The Bosses Daughter
by darkiceone
Summary: she ran away from home knowing that it was her only way out of a bloody life After three years of being gone, she is forced back to that life, back to the yakuza life. in order to protect those she loves she will give up control of her life again to do so
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been three years since she had left home. Three long years since she had left the life she had been raised in since birth and she missed it so much more then she would have liked to. But she would not go back; she would not go and become a mindless doll for her father to control. Just as she had finished up with the last of her work, the averaged height girl walked out only to be greeted by her two best friends. After smiling at the two and walking over to the car they were standing by, she smiled and asked, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys had plans."

"We did, but when Sango realized you were pulling a double shift again she didn't want you walking so we cut our plans early and came to get you sweetheart." Her friend with the violet eyes and small pony tail answered with a smile on his face.

"Sango, you know I can take care of myself. You've taught me how to fight like a demon slayer and Miroku here is helping me learn how to control my miko powers." The girl stated.

"Oh come on Kagome, you can't blame me for worrying. I mean if you would just use my car none of this would be happening." Sango replied.

"Whatever, so what are you going to do now?" Kagome asked as she jumped into the black convertible.

"Well we were thinking of hitting a bar." Miroku stated.

"Well you guys know I don't drink much." Kagome answered.

"Oh, come on, you don't work tomorrow and you need to relax a bit more." Miroku stated.

"Miroku is right Kagome. Ever since school let out for winter vacation you have been doing nothing but work." Sango stated in a worried voice. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Sorry but I just can't help it. I need to start saving up money now since I have to pay for my book and a class next semester." Kagome explained.

"Once again, if you would just let me help you with that then you wouldn't have to worry so much." Miroku stated. "You must be the most stressed eighteen-year old I know."

"Whatever, I'll go to the bar with you but I'm going to need to change first, so take me home." Kagome stated.

"Trust me you won't regret it." Sango stated with a grin on his face.

Having nothing more to say, Kagome enjoyed the car ride as she paid close attention to the music that was being played while her two friends talked amongst themselves. Once they had reached her place, Sango looked around and turned to Miroku before saying, "This is really not a good place for her to be leaving at. I mean look at the all this mess."

"Hey, I'm right here first of all and secondly I can take care of myself. How many times to I have to tell you two." Kagome hissed as she got out of the car.

"I'll go with you. You leave on the third floor and I don't like the stairs and the dark corners on the stair case." Sango stated.

"Like I'm going to let my sister and my baby go in alone, I'll be joining you girls." Miroku stated as he turned off the car to get out of the car.

Once they were all out of the car they made their way to the third floor and to Kagome's apartment. Once they were in, Sango and Miroku looked around only to find that she had some books lying on the floor in the living room while others were on the table. Before they could say a word, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "don't even say a word, I was looking up on something that I was taught by my miko teacher and I needed to better understand it."

"You should have just asked." Miroku stated. "I would have helped you if you would have just asked."

"Yeah, well I don't like asking for help, you should know that by now." Kagome replied.

"Really Kagome, there is nothing wrong with asking for help." Sango stated.

"It's just not my style, you guys know that." Kagome stated as she walked into her room and closed the door so that she could change.

"I take it we're spending the night with Kagome." Miroku stated as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"Yeah I don't want to leave her alone." Sango answered.

With a grin on his face, Miroku took a step toward his girl and said, "Well how about you and I continue our night after we've tucked our sweetheart into bed?" in low and husky voice.

"Don't even think about it." Sango hissed out as she slightly pushed him away from her.

"Oh come on baby, it's not like she'll hear anything. I'll cover your mouth." Miroku stated as he pressed her against the wall before kissing her neck.

"Miroku." Sango whispered as she couldn't help but be overwhelmed at by his kisses.

Just as Miroku was about to move his hand up her skirt, he froze as Sango let out some colorful curses when they both heard their friend angry voice say, "If you guys are planning on doing it then you can go to your own place and do it there."

"Told you." Sango hissed as she really pushed him off of her.

"It was worth a try." Miroku mumbled.

"Are you going to at least try to find a guy tonight?" Sango asked in a hopeful voice.

"We'll see, for now let's get going before I deiced to stay home." Kagome answered as she began to lead the way back to the car.

Once they had reached the club, Miroku got them a table and ordered some drinks. As they all talked, laughed and had a great time, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She knew she would be happy if she could keep this life forever, she knew that there was nothing that could take her back to her old life. Just as Sango and Miroku had gotten back from dancing, Kagome looked at the two with a happy face and said, "I'm glad that you guys are having fun."

"What happened to that guy you were dancing with?" Sango asked as she took a seat next to Kagome.

"Well, he got a bit to hand on if you know what I mean." Kagome answered as he took the fifth shot she had ordered.

"You're going to get wasted if you keep drinking like that." Sango warned.

"I have a high alcohol tolerance if you must know." Kagome shot back.

"So you've said. So what now?" Sango asked.

"Now, I will go and get you two lovely ladies some more drinks and some food. What would you guys like?" Miroku stated as she took note of what Kagome had to drink besides her shots.

"I'll have some Jack and coke with some hot wings." Sango stated.

"I'll share the hot wings with Sango and I'll have a sun raise with two more shots." Kagome answered as she reached for her purse.

"Don't worry about it, I got it." Miroku stated.

Once he was gone, Kagome looked at Sango and said, "I really need to thank you for looking after me when you guys met me in high school."

"You really shouldn't worry about that, you're like a little sister to me, I'll always be there for you…after all we have gone through similar things." Sango replied.

"Yeah…we have." Kagome stated before taking the last shot she had set on the table.

"So have you found any guys?" Sango asked as she changed the subject.

Miroku made his way to the bar area as he tried to keep a calm look. He knew that they knew who he was; he knew that they would not dare to try and acknowledge him for who he was while he was here with two girls that had nothing to do with the yakuza world. Just as he had reached the bar his phone began to ring. After ordering what the girls wanted, and knowing that he would not be charged, Miroku pulled out his phone and said, "Hello?"

"Some things come up. I need you to come here we're moving out."

"This is one hell of a time do you know that. I'm with my girl and her friend….you know the one's I've told you about." Miroku stated in a cold voice as he moved to get out of the club and into the office that was at the side of the bar.

"Like I give a damn, take them home and get your ass over here, we're leaving by midnight so you better be here before then."

Before Miroku could even say a word against it, he was forced to hang up his phone when the line went dead. Knowing that there would be hell to pay if he took off and didn't come back for them, or if he was to leave the car with them and not come back until he would go back to meet them the next day. After taking a calming breath and actually paying the guy for the order, Miroku took the order and made his way to go and get the girls so that he could go and drop them off. Once he had reached them, he had found Sango by herself while Kagome was nowhere to be found. Miroku placed the things down and asked, "Where did Kagome go?"

"Well she was asked to dance I glared at her so she went." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

"How nice, but I'm sorry to say that I just called into work." Miroku stated.

"Damn it, why is it that every time you get a chance to spend the night with me you have to get called into work. I swear I'm going to end up getting that number of yours and yelling at that bastard of a boss of yours." Sango stated as she quickly drank her coke and jack.

"I'm sorry baby but there's nothing I can do, I have to go." Miroku stated.

"I say you should have just said no." Sango said.

'_If only I could say no…if I say no to the boss I'd be killed.' _Miroku thought.

"I take it we're leaving?" Kagome was heard as she walked over to them with a guy holding on to her.

"Yeah, Miroku has to get to work." Sango stated.

"I can take you home baby." The guy that held on to Kagome was heard.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll leave with them." Kagome answered as she pulled away, drank her shots and drink and stood next to Sango.

"How about a number?" the guy asked as he took a step toward her.

"I believe she ended the dance already so take a hike jerk." Sango hissed as she began to get protective of her friend. _'He looks like yakuza.' _

"I wasn't talking to you bitch." He growled.

"What did you just call my girl?" Miroku stated in a cold voice as he stood in front of the two girls so that they wouldn't the shocked face of the underling that was in the same yakuza he was in.

Having nothing else to say, the guy took off like a bat out of hell while the girls got ready to leave. After dropping them off and making sure that all of the windows and all of the doors were locked, Miroku took his leave so that he would be able to reach the main house on time. Once he had arrived, one of the younger members moved his car while he went to go and stand next to his boss. He was the bodyguard of the second son of the leader of the yakuza. Just as he had entered the room, he looked at his friend and said, "Sorry I'm late, I had to get my girls home."

"I knew you were a player." A voice was heard.

"Nice to see that you are feeling better Rin-sama." Miroku replied, "But it's not what you think."

"If only we could believe that." A cold and emotionless voice was heard.

"Feh, enough of that do you all know why we're here?" a low growl was heard.

"No, but I can take a guess." Miroku stated in an annoyed voice.

"Oh really, and what would your guess be?" Rin replied. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha must know the truth so what makes you think that you can guess such a thing."

"Rin." Her mate growled out.

"Sorry Sesshomaru." Rin was heard.

"Anyway, my father is with a friend, we're to make sure that nothing happens tonight while he is gone." Inuyasha growled.

"What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The only one that is most likely to give us any problem would be the spiders or the wolf clan since they are the only ones we don't have a trace with." Miroku stated. "Even then it's not like they would actually try anything now since last week's fight."

"Well it's a good thing you're here, my brother-in-law has just found a good candidate and we don't need him being targeted." Rin stated.

"Feh, I can take care of myself." Inuyasha growled at her.

"Then why the hell did you call me here?" Miroku asked in a cold voice.

"Because I just found out that your girl is a lawyer and I want to know what kind of lawyer she is. I'm worried about you and for this family." Rin stated in a much colder voice.

"She's not the one that would take our side if that is what you're asking." Miroku answered in a truthful voice.

"This is not wise, you are my brother right had man, you are his bodyguard and his friend…you have no right to be sleeping with a lawyer that will want to put you or my brother away in jail for a long time." Sesshomaru growled.

"She won't, I love her and she loves me just as much, I know if I explain things to her she will be able to accept it." Miroku stated.

"You better hope so; otherwise I'll kill the bitch myself." Rin warned as she allowed her mate to wrap his tail around her to calm her.

"Feh, let's just get going, we're only going to go and look around and make sure that nothing is going on before heading back, it won't take more than a few hours." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"Then we'll meet here once we've each covered our own area." Rin was heard.

Once they were out of ear shot, Inuyasha turned to his best friend and said, "I know that you love her man, so don't worry, I got your back."

"Sorry but I'm the one that is suppose to have your back." Miroku half joked as he tried not to let what they had said get to him.

"Feh, just be with her if you love her. At least you get a choice as to who you get to be with." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"So I take it the reason your dad went out is to get you a good girl that can protect you and care for you like Rin can do for Sesshomaru." Miroku replied with a grin on his face.

"If he even tries to get me anyone that is remotely similar to Rin I'm going to have to say hell no to that one." Inuyasha growled.

"Come on man your twenty and you still don't have a girl. Your bro met Rin when they were still in high school." Miroku pointed out. "You need to find someone."

"Just drop it and get ready…you got our guns read right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dude I just got here, I don't got anything ready for tonight." Miroku answered.

"Well let's just take some from the younger members, not like they need to be carrying that shit anyway." Inuyasha stated.

"Well you get your guns, I feel like using my staff tonight." Miroku answered.

"Who pissed you off?" Inuyasha asked. "The only time you use that thing is when you're mad and couldn't do anything to the person that pissed you off."

"Let's just say that one of our younger members is going to regret calling my babe a bitch." Miroku answered.

Once they had gotten the weapons of their choice the two jumped into the car that had been waiting for them and began to make their way to the area they were in charge of looking out for most of the night. While Miroku tried to get a some idea of how he was going to talk to his girlfriend about all of this, he also had to make sure that nothing life threatening get close to his boss, to his best friend. _"Sango…would you stay with me if I was hurt today and you were told why? What would you do if they told you I was hurt for protecting my best friend who is the second son to the Taisho family?' _Miroku couldn't help to think as he kept his eyes out for ay enemies.

**A/N: Well there you have it; it's the end of the first chapter. I know that it's not that interesting but trust me that the second chapter will be a lot more interesting. Please let me know what you think…review. **

** Darkiceone **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After making sure that Sango had passed out to the point that she would not wake up no matter how loud of a noise she was to make, Kagome grin, and slowly claimed out of the bed. Once she was out, she walked into the other room and pulled out her hidden laptop and turning it on. Once she was sure that she would not be stopped or caught, Kagome walked into the leaving room and made her way to the books covered table. Just as she had logged on to her email address she couldn't help but smile to find a email from the only two family members that cared for what she really wanted. _'I've missed you guys so much…I hope you are doing alright.' _Kagome thought as she began to reply to their emails.

After replying to their emails, Kagome stood up, walked out of the wind and stood at the fire escape as she tried to ignore her aching heart. "Kiki…Sota…I don't know when I'll see you again. I don't know if I will even see you again but please take care. If anything were to happen to you…you both know what I am capable, and I don't want to do that unless there was no other choice…so take care."

Just as she was about to try and balance on the rail of the fire escape, Kagome quickly jumped back into the window and moved the laptop outside just as she heard Sango's voice calling out to her. Once she was sure that Sango was not going to see her laptop, Kagome smiled and said, "I'm over here, I was getting some air."

"Um…what are you doing up…it's going to be four in the morning." Sango mumbled as she looked around only to find that some of the books from earlier were closed while other had been open.

"Uh…I couldn't sleep?" Kagome answered with a grin.

"No, you just wanted to overdo it again…damn it Kagome…get your ass in bed in five minutes or I will put you to bed." Sango hissed before making her way to the bath room.

"Fine, I'll be there in five minutes." Kagome called back with a grin on her face. _'I've been doing all this research and I can't find a thing…if Kiki marries a human then she will keep her miko powers…but if she is to marry a demon like father wants…she will no longer be able to keep her miko powers…she does not have enough energy to keep them.' _

After hiding her laptop again and making sure that she was not leaving any clues as to what she was trying to find out, Kagome made her way to her room to find Sango was already in bed and waiting for her. With a grin on her face, Kagome jumped into the bed, laid her head on Sango's chest and held on to her friend as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxx Kagome's Dream xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**She had just finished with her school and was making her way home. She in her second year of elementary school and yet she still hadn't made any friends. She had no friends, she had no class mates that would talk to her or that would try to be her friends. Only one she had at her side was her body guard. While she had been sent to a public school her older sister and eldest brother were sent to the same privet school. Just as she had reached the front of the school, she found a different car waiting for her. After finding that not even her body guard knew what this was about, she quickly reached the black cars and asked, "What happened? What's going on and where am I to go to do what I must do?" **

"**We are to protect you in addition to your body guard." One of the members answered. **

"**Your sister has been taken and your brother was shot trying to protect her." Another answered. **

"**What? Where are they? Where was my sister taken?" the young long raven haired girl damned to know. **

"**We can't tell you that." They answered. **

"**Ayame…get it out of them." The young girl ordered as she reached into her back pack and pulled out a chain with a dagger at each end. **

**While her demon protect began to get the information that she needed out of the two humans that had come to get them. The elementary school girl jumped in the driver's seat and drove off knowing that she would have to go and save her sister. She knew that her brother would be looked after and that she would have a chance to care for him once she was done but she had to save her sister first. They may not have been twins and they may have been two years apart but they acted like twins. Just as she had arrived at the place, she crashed into the two cars that were parked and got out without a scratch on her. Just as she had slammed the door shut she turned around to face three man with guns pointed at her as she heard one of them say, "What the hell kind of joke is this? Who the hell are you kid?" **

"**Do you have my nee-san?" the kid asked as she focused on the building behind them. **

"**I never heard of the Higurashi family having another child." One said. **

"**So she's here…you should go…before I kill you." She hissed as she walked closer to them. **

"**Just shoot the bitch." The eldest of the guard yelled as he fired. **

**With a grin on her face the child began, she twisted in the air, and jumped from place to place like a demon cat that could not be caught. As she used her weapon and killed each of the guard that dared to shot at her, she couldn't help be feel excited as she made her way to safe her sister. She knew that she could kill them without having to move much, without having to take so long yet she loved playing with them. She loved making those weaklings think that they could beat her just because she was a child. It was just too much fun for her to miss out on. **_**'Fools, my mother may not have taught me who to do all this but my father showed me the films, showed e what was expect of as the demons daughter.' **_**The blood covered child thought as she laughed out loud to hunt the dreams of those who would escape with their lives after witnessing what she was capable of. **

**xxxxxxxxxx End of Kagome's Dream xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome snapped up and looked around only to find that Sango was no longer in bed. After slowly whipping the sweat that covered her face, Kagome took in a deep breath and got out of bath. After getting her things together so that she would be able to take a bath, she turned around only to be stared at by Sango. With a grin on her face, Kagome faced her best friend and asked, "What's up? How long have you been up?"

"Well breakfast is done, aren't you going to eat. And secondly I woke up about an hour ago when your phone went off…I thought you didn't have a cell phone." Sango answered.

"I uh…just got it and I wanted to surprise you guys…um…I'll give you the number once I'm out of the shower. Can the food wait or will it get cold?" Kagome explained.

"It will get cold, and I better get the number before I leave. I got to get to my own job you know." Sango stated with a grin on her face as she turned to leave.

"Yeah, wait, where did you move all my books to?" Kagome asked as she followed after her best friend.

"I moved them to the couch and I placed a bookmarker on each and every one of them so don't worry about that. Just come and eat." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

"Alright but you better stop treating me as if I can't take care of myself." Kagome warned in a playful tone.

"Sure you can, that's why you're pushing yourself to much and that's why you are staying up so long and pushing yourself with you miko powers." Sango shot back with a grin.

With a smile on her face, Kagome walked pass her friend and said, "Yeah, but you know that I would never do anything life risking…sure it would get me sick but it wouldn't kill me."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out in fake anger as she began to chase the eighteen year old around the apartment.

Miroku opened his eyes only to find himself in the room that Inuyasha had given to him. Since he lived with Sango he had been given a room of his own in case he was ever hurt so that he could have some clothing to change into and so that he could rest a bit before trying to act as if he wasn't hurt in front of his girlfriend. As he slowly sat up he ignored the pain that his body gave off knowing that he would have to take some pain killers and wait for its effect to kick in before he could go and pick Sango. Just as he had sat up, Miroku turned to the door only to find his best friend walking in with some food and a bottle of pills that would help him with the pain. Just as he had watched him close the door, he heard Inuyasha say, "Damn it, you should have just taken a fucking gun if you were going to get that close."

"Of course I'm fine no need to worry, I will be fine in a few days." Miroku stated at the angry hanyou.

"Every funny Miroku, although you did your job properly I'm afraid you won't be able to see that girl of your for a while." Rin's voice was heard.

"Feh, he ain't going to listen." Inuyasha stated.

"I'm going to pick her up today since I told her I only had to work for the night. I'll say that I got called for the afternoon also but I will not just leave her." Miroku replied.

"Your wound is very noticeable and if you go to her now you will only worry her as to what kind of work you do." Rin added. "In addition you will have to b monitored. The wound was close to one of your organs." Rin added.

"She's right, if you want I'll for her and you can tell her everything today." Inuyasha offered. "I'm tired of seeing you stress over the fact that she might or might not find out before you get a chance to tell her the truth." Inuyasha stated in a calm yet gentle voice.

"Thanks for worrying about me man but I know what I'm doing. I will tell her once I know she is ready." Miroku added.

"Uh…fine but at least let me change the bandages so that if you do reopen your wounds somehow she will not be able to see the blood." Rin stated.

"I'll get his clothing." Inuyasha stated as he turned his back and walked over to his friend closet to get his change of clothing.

"You know once my girlfriend finds out about this she'll be the one taking care of my wounds." Miroku joked around.

"Once she finds out the both of you will be living here." Inuyasha growled out as he showed his friend that he did not find the joke funny in the slightest bit.

"I know, but she won't to live my sweetheart all lone so I might have a friend that will be staying with us as well." Miroku stated as Rin began to remove the bandages had had on for the night.

"Not unless she is ready to join, which I dough since her family was killed by a yakuza." Rin replied.

"Do you really think that sweetheart of yours is going to like this?" Inuyasha asked.

"If she doesn't than I would understand if she would want nothing more with me." Miroku stated in a sad voice. "It is her call after all."

"What if she tries to keep your girlfriend from you? What then?" Rin asked in a serious voice.

"I will not let that happen." Miroku replied immediately.

"Will you force her to live this life or will you give up this life?" Rin pushed.

"Enough! Rin hurry up and shut up." Inuyasha roared in anger as he threw the clothing to his friend before storming out of the room. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want his best and only friend to leave now, not when they had grown so close. _'Feh, like I would let that happen.' _

After changing his bandages and taking her leave, Miroku couldn't help but take in a deep breath. He knew what had upset his friend so much yet he had no idea what he could say to make him feel better. Not when he didn't even know the answer to such a question. _'Would I really leave my best friend for a girl?' _Miroku asked himself as he got dressed. Not wanting to think about it, Miroku got the spear gun that was in his room and placed it in his back knowing that it would be safe from him to keep there. Since the safety was on. After telling Rin that he would be back later that afternoon, Miroku took his leave to go and pick his girlfriend up from his sweethearts place.

Just as he had arrived, he found his girlfriend and her best friend in the living room in nothing but PJ's and in a fighting stance. While Kagome looked as if she was winning, Sango's hair was all over the place as if she was the one doing most of the work. With a grin on her face, Kagome looked behind Miroku and said, "Hi Miroku, back already?"

"Nice try, it isn't going to work a second time you bitch." Sango hissed in anger as she got ready to charge at Kagome.

"That hurts, couldn't you feel my undying love for you my dearest Sango?" Miroku stated in a fake wounded voice as Kagome lowered her guard.

The moment she had heard his voice, Sango turned around and jumped into his arms never realizing that she was reopening a very serious wound. As she hugged him, Sango held onto him and said, "I'm glad you're here, she is being very mean to me…punish her."

'_Miroku…he's hurt…' _Kagome thought as she noticed the slightly pained look in his eyes.

"Now, now my dear, you know that we agreed that if it was a boy I would do all the punishing and if it was a girl you would do it." Miroku stated in a teasing voice.

"She can't touch me…I'm just that good." Kagome was heard as she teased Sango so that she could let go of her wounded friend.

"That's not fair; you're supposed to be on my side." Sango hissed as she pulled away to try and catch Kagome off guard.

"Perhaps another day, go and get dressed baby, you need to go home and get ready for work remember." Miroku whispered in her ear before lightly nipping at her neck.

"Not in front of the child." Kagome was heard as she prepared to be innocent.

"If only you were a child." Sango stated, "Then I could hit you and say it was disciple."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Go and change before you're late." Kagome stated as she made peace with Sango.

With a smile on her face, Sango nodded before saying, "Well I guess I could lighten up on your demon slayer training since you can keep up with me now."

"Thanks," Kagome replied as she turned to Miroku to say, "Do you want some food?"

"No, I'm fine." Miroku answered as he moved to go and sit at the counter of Kagome's Kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Kagome made sure just as Sango got out of hearing range.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Miroku stated with a grin on his face.

"Good, now you can tell me how badly you're hurt, where you're hurt and how you got hurt when you were supposed to be at work." Kagome hissed in a cold voice as she locked eyes with a very shocked Miroku.

With a deep breath, Miroku looked away and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that shit…I want an answer." Kagome hissed. _'I swear if a yakuza robed him last night after getting out of work I'm going to go after the son of a bitch.' _

"I'm telling you I'm not hurt." Miroku added in a slightly upset voice as he stood up from his seat.

But before Kagome could push the subject at further, Sango walked over to Miroku and once again wrapped her arms around him before saying, "You need to give me your number."

"I know, how about I just call you once I get out of the shower…you never gave me the chance to take a nice long bath like I wanted." Kagome replied.

"Alright but if I don't get it before I go to work you can bet your sorry ass I'll be back once I get out of work." Sango hissed and added, "And if you're at work I'll go after you there," before Kagome could even reply.

"I'll call you the moment I get out of the shower so if you're at work don't answer but at least you'll have my number. K?" Kagome replied as she began to clean up the kitchen.

"Sorry for not cleaning after myself." Sango stated.

"Don't worry about it, I got it, just get going if you guys want to have your fun before you have to go to work." Kagome stated as she locked eyes with Miroku as she tried not to grin. _'You may not have told me but now you're going to have to tell Sango.' _

'_That little bitch.' _Miroku thought as he glared at her.

"Kagome, you should just act as if you don't know a thing. I swear it's his big mouth that gets him into trouble all the time." Sango hissed as she let go of Miroku to add, "come on baby let get out of here."

With a grin on her face, Kagome looked at the couple and said, "Bye and see you guys later."

"Later…sweetheart." Miroku's deadly whisper was heard.

Once they were out of the house, Kagome took in a deep breath and looked at the mess that had been left behind. She didn't feel like cleaning but if she left things as they were she would have one have of a yelling from not only Miroku but Sango as well. Knowing that it would drain her but that it would also save her some time, Kagome took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on everything in the house to that it would be cleaned and/or put in place. Once she had done so, she walked into her room and removed the seal that was on her dresser.

She had used more then enough of her miko energy to hide all of her weapons, and other things that were her only link to her two sblings that still cared for her. As she pulled out the prepaid phone and charged so that she could make her call to Sango later, Kagome turned around and reached for the phone that she had kept hidden. This phone was untraceable and could not be locked on. She had made it so that her sister and brother would be able to call her in case they ever needed her help for anything. Usually they would email her before calling her but when she had read their emails they had said nothing about calling her. _'Which only means that something really bad has happened and they really need my help on this one.' _Kagome thought as she began to look at the text message and hear the voice mail that they had left her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Lemon Warning!!!! If you do not want to read this skip then skip down to a later part of the chapter. Now on with the story. **

Hoping that Kagome had not taken matters into her own hands and sealed his wound so that he would be unable to hide it from Sango, Miroku closed his eyes as Sango walked toward their room to gather her things to take a bath and placed a concealment spell on his wound. Once he was sure that he it had worked, he took in a deep breath as he tried to ignore his pain and his loss of energy. That small seal had taken a lot out of him and he would need all the strength he could get if he was to drive Sango to work and to the main house before he could fully rest. Just as he was about to take a small nap, he was brought back to reality when he felt his girlfriend claim on top of him as she said, "Ready?" in such a husky voice that it made him regret not using a gun.

"Um…do we have time?" Miroku asked as he tried to find strength to sleep with his girlfriend.

"Um…"Sango began as answer as she began to kiss neck, "enough time so that I just barely make it to work."

With a grin on his face and not caring if he reopened his wounds, Miroku wrapped his arms around his girl as he said, "Good, how about we kill two birds with one stone and do it in the shower?"

"You read my mind." Sango whispered before slamming her lips against his.

With all the strength that he could master, Miroku lifted Sango up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to carry her to the bath room. Once they had reached the bath room, Miroku began to remove her clothing while she began to set the water. Once she had been undressed and the water had been set, Sango began to kiss Miroku as her hands began to undo his belt so that his pants would fall to the floor. Once he was as naked as she was Miroku grin like a mad man and lifted her back up as he slammed her against the shower wall.

"Uh…Miroku." Sango moaned out in excitement as the hot water covered the two of them.

"Trust me baby…this is nothing." Miroku moaned before slamming his lips against hers.

"Stop teasing." Sango hissed out in need once he had pulled away for much needed air. While he romanced her body, Sango lowered her hands and reached for his hard and throbbing member before she began to work it ad pump it.

With a dazed look in his eyes and with much more promise, Miroku moved his lips to her chest before taking hold of one of her mounts. As he sucked on it like a hungry baby, Sango moaned louder with need as she stretched his back so that he would be encouraged to do more to her all the while moving faster and faster hoping that he would be encouraged to continue what he was doing. After making sure that he had left several marks on the left breast, Miroku let her go and quickly took her second breast to give it the same treatment. After making sure that she was pinned to the wall, Miroku let his other hand fall down to her entrance before adding a finger.

"Miroku." Sango moaned out with so much need that he only encouraged him to add another finger.

"Yes my love?" he moaned out as he began to move faster.

"I…uh…god…Miroku." Sango moaned as she pushed with him with enough force so that she would be able to fall to her knees.

Before he could even ask her what she was doing, Miroku took in a deep breath as she took him into her mount. As she sucked on his manhood, Miroku began to reach for her breast and began to grab them and slightly pinch them with enough force to only make her want more. Once they were both ready, Sango pulled away and allowed Miroku to pin her to the wall against before she said, "Enough of the foreplay."

Once he had left his marks on her, he looked up to face Sango and said, "Ready for the rest…"

"Miroku…just hurry up and fuck me." Sango hissed in a combination of a daze and husky voice.

"I'll be more than happy too." Miroku stated with a grin on his face before he drove into her.

As soon as he had thrust into her Sango couldn't help but moan louder as she felt him stretch her. She loved him, and knew that he would always protect her. Always be there when she needed him and knew that he would make sure that she would get what she wanted when she wanted it. As she moved her hips to meet his, the speed began to quicken as he slammed her into the wall. He needed her just as she needed him and she could hear it in his moans. Just as the two of them had reached their peaks together, Miroku could hear the sound of his cell phone ringing. Knowing that there would be hell to pay if he did not answer it soon, Miroku drove into one last time as he hit her sensitive spot that helped her cum.

As she continued to catch her breath, Sango allowed herself to be put down as she watched her lover walk out of the shower and walked over to the sink to answer his phone. Just as he heard him say hello, she took in a deep breath and said, "If you're going to be on the phone than take it out of here."

"Alright my baby…uh…no not you, you idiot." Miroku was heard as he walked out of the bath room with nothing on.

"Well, at least he didn't stop in the middle of it." Sango mumbled to herself as began to wash up so that she could get ready for work.

After closing the door behind him, Miroku took in a deep breath and said, "Regardless of my state I still had some unfinished business I had to take care of."

"Fucking your girlfriend shouldn't be that fucking important when you have a fucking gunshot wound you idiot." Inuyasha's growled could be heard over the phone.

"That may be in your case but not in mean. I'll be there as soon as I drop her off at work." Miroku shot back.

"Feh, you better go see Rin as soon as you get here…that IS an order." Inuyasha stated.

"You worry too much." Miroku replied.

"I have every right to…just get your ass back here as soon as you can. I'm going to need you here. I have a feeling I'm not going to like by my father has to say." Inuyasha stated in a tired voice.

"He's back already?" Miroku asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, although he went to go see a friend he said it was just for business. My mom won't answer my questions but I know it's not something I'm going to like." Inuyasha answered.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do and I'll be there as soon as I can." Miroku answered before hanging up the phone.

"If that was your boss and if you just agreed to work again so help me god I'm going to kill that boss of yours." Sango hissed as she walked out of the bath room in nothing but a towel.

'_Yeah, that's a good one.' _Miroku thought before answering, "He needs me to come in so I don't think I'll be able to pick you up. Do you want to keep the car?"

"No, I'll just give Kagome a call on my break and ask her to pick me up." Sango answered.

"You're mad." Miroku whispered.

"Of course I am, you being over worked and he won't give you a fucking break. When was the last time you went to sleep and had to wake up and leave me in the middle of the night because he calls you in?" Sango pointed out as she made her way to her room to get dressed.

"Oh come on baby don't be that way." Miroku tried to reason with her.

"Don't baby me, if you're going to go to work then get your ass in the shower not." Was all she had to say to him before slamming the door on him.

"Uh…damn." Was all Miroku had to say before making his way to the shower so that he could quickly clean up.

Just as he had walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel, Sango turned to him and said, "I'm taking the car. If your boss really wants you to get to work then he can send a ride to get you. I'm sick of him taking you when you have just gotten a chance to be with me. If you refuse to understand my feelings then don't come back until you have."

Before Miroku could even say a word to her, Sango stormed out of the house and made her way to the car. She had the keys in hand and knew where she was going to be going after she got out of work. She was going to go to Kagome's for the night and stay there. She had some clothing there after all so she would not have to worry about that. _'Damn Miroku…I love you so much but it's like you don't even care.' _She thought sadly as she made her way to work.

After watching her leave, Miroku took in a deep breath and grabbed his phone. After getting dressed and making sure that he had rewrapped his wounds the best as he could, he took in a deep breath and waited for his best friend to pick up the phone. As soon as he heard him answer, Miroku began to say, "Don't say anything, I just got in a fight with my chick. She took the car I need to you come and get me."

"Feh, so I take it you're not telling her anything any time soon." Inuyasha replied as he began to walk out on the small lunch he and his family was having.

"Yeah, I'll be telling her once I find the right time. Just come and get me cause I need Rin to look at my wound…I reopened it." Miroku answered as he couldn't help but grin.

"I don't want to know how the hell you reopened it or how you hid it from her. I'll be there in a few so be ready." Inuyasha stated before hanging up on his best friend.

Just as he was about to walk out of the room, Inuyasha froze when he heard his mother ask, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and get Miroku. He got in a fight with his girl and she took the car. He needs Rin to look at his now reopened wounds." Inuyasha answered.

"Just what was that boy doing?" Izayoi asked.

"Feh, I didn't want to ask." Inuyasha replied.

"Has he chosen a date as to when he will be bring her in so that she is told the truth and so that she can meet us?" Inutaisho asked.

"I have no idea if he has thought about that. If you will excuse me I'll be back." Inuyasha stated.

"Are you going alone?" his brother asked.

"Feh, I don't need a body guard to where I'm going." Inuyasha answered.

"Well then I'll be waiting for the two of you in his room. Just make sure that the bleeding has stopped if he got it to that point." Rin explained as she continued her meal.

"Make sure to wear the concealment spell I gave you." Izayoi was heard as she watched him leave.

Once he was out of the room and out of hearing range, Sesshomaru turned to his father and said, "I do not think that this is going to end well. We need to get the girl on our side before she continues her schooling."

"Oh and why is that?" Izayoi asked.

"Mother, she is going to be a lawyer, the type of lawyer that will be convicting us." Rin explained.

"By the looks of it, it will not last long." Inutaisho stated.

"You have no right to say such a thing. That boy is like a third son to me and if you all are against his being with this nice girl then I will gladly help him in any form I can." Izayoi hissed as she suddenly stood up. "Because if I recall correctly I was also like her before I became your mate Inutaisho."

Before anyone could stop her Izayoi stormed out of the room and slammed the doors behind her. Once she was gone, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and said, "Well that went well."

"I believe it did." Rin added.

"Can it you two. Sesshomaru you and Rin are to go and test that girl. If she not fight like a demon or at least keep up with you Rin is to train Inuyasha's betrothed." Inutaisho ordered before storming out of the room so that he could go after his mate.

"I'm not going easy on that little princess. From what I hears she is protected and only has some fighting lessons." Rin stated.

"If my father wished for you to train her then you are expected to make her at least Inuyasha's equal." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'll try…but if she really is a big princess I will have to push her hard." Rin stated.

Meanwhile, Kagome began to pick up everything in her apartment. She had heard the message and knew that she would have to find a way to get to her sister. She sounded upset, she sounded so sad that she didn't know what to do. That was not her stronger sister that had looked after her so long. After hiding all the miko books and making sure that her seals would not be felt, Kagome took in a deep breath and made a call to Sango. Just as she had reached her voice mail, Kagome took in a deep breath and hung up not wanting to leave a voice mail. _'This looks just like the phone Sango might have seen. Now I need to go and pick them up. I don't need her getting herself into any danger.' _Kagome thought.

After making sure that everything was locked up and that there was no way for anyone to break into her apartment, Kagome took her leave to go and pick up her sister. She knew where she would have gone and she knew that she would not be alone. The good thing was that she had requested for Ayame as her body guard until she was feeling better. _'I hope to god that Miroku didn't fuck up because if Sango shows up here and I have my yakuza sister and my best friend who is her bodyguard she is going to flip…and I don't want to lose a great friend like Sango.' _Kagome thought before closing the door and making her way to a garage so that she could get her car and pick the two up.

It had been a long day for her, she had just gotten out of work and she was not only tired but worried. During her break she had tried calling Kagome but she wouldn't pick up her cell p hone or her house phone. Just as she had reached the car, Sango tried to call Kagome again only to realize that something must have happened. Like a bat out of hell, Sango jumped into her car and drove off to go and see if everything was all. _'Damn it Kagome you promised that you could take care of herself…you better be alright because if you're not so help me good.' _Sango thought as she sped off to go and meet Kagome at her apartment.

Meanwhile Kagome and Ayame had just finished making a small snack for Kikiyo. While Kagome and Ayame laughed and enjoyed themselves one more, Kikiyo slept with dry tears in her eyes in Kagome's room. Just as they had finished with the dishes, Kagome turned to Ayame and said, "If they try anything against my sisters will you will have to bring her back to me."

"I know, I will but if I do that then they will only follow me and find you. Is that really something you want to happen?" Ayame replied.

"Although it would end my blissful life here, I have to protect her; it has always been my duty as her personal body guard and as her sister." Kagome answered.

"Kagome you don't have to say it that way. You know that Kikiyo always hated the fact that you were younger than her yet you were the one protecting her." Ayame replied.

"I know but I just can't help it. I want to protect those I care about. Even if that means my hands must be stained with blood." Kagome replied.

Not wanting to see her past pain in her eye, Ayame took in a deep breath and said, "Well, I guess I should go and wake her up. We don't really have much time you know."

"Alright then, you go and wake her while I start to serve." Kagome replied.

While Ayame had gone to go and wake her mistress up, Kagome had started to serve the food. Just a she had finished serving the food, Kagome froze when she heard turned around only to find that not only was the door being unlocked with a key but it was one of her friends. Before she could even do a thing to stop it, Sango walked in looked around before charging at Kagome and wrapping her arms around her. Before Kagome could ask her what was going on, Sango took in a deep breath and said, "God you have no idea how worried you made me. Why wouldn't you answer any of my calls?"

"Sorry, but what are you doing here Sango?" Kagome asked in a shocked voice. _'This cannot be happening…seriously I have the worst luck in the world.' _

"Is that how you reply after making me worried sick. It's bad enough that I have to be pissed off at Miroku too." Sango stated as she pulled away.

"What are you talking about? What happened between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked in a serious voice.

"He got called in again and once again he didn't say no. I'm getting sick of being left alone in that fucking house." Sango replied.

"Have you tried telling him all of this?" Kagome asked as she complete forgot about her guests that were in the other room.

Just as Sango was about to say something, she froze as she looked up and watched as a wolf demon and a very powerful miko walked out of Kagome's room. Before Kagome could figure out what it was that Sango was staring at, she heard Sango's confused and worried voice asked, "Kagome…who are they and what were they doing in your room?"

Before Kagome could even answer, she heard her guards angry growl ask, "Kagome who the hell is she and why was she able to walk in as if she had the key to this place."

**A/N: Well there you have it. That's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you all think of this story so far. Don't worry, it's not going to be so short. I have lots more to happen before Kagome is reveal. **** REIVEW!!!!!! **

** Darkiceone **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as they three girl that stood before her got ready to fight, Kagome took in a calming breath as she moved Sango so that she was standing behind. But since Sango was a bit taller than her that didn't really make much of a difference so Kagome just shook her head as she tried to figure out what she was going to do and how she was going to get Sango to forget everything. But before anything could be side or down, the teary eyed miko locked eyes with Kagome and asked, "What is going on here? I thought we were going to be alone."

"What are you doing here? Why are you here and how do you know my best friend." Sango answered before Kagome could say a word.

"She wasn't talking to you human." The wolf demon growled.

"I'd like to see you try and shut me up you wolf." Sango hissed out in anger.

Before anything else could be said, all eyes were turned to Kagome as she said, "Enough, Ayame that's enough, Kiki she's a friend of mine. She just had a fight with her boyfriend."

"You said that we could talk…you said that you would still be there for me…you lied!" Kikiyo yelled out in anger as she began to break down again.

"Ayame get Sango and put her in my room, you guys stay there…Kiki…Kiki I'm right here." Kagome as she tried to get her sister to calm down.

"Kagome…I don't know what I'm going to do…I don't know what to do." Kikiyo mumbled in sadness.

Realizing that she had not been told everything, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Kiki…tell me…what did you keep from me? What aren't you telling me?"

Kikiyo looked up to face her sister with tears in her eyes. She was the second heir to the second strongest yakuza family in all of Japan and here she was on the floor of her sister apartment crying her eyes out. When she wouldn't answer, Kagome used her aura and her miko energy to help calm her sister she said, "Shh…you can tell me…tell me and I will help you. I'll always be by your side so please…tell me what I can do to help you."

Sango and Ayame looked at each other as they tried to stare one another down. Once she realized that she would not be giving up without a fight, Sango took in a deep breath and sat down on the bed as she said, "Man I differently do not need this right."

"You're telling me…anyway who are you?" Ayame replied.

"I'm Sango, and you are?"

"I am Ayame, I'm Kagome's childhood friend."

"So you need her help to?" Sango asked as she couldn't help but feel the ach in her heart.

"You can say that, what's wrong with you? Are you alright?" Ayame asked.

With a sad smile on her face, Sango looked at Ayame and said, "I guess I've been better. I just don't know what to do. My boyfriend has been acting strangely lately and I can't help but feel as if he really doesn't love me anymore."

"Well at least you've gotten a chance to have some memories with him. The guy I love is madly in love with my best friend." Ayame answered.

"With Kagome…really? Well good luck to the three of you. She isn't interested in any relationship right now and you need to get the asswhole to open his eyes." Sango explained.

"Wow, you really are close to her." Ayame whispered.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, so I didn't catch your last name." Ayame stated.

"Neither did I." Sango shot back with a grin on her face.

"Fair enough." Ayame growled with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived the house only to rush in. Miroku was differently not feeling well since he had to stop the bleeding. He knew that he would have to get Rin to help him and fast. Just as they had arrived in the room, they found Rin waiting as well as some of the girls that tended to help her when it came to major injuries. As soon as she saw her brother-in-law walk in with blood all over and a passed out monk, Rin rolled her eyes as she said, "Just drop him on the floor I don't have time to move him to the bed."

"We need to get him some more blood." Inuyasha growled.

"Uh…then I'll have to take him underground to our special hospital." Rin hissed. "But I have to stop the bleeding first."

"Feh, just hurry up, I need to go and look for his girlfriend." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"If you do that he will only hate you." Rin warned.

"I would rather him hate me and be happy then him still be my best friend but miserable." Inuyasha growled at his sister-in-law before storming out of the room.

With a grin on her face, Rin began to do what she could for the wounded boy in her care knowing that there would be hell to pay from her brother if she was to let him die. Just as Inuyasha had made his way to the part of the house where his room was at, he was stopped when he heard his mother's voice say, "Oh my god…Inuyasha are you alright…what happened to you?"

"I'm fine mother, this isn't my blood." Inuyasha answered as he turned to face her.

"My god, that boy opened his wounds didn't he?" Izayoi asked.

"Feh, idiot is going to get it. I'm going to go and change and then I'll be stepping out." Inuyasha stated.

"You cannot go out alone." Izayoi stated in a cold voice.

"I won't be going alone, I'll take someone if you want, and I'll take Sesshomaru." Inuyasha answered.

"And if he does not wish to go with you?" Izayoi asked.

"Then I'll ask one of the other guards or younger members that aren't doing anything right now." Inuyasha answered.

"I'll go and help Rin; your brother is with your father in the study so I suggest you go and speak to them first." Izayoi stated before making her way to her daughter so that she could help heal the wounded monk.

Knowing that his mother would probably get involved if he didn't go to speak with his brother and father, Inuyasha made his way to go and see them. Just as he had walked in, his father and his brother both looked at him before looking at each other. Before anyone could say a word, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "Yes that idiot reopened his wounds and that is not my fault. I just came here to ask Sesshomaru to come with me to go and get his girlfriend since he won't be able to leave the house for a while."

"Do you have any idea where this girl leaves?" Inutaisho was heard.

"No, but I know where he lives, she lives with him so yes I know where to find her." Inuyasha answered.

"And if she is not there like you think she will be?" Sesshomaru asked. "What then dear little brother?"

"Then we'll go looking for the wench at her job." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't think Miroku will like this one bit." Inutaisho was heard.

"I'm going to go and get cleaned up. if you're going with me then meet me in the front within an hour, if not I'll just take someone else with me." Inuyasha growled before leaving the room.

"You're going to all this?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

"I have nothing to say in the matter. I would rather he realize his mistake. That and I do not think he will be able to find that girl. Something tells me that she will not be found today." Inutaisho answered with a grin on his face.

"Then I shall go and inform my mother and mate that I will be joining my brother." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up to leave.

"Did you alright ask Rin what she plans to do with the training for the girl that is to marry your brother?" Inutaisho asked.

"No, I don't think she will come up with anything until she tests the miko." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see, well from what I heard my friend has not stated when Rin can meet the girl so I hope that your mate can wait." Inutaisho stated.

"She can and she will." Sesshomaru answered before walking out of his fathers study to go and speak with his mate.

As he made his way to the room where he knew his mother and mate would be Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel as if his brother was going to be harmed in some way. Pushing the feeling away, Sesshomaru walked in only to find his mate strapping down the last of the restraints on Miroku as he tried to get out of bed. While Rin continued to put the last of the restraints on him, Izayoi placed a seal on it as she was heard say, "This is for your own good. We cannot have you running around reopening your wounds."

"Mother what is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed the door behind him.

"This idiot over here doesn't want to stay put; he wants to go back to his place if he is not needed here." Rin was heard as she pulled back and away from the bed.

"Sesshomaru, get me out of here." Miroku stated as he locked eyes with the inu demon before him.

"You best not dear, unless you want your brother being angry with you again." Izayoi was heard.

"I could care less if that hanyou was to be upset with me mother, however it would cause a problem if he were to walk around bleeding." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Damn it get me out of here!" Miroku yelled out as he tried to remove the seals with his own spiritual power.

"Why is it that you wish to get out of here so badly?" Izayoi asked with a curious voice.

"If I don't go and show her that I do love her she is going to break it off. I don't want that. I love her and I can't lose her." Miroku whispered once he realized that there would be no way from him to be free unless they set him free.

"You will not have to worry about that for long." Rin hissed as she turned to her mother to add, "Thank you for your help but I'm sure things can be handled from here on out."

"What do you mean by that? Sesshomaru what is Rin-sama talking about?" Miroku asked.

"It would seem that this sight of you pains my brother dearly. Therefore he has asked me to go to your home to go and get your girlfriend so that you can once and for all tell her the truth as to who you really are." Sesshomaru explained.

"Come again?" Miroku asked as he tried to calm his racing hurt.

"Oh you heard him." Rin was heard. "It's the best idea that my brother-in-law has had in a while."

"Now Miroku, dear, you cannot get upset. He is only looking out for your well being." Izayoi tried.

With a smile on his face, Miroku took in a very deep breath and yelled out, "**INUYASHA IF YOU SO DARE AS TO GO AND GET HER I WILL KILL YOU!!! BEST FRIEND OR NOT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!!!!!!!**"

"Well that was interesting, will you be going with your brother like you stated?" Rin asked as she and her mate began to leave the room.

"Miroku dear, you have to calm down or we will have to put you to sleep." Izayoi could be heard.

"No…let me go…so help me god Izayoi I will kill him if he bring her here." Miroku was heard.

"What's so bad if she is here? Why is it that you have never wanted us to meet her let alone tell her your secret?" Izayoi stated. "If you answer me and give me one good reason to let you handle this on your own I will stop them by any means."

"Do I have your word on that?" Miroku asked with a very serious voice.

"As the mistress of the Taisho yakuza family I give you my word." Izayoi answered.

Miroku took in a deep breath and looked around the room. Once he was sure that it had just been the two of them left in there, he locked eyes with Izayoi was he placed them in a barrier so that no one could hear what they were saying he said, "You have to leave this up to me, and you cannot tell anyone, not even your mate, because my girlfriend is Sango, Taijiya of the Taijiya family. she was to take over by the age of eighteen since she had already outdone her father however since her father didn't like me and she had been left with a choice she chose me…I don't want to disappoint her."

"Oh my dear lord, Miroku does she still have connections with her family?" Izayoi asked in a worried voice.

"None, she isn't even allowed to talk to her brother. She can't writer him either. If she finds out before I can talk to her that she abandoned her family for a yakuza it would kill her." Miroku explained.

"I understand, I'll get the boys back here and you have my word that I will not say a thing but you have until my son's birthday soon to tell the girl." Izayoi stated. "So start off by making sure you know how she feels about yakuza now."

"I understand…thank you." Miroku whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

After making sure that he could be fine on his own, Izayoi quickly walked out of the room and made sure to leave someone watching Miroku so that in case he did manage to get free he would be unable to leave. Just as she had reached the top floor, Izayoi looked around only to find that her two sons and daughter in law were gone. Just as she was about to look for a phone to call them, she turned around when she heard her mate ask, "What are you doing my dear Izayoi? Are you lost?"

"No, I'm looking for our children." She answered. "Where are they?"

"They left a while ago I believe. Is it of importance?" Inutaisho asked in a worried voice once he picked up on the scent of stress coming off of her.

"Did Rin go with them?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, she said that she was going to protect her mate and brother if it would come to that…now would you tell what is going on." Inutaisho growled out as he began to get annoyed with her questions.

"It's nothing, I just needed their help with something but I'm afraid it would have to wait. Did your friend call you back?" Izayoi answered with a smile on her face.

"No, he said that he would call me once he knew for sure when his daughter would be willing to meet with Rin." Inutaisho stated.

"I see, well then I shall be going to tend to my garden. Have someone come and get me when dinner is ready dear." Izayoi stated before taking her leave.

'_That woman…what is wrong with her?' _Inutaisho couldn't help but think as he was pulled away to tend to some urgent matters by his right hand.

Sango and Ayame had lost so much track of time that the two were brought back to reality when they heard the sound of a bamboo flute being played. With a smile on her face, Sango turned to Ayame and said, "Just to let you know, Kagome is majoring in music. She is pretty good and by the sounds of it we can go out now."

"No kidding…well lets go and see." Ayame stated.

Just as they had walked out, the two were left with an open mouth. It wasn't Kagome that was playing but Kikiyo that was playing the instrument. Before either one of them could say a word, Kagome took in a deep breath as her sister continued to play the flute. Just as they were about to ask what was going on, Kagome walked over to her sister, knocked her down to the ground and used the blood that she now had on her hand and made a seal. Just as Ayame was about to charge at Kagome, she froze when she heard Sango's enraged voice yell out, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing Kagome! Get off of her now!!"

"Sorry Kiki…I just needed for you to let your guard down." Kagome mumbled as she turned around to face Sango to add, "And I have a good reason for doing what I did."

"Is that so?" Ayame growled out in anger as she got ready to attack her old friend.

"Ayame you know I would never do a thing to hurt my sister." Kagome hissed back as she gripped the dagger she had used to draw her blood for the seal to defend herself.

"Sister? Kagome you have a sister?" Sango asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, she needed me that's why I bought her here. I don't really see eye to eye with my father and that's all I'm going to say." Kagome answered. "I hope you can understand."

"Who are you talking to…say no more…so are they staying for dinner?" Sango replied with a grin on her face.

"As much as we would like to we have to get going." Ayame was heard as she locked eyes with Kikiyo.

"I'm Kikiyo by the way…thank you for looking after my younger sister."

"Younger…wait your not twins?" Sango asked.

"No, a lot of people think we are but we're not, I'm actually twenty." Kikiyo answered with a grin on her face.

"Is that so? What a small world." Sango stated.

"Every small, I'll see you girls around." Ayame stated as she got to Kikiyo's side.

"Ayame, make sure that you do not leave her side any more…Kiki once you have made the arrangement I'll take your place. You can't be tested. At the same time it'll give me a chance to meet the father of my unborn nephew or niece." Kagome explained with a grin on her face.

"I'll do what I can but you know your father." Ayame replied.

"I'll talk to him…thank you so much Kagome." Kikiyo answered as she hugged her younger sister. "I'm sorry that you have to protect me instead of me protecting you."

"It can't be helped." Kagome whispered as she hugged her sister.

"I'll tell Sota that you miss him and that he'll see you soon." Kikiyo stated as she pulled away.

"Who's Sota?" Sango asked.

"He is Kagome's and Kikiyo's older brother." Ayame answered.

"Would you guys let me take you back?" Kagome asked.

"Its alright, I can use my miko powers to keep us hidden until we reach our car…I still can't believe you got miko powers after all." Kikiyo replied as she turned to face Sango.

"Not a word to brother, he will want to use that to try and get father to let me do what I want if I agree to go back and I have no intention of going back." Kagome replied.

"We all miss you." Ayame mumbled.

"I know, and I miss everyone." Kagome stated.

Just as they were about to leave, Kikiyo locked eyes with Sango and said, "I know you have known for three years now and I know that she did not speak to you of us but please do not blame her. Do not hate her when she wanted nothing to do with my father and his ways."

Before Sango could ask what she was talking about, Kikiyo and Ayame took their leave. Once they were gone, Kagome reached for her car keys while looking at Sango and said, "Let's go for a drives. There are some things I have to tell you."

"No kidding…what if Miroku shows up?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"He has your number…he can call." Kagome answered.

"Alright…lets go." Sango stated as she followed after her best friend.

Although a part of her told her that she was not going to like what she had to hear another part of her was telling her that everything was going to be alright. That Kagome was still the same girl she had met in high school. The same girl that she had protected from the bitches in high school that had picked on her for so long. Everything was going to be alright, as long as she had an open mind and listened to what her best friend had to tell her everything would work out. She could feel it and that was what was helping her follow after the eighteen year old for a drive. She trusted her with her life and knew that she would trust her with more.

**A/N: well there you have it. That's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you all think and if you are liking it so far. I know it's not that interesting yet but it will get better soon. Please review!!!!!! REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW!!!! **

** Darkiceone **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After they had reached the car, Kagome didn't say a word; she had unlocked it, waited for her to get in and drove off without a word. Realizing that she was just probably thinking of a way to tell her what it was that she wanted her to now. After taking in a calming breath, Sango turned to look out the wind hoping that Miroku wasn't mad at her for the way she attacked before. After making a quick stop and buying some snacks and a few things that they would be able to use for a pick nick, Kagome got back in the car and said, "We'll be gone for a while, do you want to leave Miroku a message and tell him that we'll stop by later on at your house."

"Sure, I'll leave a voice message at the house. I don't think I should call him while he is at work." Sango replied.

"I know your probably confused and unsure but please trust me on this, I need to make sure that there are no eyes to see us and no one to hear us." Kagome explained as she got back on to the highway.

"I'm not confused and I do trust you. I figured you were just thinking of a way to tell me whatever it was that you needed to tell me." Sango replied as she dialed her house number.

"Should have seen that one coming." Sango stated with a grin on her face.

With a smile on her face, Kagome couldn't help but smile before saying, "I'm glad…it won't be as hard as I thought it would be."

With a smile on her face, Sango waited for her to hear the answering machine pick up the phone. Once she heard the machine pick up, Sango took in a deep breath and said, "Miroku, baby, I'm sorry I snapped at you that way. I love you and I know you have your reasons about your job. Anyway Kagome and I are going out of the city for a while. I don't know how long it will take but we are going back home when we get back. Kagome is spending the night so I hope you don't mind…I love you my love…bye."

"Well?" Kagome asked just as Sango finished hanging up the phone.

"Well, I just hope he does not pull off a double shift." Sango whispered.

"I'm sure he is just fine." Kagome replied.

But little did the two girls know their message had been heard. It may not have been heard by Miroku but it was certainly heard by a two inu demons and an inu hanyou. After taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha turned to his brother and sister and said, "I'll stay and wait for them to return. You guys can go back home."

"No chance." Rin immediately replied.

"We are not going to leave you here all by yourself little brother." Sesshomaru added.

"Feh, like I care, you two need to get back. If they are not back by dinner just come and get me." Inuyasha replied.

"I will not be going back home and leave you unprotected." Rin growled out.

Before Inuyasha could reply, Sesshomaru held out his hand as he picked up his phone. He knew that the only time he was called was then his father or mother needed him. Just as he had answered, he was not surprised when he heard his mother's voice say, "Where are you two?"

"We are Miroku's second home. It would seem that his girlfriend will not be arriving until later on today. Possibly later on this evening." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well since no one is home I suggest you three get back home. It would seem that your father was told that someone is trying to frame up, some of our younger members were drugged and tricked into attacking the police, and they believe that your father ordered it."

"We are on our way." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to leave. "You both heard her, we leave now."

Knowing that he could not stay and wait for this girl to appear, Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl and followed after his sister and brother back to the car so that they could make their way home. He knew that he would have to find some way of getting the girl so that she would know the truth soon, but he had to do it while his friend was still recovering, otherwise he would be unable to do what he wanted with his best friend fighting him on this. _'Damn that wench, I will get her one way or another.' _Inuyasha thought before storming out of the house with his siblings in tow.

Once they had arrived at the park Kagome had wanted to take Sango to, Kagome and Sango got out of the car. As soon as they had gotten out, Sango froze at what she saw. Within a blink of an eye Kagome was in front of her blocking the kunai that would have killed her. As Kagome griped it to use it as her weapon, she whispered, "Do not leave my side, there is something I have to do."

"Kagome, what is going on?" Sango asked.

"Just trust me, I'll tell you everything once I have shown them that I'm not here to fight. That I have been here before." Kagome answered as she held the kunai even tighter while yelling out, "How dare you try to kill my guest!"

"Who do you think you are little girl, this is not a park that the most would come to." A demon growl was heard.

"I am not a child, now move and bow down or be killed." Kagome hissed out as her true miko aura was let lose.

"Wow…boy is Miroku going to be shocked by this." Sango whispered to herself.

Sango watched with wide eyes as Kagome jumped into the air and not only blocked the attack but stopped the thousands of needles that had been thrown at her. Once that had been done, Kagome twisted in the air and landed in the entrance to the forest that lay before them. Before she could call out to her in worry, she watched as Kagome ran in with all of her power on the surface. She could hear the clashing of swords and knew that whatever Kagome was doing, that she was in the middle of a great battle. Just as Sango was about to go after Kagome, she froze when she saw the blood covered girl walking out with a grin on her face.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out in worry as she ran toward her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, this isn't my blood." Kagome answered.

"Alright that's it, just what the hell is going on here? Why didn't you ever show us any of your true power much less that you could fight so well?" Sango asked.

"Well that is part of my story, if you want we can get started after I've changed and washed all of this blood off." Kagome answered.

"And where in the hell are you going to do that? I don't' see a bath room or a house in which you can get cleaned up in." Sango pointed out.

"There is a hot spring not far from here, that's where we're going to have our talk; the snacks I bought were for the way back." Kagome shot back, "Now are you going to follow me or are you going to continue trying to stop me?"

Knowing that she would only make things harder if she didn't just follow alone, Sango took in a deep breath and said, "Lead the way then."

As Kagome led the way, Sango could feel the auras of many demons just watching them. She could feel some of their anger, and she could tell that whatever Kagome had done to prove she had been here before she had done to input fear into their very souls. Once she was sure that they were not going to be attacked, Sango began to really pay attention to her surroundings. It was as if they had gone back in time. The forest was protected; it was untouched and pure as if you were in the forest back in the feudal area. Just as they had reached the hot springs, Sango turned to Kagome and said, "You don't have a spare change of clothing."

"Don't worry about that, I have a miko outfit that has been kept here since I last came here. It should fit me a bit tight but it'll be enough until we get to your place." Kagome answered as she began to remove her clothing.

"Are you we being watched?" Sango asked as she looked around. She could feel all the auras that surrounded them and the thought of the demons that hid within the forest watching her undress did not sit well with her.

"No, they were ordered to stay way and out of our and their own sight. If their auras are still troubling I can just push them back." Kagome answered as she removed her bar.

"If you don't mind." Sango stated as she began to lift her shirt up and over her head.

"Anyway, are you alright…I'm sure I didn't miss any of the needles that were thrown at you. I'm sure that you didn't get hit…did you?" Kagome asked in a worried voice as she removed her pants.

"No, you got all of them…but how did you do that?" Sango asked in a worried voice as she began to remove her bar as well.

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome looked over her shoulder as her dropped her pants and asked, "How do you still feel about yakuza?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sango replied in a shocked voice as she quickly dropped her pants and turned to lock eyes with Kagome.

"Just answer the question." Kagome replied.

"I don't know…now will you tell me what you need to tell me." Sango stated as she walked into the hot spring.

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes as she walked into the hot spring and said, "I didn't want to tell you who I was, where I came from since you weren't okay with yakuza. I figured I'd never had to go back to that life again but things have changed now, my sister needs me."

"Oh Kagome, please don't tell me that you were sold to them by your parents." Sango stated in a sad voice.

"No, um…actually my father is the head of the family…what do you know of the Soma family?" Kagome answered as she turned to look at her shocked friend.

"They are the second strongest family in all of Japan. Some say they are just as strong as the Taisho family…Kagome…you're an heir?" Sango asked in a shocked voice.

"Third in line yeah…but the reason you couldn't tell is because of my short hair." Kagome explained.

"What does your hair have to do with all of this? If you looked like one of them short or long hair I would have been able to tell." Sango stated in a confident voice.

After taking in a deep breath Kagome locked eyes with her best friend as she stood up and said, "It make the world of difference, trust me."

Sango watched as Kagome began to glow, she watched as Kagome's hair began to grow in length and she watched as her best friend began to look more and more like the woman that had been a legend and that had escaped her parts so many times. Once Kagome had stopped glowing, Sango covered her mouth as she whispered, "You're her daughter…your that woman's daughter."

"I am Kagome Soma Higurashi, daughter of the head of the Soma family and daughter and successor of my mother, the human demon."

"Kagome, you have any idea what you are saying?" Sango asked.

"I know, and if you want nothing to do with me from here on out I will understand but you're my best friend. Because of whom my parents are and where I came from does not change who I am, and how I acted while I was with you and Miroku." Kagome explained. "Please understand."

As she waited for her friends answer, Kagome slowly lowered herself into the water and began to wash off all of the blood that she had been covered in. she knew that she would have to give her some time, she just hoped that it would not take too long. Just as she had tried to reach over for hair so that she could wash it, Kagome froze when she felt Sango grab it and start to wash it as she heard her say, "I know it doesn't change a thing, I know that your family had nothing to do with the death of my parents but you have to give me time…I can't just stop."

"I know…but I'm glad that you won't leave me." Kagome whispered as she allowed Sango to wash her hair.

"So…um…do you have a husband I don't know about?" Sango couldn't help but ask.

"No, although I'm the third heir I am not a legitimate one." Kagome answered. "I am a daughter that of my father bodyguard. I will never get a chance to take control."

"So then why are you going back?" Sango asked.

"My sister…she needs me now more than ever. My brother married the daughter of another very powerful family but he is living with her in Okinawa. He is the head there and has no wish to return." Kagome answered.

"Wait, you made it sound like if your brother was here. If he is in Okinawa how is Kikiyo going to tell him that you wish him well?" Sango asked.

"She's going to Okinawa soon to go and visit him. She needs to talk to him so that he can try to visit when I am to come and take her place for the testing." Kagome answered.

"What testing." Sango stated as she used her hands and began to pour water over Kagome's head.

"It would seem that she is to marry a very powerful man, so she has to be protected. If she can no protect him then she will not marry him." Kagome stated.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Sango asked in a confused voice as she pulled Kagome's head a bit down so that she could wash out the blood that remained on the top part of her hair.

"No, it wouldn't." Kagome whispered.

"Kikiyo is the heir and she has to marry someone very strong in the yakuza world for her to be given her title…right." Sango stated.

"Yeah, my father has arranged for her to marry someone, she doesn't know who but she's…she's pregnant with the child of her lover. She wouldn't become his mate out of respect for my father…I'm going to take her place and marry the one she was suppose to marry so that she can be with the man she loves." Kagome explained.

"Kagome that's not right, you shouldn't have to do this, can't you just talk to your father. She should talk to him first." Sango stated.

"If they find out that she is with a child that is not of a powerful family, they will kill the child and maybe even her with it. Then that would leave me." Kagome stated. "I don't want to see that happening."

"I'll be right by your side." Sango stated as she allowed Kagome to sit up right.

"What?" Kagome asked in shock.

"I know that I can't be a very good yakuza member but if it came down to it I would do it for you. You're my best friend and my only family left…well in a way." Sango stated.

"What do you mean in a way?" Kagome answered.

"Well I haven't told Miroku but my parents aren't really dead, they're living in Hong Kong with my brother." Sango answered. "They're moving back once I got my degree in the law field but I don't think that is going to happen."

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"the law classes are harder than I thought, I'm changing my major to business…I guess that's why I just get so mad with Miroku so easily…because he hasn't given me a chance to tell him this and I couldn't handle it alone." Sango explained.

"You got me you know…right." Kagome stated as she hugged her friend.

"I know…anyway I'm here for you…so don't try to do everything on your own." Sango stated.

"Thanks…now can you help me cut my hair…I don't want to leave here with long hair." Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"Oh, but you look better with long hair." Sango pointed out.

"I know, I love my long hair but I don't want to be found so I have to keep it short, it's the only way I can change my looks without using a spell." Kagome explained.

"Alright, I'll try my best." Sango replied. "But you're going to have to go and see my friend at her shop when we get back."

"I'll go tomorrow. I just want to go and make sure that Miroku didn't over react." Kagome stated. "You know how he something jumps to conclusions."

"Yeah, but that's why I love him." Sango stated with a grin on her face as she began to cut off all of Kagome's hair so that it was just about the same length it usually was. After making sure that it was about shoulders length, Sango pulled away and added, "You know that I'll have keep up your training if you don't want Miroku to find out."

"Yeah, it's not that I don't trust him but…I just can't help but get this feeling like if he is hiding something…you know?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, I know more than you think. For now we won't tell him anything but we are going to have to tell him the truth at some point you know that right." Sango replied.

"I know, but I just need time to think about how to tell him." Kagome answered as the two of them began to get out of the water.

Once they were dressed and ready to go, Kagome and Sango claimed into the car and began to make their way home. Well to Sango's house. Kagome knew that she would have to tell Miroku at some point but for now it would just have to be hers and Sango's secret. For now it wasn't that big and she would be able to handle things as they were so she would have no problem. Just as they reached the city limits once more, Sango turned to Kagome with a grin on her face and said, "Well now that I know the truth you're going to have to give me the real number to that phone of yours."

"Yeah, I was planning on it…but I'll let you know when's the right time. I have to mess with your phone first." Kagome replied.

"Alright, then I'll leave my phone with you tomorrow." Sango replied.

"Yeah, so are we eating at your place or are we getting take out?" Kagome asked.

"I'll make dinner while you go and use some soap to get out whatever I wasn't able to remove from your hair. I don't want you getting sick because of that damn demon blood." Sango explained.

With a teasing yet mocking voice, Kagome couldn't help but grin as she said, "Yes mother."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as she had entered the house Kagome felt it. She could feel the lingering auras of two demons and a hanyou that had entered her friend's house. Once she was sure that they hadn't left any traps or spells intact, Kagome closed the door and locked it. As soon as she had done so, Sango turned to face her friend when she heard all the locks in the house, the locks on the windows, back doors and side doors, lock themselves. Once that had been done, Kagome took in a deep breath and removed all traces of the auras that had been felt behind and used it to create a seal so that they would not be allowed into the house until she knew who they were. Once that was done, Kagome opened her eyes, smiled at Sango and said, "Sorry but I just didn't like that fact that there were two demons and a hanyou here before we got here."

"Was Miroku with them…did you feel his aura?" Sango asked.

"No, that's why I just used what was left of their auras and created a seal to keep them out." Kagome answered.

"Now I do not want to stay in this house." Sango hissed out as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's not like you're in here alone." Kagome replied.

"I know, but I still don't want to stay in this house if someone broke in and made it look like if they took nothing." Sango replied.

"How do you know that they didn't take anything or that they did? You haven't looked around." Kagome pointed out.

"I would know since it is my house." Sango hissed.

"Whatever, I'm going to go and take a bath; I'll take some of my clothing from the closet you have it in…it's still there right?" Kagome replied as if she had not said that someone had broken into the house just hours before they arrived.

"I'm so happy to see that you're so worried about me." Sango joked.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to face her friend as she continued to make her way up the stairs while saying, "You shouldn't be worried dear sister…because you have the best bodyguard anyone can ask for."

"Boy do I know it…but you're still just a kid." Sango called back in a teasing voice.

As soon as they had arrived, Inuyasha began to make his way to go and see his friend. He had no idea what he was going to do or how he was going to get him to stay calm enough so that he would stay there until Rin said that he could leave. Although she was a demon she knew a lot about healing and was one of the few, very few, demons that could use their aura alone to heal a monk, or miko, or someone with a strong spiritual power within them, she could also sometimes heal those that were around demons very often. Once he had walked in, he was not surprised when he heard his pissed off friends voice ask, "Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of getting you to stay put so that you could heal properly." Inuyasha growled back.

"You were going to do that by making my girlfriend come and see me when she has no idea that I am a yakuza member?" Miroku asked in a confused voice. "You're an idiot after all."

"It would have worked…if she had been at your place to being with. Where is she anyway? Why wouldn't she be waiting for you?" Inuyasha asked while already thinking that his friend as getting played by some whore.

"First of all she is not a whore; secondly she was mad at me so she went to my sweetheart's house." Miroku answered as he was able to catch on to what his best friend was implying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a curious voice.

"How do you know her name…wait…don't tell me you went to her house too." Miroku stated in an angry voice.

"No, I heard a voice mail that you girl left. Before we could even go and see if they were there my mother called us back." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face. "Is she hot?"

"You stay away from her Inuyasha. She is like a little sister to me and I don't need you making things worse." Miroku warned.

"Well maybe this little sister of yours will have a better idea to keep you in bed so that you can heal properly." Rin was heard as she and the rest of the Taisho family walked in.

"What are you all doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"It would seem that it has been agreed that you are into marry the second strongest family in Japan." Sesshomaru answered with a grin on his face. "Thus you will be unable to go after Miroku's younger sister like you wished to little brother."

"We found you a good girl but Rin needs to test her. It was your father's idea." Izayoi answered.

"Feh, like I need to be protected by my mate." Inuyasha growled out.

"We need to make sure that she is able to protect herself like you mother and Rin so that she is not used against you." Inutaisho stated.

"Can I leave?" Miroku was heard.

"No." Inuyasha stated.

"If you allow me to re wrap your wounds and if you promise not to do **ANYTHING** that will cause your wounds to reopen then yes. You will be unable to come to work until you are completely healed." Rin stated.

"I'll remove the restraints." Izayoi was heard.

"No! I don't want him leaving!" Inuyasha growled out.

Knowing that his anger was his way of showing that he cared, Miroku took in a deep breath and said, "I'll stay until tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you sure? I don't think your girlfriend will like this." Izayoi asked as she realized that it was her sons anger that was keeping him from going.

"I'm sure, besides, how much madder can she get anyway? I'll just get her some flowers and a ring." Miroku stated with a grin on his face.

"Feh, when am I suppose to meet the wench?" Inuyasha asked as he referred to his soon to be intended as a wench.

"I do not know, all we know is that the leader of the Soma house has agreed to give his daughter to you if we think she is fit. Rin is to test and train her before you can meet her." Inutaisho explained.

"Feh, then I don't need to know about this until you can tell me when to meet her." Inuyasha growled as he turned to Miroku to say, "come on, we're going to you room."

"Well then, I'm going to sleep, I'm rather tired." Rin was heard as she turned to leave.

"I'll be joining you. If you will excuse us." Sesshomaru stated before following after his mate.

"That's strange…they aren't even going to eat." Inutaisho stated in a worried voice.

With a grin on her face, Izayoi turned to face her mate to say, "That is because they are not worried about eating yet, it would seem our son and our daughter went a child of their own."

"We so didn't need to hear that." Inuyasha growled as he helped Miroku up.

"Ah, if only Sango were interested in having a family right now. I wouldn't let her out of my sight until I was sure she was with my child." Miroku mumbled.

"Pervert." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll have someone send you both some dinner to Miroku's room." Izayoi was heard.

"You spoil those two too much." Inutaisho stated.

"I know, but they're my sons. How can I not?" Izayoi replied.

Once they had reached the room, Inuyasha turned to his friend and made sure that he was not going to be getting out of bed. Once he was sure that he was going to stay put, Inuyasha closed the door and reached for the remote. Before Miroku could even look for something to watch on TV, he turned around with wide eyes when he heard his best friend say, "I want to meet them."

"Come again?" Miroku asked.

"I want to meet these two wenches…girls that you're so worried about. I want to see why they are that important to you." Inuyasha growled out.

"Where did this come from?" Miroku asked.

"You're always worried about them; you even reopened your wounds just so that your girl wouldn't worry about you. That sweetheart of yours you see as a sister…I want to meet them." Inuyasha explained.

With a grin on his face, Miroku locked eyes with his friends and said, "Fine, you can go and meet them as long as I can go home tomorrow and have some time with my girl."

"Feh, what the hell am I suppose to do?" Inuyasha growled.

"You can stay and keep watch over my little sister, she has a habit going out at night and I'm always worried that she'll be attacked." Miroku stated.

"Feh, I'll watch over the girl, but I can't promise that I would stay out of trouble myself." Inuyasha replied as he took the remote from Miroku to look for something to watch.

"If anything happens to her I won't forgive you." Miroku warned.

"I know, that's why I'll protect her with all I got." Inuyasha answered with a grin on her face.

With a smile on his face, Miroku closed his eyes and said, "Well then I guess I'll be going home after all."

"Feh, you'll have to follow my lead so that I can get you out of here. That and I'll have to make sure that we don't get caught." Inuyasha stated.

"Well, I guess I should just get my rest then, see you in the morning." Miroku stated as he got ready to take a nap.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"When I get home." Miroku answered.

Not wanting for him to see how much that small statement had actually hurt him, Inuyasha turned off the TV, told his parents that he wasn't going to eat and made his way to the dojo to practice with his sword. He knew that he shouldn't be jealous of a girl but it was his best friend and he was slowly losing him. He wouldn't say a word, that night he ate his meal and went to his room. Just as he had promised, Inuyasha helped get Miroku out of the house. After leaving a note to his parents so that they wouldn't go looking for him, Inuyasha and Miroku took their leave. Once they were in the car Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Do you remember the way to my house?"

"Feh, like I would forget, are you sure its just going to be your girl there for now?" Inuyasha answered as he drove off.

"I'm sure, my little sis usually stays at home, and I don't think she'd be at my house unless Sango really left like she couldn't stay alone." Miroku answered.

"Good, I just want to meet these two one at a time." Inuyasha growled.

She was always up at this time, nothing would change. Just because she was here at her friend's house didn't change the time she would wake up. After making breakfast at six in the morning, Kagome had woken Sango up so that the two of them could eat. Just as they had finished washing the dishes together, Sango turned to look at Kagome and said, "I'm going to go jump in the shower, and then we can go back to your place."

"Are you sure? I mean we can wait until he get back." Kagome offered.

"He won't be back until late." Sango answered with a sad smile on her face. "it's always been that way."

"Um…well take your time, stay in the tub since it looks like you can use it. I'll clean up and I'll make sure that everything is set for when he gets back." Kagome replied.

"You sound like me." Sango stated.

"No, I'm just the worried sister." Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"Well, then I'll be out in an hour." Sango stated as she began to make her way to the bath.

"Alright, take your time." Kagome called as she began to clean up the living room.

Just as she had finished making sure that the living was cleaned up, Kagome began to make her way to the back of the house to clean and to make sure that there was no one in the back hiding or trying to see if there was anyone that would try to break in. Just as she had finished making sure that the whole first floor was clean, Kagome removed the miko top that she had slept in and made her way up the stairs. Just as she was half way up, she turned to look at the door as it was opened. Knowing that she did not have time to over herself up, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Miroku if that is you coming in then you and I need to talk."

"I'm not alone sweetheart so can you please remove the seal?" Miroku was heard as he fell into the house since Inuyasha had been blasted from his side which in turn removed the only thing that was helping him stay up.

Before he even touched the floor, Kagome caught him and began to heal him as she said, "You are worst then when I last saw you…what the hell happened to you…were you attacked at work again?"

"Um…you can say that sweetheart, so can you really remove the seal?" Miroku was heard.

"First of all I'm going to completely heal you, secondly you are going tell me what you did to my best friend to the point she showed up to my house crying." Kagome stated in a very evil voice as she slightly reopened the wound on his shoulder before she began to heal it.

"Miroku get the wench to lower the seal." A growl was head.

"This wench can knock your sorry ass out mutt so shut it." Kagome hissed as she pulled away from Miroku so that he could finally stand up on his own.

"Kagome, he's a childhood friend, my best friend, please let him in." Miroku stated with a smile on his face as he stood up.

Just as the seal was released, Kagome slapped Miroku across face so heard that it almost knocked him back down to the ground. Once he was sure she wasn't going to hit him again, Miroku faced her and said, "I'm sorry for making her cry like that…but I promise I have some time off."

"Damn Miroku, please don't tell me that this chick is your girl…the one you're so in love with." The inu demon was heard.

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to face the inu hanyou and said, "I'm his sister so back off mutt…Miroku who is he?"

"Um…Inuyasha this is my little sister Kagome. Kagome this is my best friend Inuyasha." Miroku stated.

"Um…well I'm going to go and get dress, Sango is in the shower, and once I get dressed I'll go and take your friend with me so that you and Sango can talk. You better not make her cry like that again because if you do, I will kill you." Kagome hissed before walking off. "Brother or not."

Once she was out of hearing range, Inuyasha turned to Miroku and said, "There is no way I'm going with that crazy bitch."

"First of all watch it because she is still my little sister, secondly you'll probably just be at her place anyway so no funny stuff." Miroku warned.

"How long will you two take?" Inuyasha asked in a defeated voice.

"I don't know but you'll meet her once I go get you from Kagome's place." Miroku answered.

"I want to meet her before I go with that little girl." Inuyasha growled.

"She isn't that little you know." Miroku replied.

"If she's in high school she is little." Inuyasha shot back.

With a grin on his face, Miroku took in a deep breath and said, "She isn't in high school. My little sister is eighteen, and just finished her first semester of college."

"Then why the hell did you always make it sound like if she was in high school?" Inuyasha asked.

"You never asked what kind of schooling she was in at the time." Miroku shot back.

"Feh, fine but it better not be for the night." Inuyasha warned as he looked around before faced Miroku to ask, "How the hell was she able to put a seal up for me anyway since I haven't met her at all?"

"Well, she got some skills, just leave it at that." Miroku answered.

"I'm so glad that you think so highly of me." Kagome's teasing voice was heard as she walked into the room with a muscle shirt and a pair of black baggy pants.

"Feh, that was quick." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not slow." Kagome whispered with a grin of her own.

"I'd like to see how fast you are." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as she walked pass him.

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Miroku asked with a worried voice.

"I'm sure; you and Sango need your time. So you mind as well just take your time. Inuyasha…was it…how about you get some clothing, you can pick him up in the morning." Kagome replied.

"Sounds good to me…Miroku and I have lots to talk about…isn't that right baby?" Sango's cold voice was heard as she appeared at the top of the steps.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered.

Taking that as her cue to get Inuyasha out of the house so that she and Miroku could talk, Kagome took hold of Inuyasha's hand, reached for the bag that was at the corner and walked out. Once they were in the car, Kagome turned it on and drove off knowing that she was doing the right thing. _'I feel like I know him…like I have met him before.' _Kagome couldn't help but think as she tried to figure out what she was going to do if her sister had to come and see her again. Once they were on the road, and once they had reached a red light, Kagome leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'll show you how fast I can go if you show me you're faster."

"Alright, but be warned wench…" Inuyasha growled as he nipped her neck, "I'm a hanyou and I WILL be faster."

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think of this story so far and if you have any ideas of what you would like to see or have Kagome go through before she is revealed to Inuyasha and Miroku for who she is. All ideas are welcomed and so are flames…REIVEW!!!! **

** Darkiceone **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once they had left the house, Miroku turned to Sango and said, "I'll let you go first. But before that you have to know that I'm really sorry for making you cry the way you did…for making you feel so unimportant."

"Uh…I told her not to tell you." Sango hissed as she made her way down the stairs. "And who the hell was that guy that Kagome left with?"

"First of all she didn't tell me a thing; I always know what it is that I do and how I leave you feeling. Secondly that was my best friend Inuyasha and he will protect her with his life."

"If you know how it makes me feel why do you still do it? Hell you can at least make sure that I know you don't mean to make me feel like that." Sango stated an angry voice as she reached his side.

"Because I know that you would only ask questions that I'm not ready to answer." Miroku answered truthfully.

"Then why am I even dating you. We've been together for this long and you still can't tell me what is going on. Miroku I'm getting sick of it." Sango stated in a tired voice.

"What do you mean by sick of it?" Miroku asked in a confused and slightly panicked voice.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Sango locked eyes with Miroku and answered, "What I mean is, if you can't be honest with me and if you have to keep your secrets then I'm not so sure anymore if I can live with you."

"Sango, you can't be serious." Miroku stated as he reached for her hand. "You know I love you and that I would die for you. You are the most important thing in my life, I can't live without you."

"I know, I know how much you love me because I love you just as much if not more but if your job is going to be what pulls you from my side very night then I'm not so sure I can continue living like this. I'm tired of waking up alone; I'm tired of being alone for most of the day when I don't work. I'm tired of you leaving in the middle of our dates because you get called in." Sango stated as tears began to run down the side of her face. "I'm tired of being alone when I'm living with you."

She hadn't intended to cry like this, she hadn't wanted this. She just wanted to tell him what was bothering her so that he could change. So that he could make her feel as if she was the most important thing in the world just like he always told her. But she just couldn't bottle it up anymore. She didn't have enough room in her heart to bottle up any more of the loneliness, angry and disappointment.

Miroku quickly pulled her into a huge and held her as he tried to calm her. As he tried to get her to stop crying so that he would be able to continue to talk to her. He needed to tell her the truth and he needed to tell her soon. Before she left him, before she gave him a reason to give up in life. Once he felt that she was starting to calm down, Miroku took in a deep breath and said, "Please don't leave me, I couldn't bare it if you did. I want you at my side."

"Why? Why do you want me to stay alone in this room? Why do you want to keep me by myself?" Sango asked in a broken voice. "Why do you have to say all of this when you just me feeling so alone in the world?"

"What if I promise to show you where I work when it comes time to go to the Christmas part this year?" Miroku offered in a gentle voice.

"You never take me…you never go." Sango pointed out as she looked up at him.

"I would rather show you why I have to been leaving you alone, I want to show you to see if you would join me…to work with me." Miroku stated in a serious voice. _'Please…don't hate me.' _

"Are you sure you'd be able to get me a job?" Sango asked.

"I will, even if I have to blackmail my boss into it." Miroku answered her with a smile on his face. "This way we'll always be together."

Realizing what he was doing for her, Sango took in a deep breath and said, "Well I guess it all worked out then."

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku asked.

"Well I didn't do so good with my classes this semester so I was thinking of just dropping out of law school and training so that I can become a demon slayer master." Sango explained. "That or a business major…one of the two."

With a grin on his face, Miroku kissed his girlfriend before saying, "Well then it would just make your job a whole lot easier."

And before Sango could ask what he meant, Miroku slammed his lips against her. She was happy that it was all going to end. She would just have to deal with it until the end of the month. After that she would be able to work with him. To be with him a lot more so that she didn't feel so alone. She could finally deal with the fact that she was the most important thing to him and know that it was true. Know that what he told her every morning when they work up he meant it because he would risk his job just for her.

Just as they had reached her house, Kagome closed the door behind her and said, "Make yourself at home, I'm going to go and get changed really quick."

"Why? You look hot in that." Inuyasha growled as he reached for her hand only to grab air.

"To slow puppy, anyway are you hungry? I can fix you some ramen, that's all I got here." Kagome stated.

"What's ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

With a grin on her face, Kagome locked eyes with him and said, "You got to be kidding me right?"

"No…what the hell is ramen?" Inuyasha growled out as he tried to not feel embraced.

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome walked to the kitchen as she said, "I'll show you…but you have to play a little game with me if you like it."

'_Something isn't right here…he seems vaguely familiar.' _Kagome thought as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Feh, fine, I don't think I'll like it anyway." Inuyasha replied as he walked over to the table and took a seat. _'I eat the best food every day, what makes this wench think that she can make something that I'll like.' _

Having nothing to say to him, Kagome began to get her things together so that she would be able to make the ramen she had. Once she looked for the right things, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Pork, beef, or chicken?"

"I'll have beef." Inuyasha answered.

"Alright." Kagome stated as she pulled out to cups; one of her and one for him.

After making sure that they were done, Kagome gave one cup to Inuyasha and said, "Careful its still pretty hot."

"I know you are but what about the food." He tried to flirt.

"Nice try, anyway, here give it a try." Kagome stated as she handed him a pair of chop sticks.

After a while of silence and enjoying her cup of ramen, Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha eyeing her. Once she was sure that he had had enough, Kagome shrugged her shoulders, walked into the living and turned on the TV. It didn't really matter to her if he liked it or not or if he would follow with the little agreement they had made. She just wanted to relax and think of a way to get to her family Christmas part so that she could talk to her father about what had happened with Kikiyo. She also needed to make sure that trade places with Kikiyo when she was to be tested so that nothing happened to her while she was with a child. _'Damn it…there is no one that is qualified to protect her.' _Kagome thought. _'I might have to go back.' _

Kagome was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha sit down next to her and ask, "So, what kind of game did you have in mind?"

"Oh, so he liked it?" Kagome asked in a mocking tone.

"Can it wench and answer my question." Inuyasha growled out.

After hitting him over the head, Kagome let out a low growl of her own and said, "It's simple really, all you have to do is answer the ten questions honestly and that's it. You can ask ten questions in return but you cannot lie. I'll know if you are lying to me or not."

"You don't have my noise, how will you know if I'm lying or not?" Inuyasha asked with a matter-of-fact tone.

With a grin on her face, Kagome locked eyes with the inu demon before her and said, "Because, as my brother said, I am a very talented miko and can read auras to the point that I can tell what they are feeling and if it is related to anything that they were told or were saying. So in a way I can SEE you lying to me."

'_Shit, I have to be careful with this wench.' _Inuyasha thought as he said, "Fine, I won't lie."

"Alright then…shall we start?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and that counts as question one." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.

"Fair enough." Kagome replied. _'Not like I need that many questions to get enough information so that I can look you up on line and find out who you really are…not that I don't trust Miroku, I now that he really is his best friend but something just doesn't feel right.' _

"Are you going to start?" Inuyasha asked once h found that she was taking too long. He didn't want her to think of very personal questions so if he could answer her quickly and make her ask another question quickly he would be fine.

"Just thinking of which questions to ask." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "So second question, what is your full name?"

"My name is Inuyasha Taisho."

"Um…nice name…don't think I have heard of it." Kagome replied.

"Nice, and doesn't mean anything…so next." Inuyasha stated.

"Alright, how big is your family?" Kagome asked.

"I have an older half brother, a sister-in-law, my mother and father." Inuyasha answered. "I have no kids or girlfriends before you even ask."

"I guess that saved me a question or two." Kagome joked.

"Do I really look like the type to have kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well first of all you are my brothers friend, secondly you look older then Miroku." Kagome answered.

"Feh, I should take that as an insult, I should also tell Miroku what you side." Inuyasha stated.

"Tell him, he will only shrug it off. Now, one to the next question." Kagome replied as if his threat did nothing to her.

"You don't go around the bush do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, alright, um…do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

"No, not at the moment…interested?" Inuyasha asked in a husky voice as he leaned into her.

Kagome stood up and took her cup to the trash while placing chop sticking in the sink before saying, "No, just curios."

"Yeah and I'm a full blood demon." Inuyasha growled.

"Um…" was all Kagome said as she picked up his cup.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like I said, I'm good with auras, I can tell that your seal was broken and you have lost yourself to the pure demon blood that runs through your vines." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "But by the looks of it you don't have your sealing weapon on you."

"Just ask your fifth question." Inuyasha growled out in anger. _'Shit…I really have to watch it with this one.' _

"Alright, fifth question…how old are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm twenty-two. Going to be twenty-three soon." Inuyasha answered.

"Where do you go to school?" Kagome asked.

"I work, I don't go to school since I already have a degree in business." Inuyasha answered. "What's with these questions? You could have asked Miroku."

"I could have, but I guess I figured it be best to ask the personal questions to the person I'm trying to get to know." Kagome replied.

"Feh, I suppose that's true." Inuyasha stated.

"Now then, question seven will be…what kind of car do you drive?" Kagome asked as she began to gather the information she would need to make sure she would be able to find out more about him.

"I usually drive a black motor cycle." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face. _'There now she has waste a question by asking me what kind of bike.' _

"Nice…what kind of bike is it?" Kagome asked with a calm voice.

"What not angry that you had to waste a question?" Inuyasha replied.

"No, I could tell that you weren't going to answer or give me that much, so that is why I came up with my next question already." Kagome answered. "So answer my question."

"Feh, I have a classic Harley imported from the states." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

With a grin on her face, Kagome took in a deep breath and asked, "What is the license plate number on it?"

"Well if I didn't know any better you're trying to dig up some info on me." Inuyasha stated as he stood up and walked over to the table where she sat.

"And if I was? What then?" Kagome asked with a challenging tone. "You can't go back on your word; I can tell you're the type that keeps his word."

As he sat on her on the table so that she was in between his legs, Inuyasha leaned into her and said, "I'll right down for you, and I would do nothing, so there are the answers to the last two questions…this game is over."

"Oh, well I suggest you right down the license before you say that the game is over, otherwise it won't be over until I got the numbers and letters…baby." Kagome whispered into his ear as she slightly teased him by pressing her body against his.

"Um…why don't I just give that to you later?" Inuyasha growled.

Before Kagome could even tell him to pull away that she had only been teasing him, Inuyasha slammed his lips against her. She could feel the need the want coming off of him and it was hitting her hard. She had no idea why but she felt a strong need to for him, she felt like having all of him. These feeling were only going to bring back bad memories for her and she needed to end things quickly and without hurting him. _'But I can't…I don't want to let go.' _Kagome thought as she not only wrapped her arms around his neck but her legs around his waist.

After pulling away so that he could kiss her neck, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "How about we take this to the couch."

"Uh…sure…lets watch a movie." Kagome whispered as he moved her head to the side so that he could have better access to her neck.

As soon as he had sat on the couch, Kagome sat in his lap as she slammed her lips against his. She couldn't help but kiss him, to have him hold her as if he was the only thing that mattered at the moment. Just as Inuyasha had started to remove her shirt, Kagome pulled away and got off of him with a flushed look on her face. After taking deep breaths and calming her racing heart, Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, um…I don't think I should be doing this with you…I'll be back, I'm just going to go and put my phone to charge." Kagome replied.

"Feh, you have a house phone, just come and sit with me." Inuyasha requested as he offered her his hand. He felt something in him awaken. A very strong need for her would not go away and he had no idea what he was going to do if he didn't just fuck her and leave before Miroku got back. he was engaged and figured that all it was hidden lust that she had awakened.

"Um…alright…but no funny stuff, let's just watch a movie." Kagome replied as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her into his lap once more.

"Fair enough, but you have to agree to go on a date with me." Inuyasha mumbled into her ear before lightly nipping her neck.

"I said no funny business." Kagome warned.

"I'll behave if you answer my question." Inuyasha growled as he moved his hands under her shirt.

"Fine, but I work tomorrow so you have to wait till I get out of work." Kagome replied.

"What time do you go in?" Inuyasha asked as he allowed her to reach for the remote so that she could find something to watch.

"Late and I close, I get out at midnight so it would have to be another night. Sorry about that." Kagome replied as she got out of his lap to start shielding her heart once more. _'I can't have these feelings again. I don't want to end up with a broken heart like I did the last time.' _

Realizing that he would be unable to convince to do anything else from here on out, Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he tried to ignore the longing for the girl he had just met. He knew he had no right to offer to mate with her, to make her want him when he was not for the taking. After taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes, counted to ten and opened them to being watching the movie that Kagome had chosen. Just as all the previews had ended, Kagome returned with a bowl of popcorn and s blanket for herself. Just as she had take a seat, she turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Do you want some?"

But before he could make a smartass remark, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "And I don't mean if you want to do it, I meant if you wanted some popcorn you pervert."

"Feh, sure." Inuyasha answered as he reached for the bowl to grab a hand full of popcorn. "What are we watching anyway?"

"My favorite movie of all time." Kagome answered.

"And what movie would that be?" Inuyasha asked once he realized that she would not be giving him the name of the movie unless he asked.

With a grin on her face and her eyes still on the TV screen, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "We are going to watch Pride and Prejudice."

"A chick flick?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed voice.

"One you never said what you wanted to watch nor did you recommend something. Since you said nothing I chose. If you don't like it then you can go to sleep and let me enjoy my movie." Kagome replied as the movie began.

"Fine then, but you have to let me use your lap so that I can take my nap." Inuyasha growled as he pushed her to the edge of the couch so that he could lay down.

"Why should I?" Kagome asked as she looked down to lock eyes with the hanyou that was about to place his head on her lap.

"Because then I won't let you watch the movie in peace, I will only try to convince you to make a movie of our own." Inuyasha growled out in a low husky voice.

"Uh…hurry up before I knock you out." Kagome hissed as she moved the popcorn bowl to the side so that he could lay his head on her lap.

"Feh, that's what I thought." Inuyasha mumbled as he closed his eyes and began to tone out the sound of the TV so that he could slowly drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He opened his eyes and had no idea where he was. He didn't recognize this as Miroku's place, he had seen it before, yet it was vaguely familiar. After rubbing his eyes, he turned his head to the right only to be met with a blank TV screen. As he continued to look around, he took in a big sniff to see if the smell would remind him of where he was. As soon as her scent hit his nose he remembered everything. And just as suddenly as everything had came rushing back, the same feeling of need, of want came back to him. Just as he was about to jump up he noticed the arms that was warped around his neck. He looked up to find a sleeping girl holding on to him as if he were her toy. With a smile on his face, Inuyasha easily got out of her grip and lifted her up and off the couch.

The moment he had done so, Kagome had turned into him and had once again warped her arms around him only adding to the need that he already had for her. After making sure that the front door was locked, he turned to clock only to find that it was already well into the night and there was nothing to be done. As he made her way to her bed room, he removed his shoes and had somehow managed to remove his shirt. He knew that he would be spending the night there; he really didn't care as long as he would be able to meet Sango soon.

"Feh, damn wench feel asleep with me." Inuyasha couldn't help but mumbled as he laid her down on her bed.

"Um…don't go…" Kagome mumbled in her sleep as she turned over and reached out for him but only grabbing the top of his pants.

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha removed his pants so that he was in nothing but his boxers. Once he was sure that he wouldn't wake her as he claimed into bed, Inuyasha pulled her toward him and covered them in a blanket so that they could go into a deep sleep. He knew he would probably wake up really early since he was going to sleep without eating and so early. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, Inuyasha grinned and nipped at the base of Kagome's neck as she pulled him closer to her. _'Even if he'll hate me…I'll have you…you've made my blood boil to the point it will not cool until I've had you.' _Were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

It had been hours since they had fallen asleep and not even the shot of a gun could wake Inuyasha, not even if was sleeping right next to the gun when it went off. After making sure that he had all the warmth he needed from her puppet, Kagome slowly got out of bed and looked around. Once she saw what time it was she couldn't help but grin. Once she was sure that her spell had worked, Kagome put his ears as she said, "Sorry my little puppy but I have work to do, and I do need to find out what kind of friend you really are to my brother."

Just as she had reached the living room, Kagome turned on her answering machine as she heard Sango's happy voice say, "I know that we left you with Inuyasha but you have to realize, we needed our time. I mean needed it. We'll stop by in the morning so try not to kill him please…take care and we'll see you soon."

"Nice, I guess I'll cook something for the puppy when he wakes up." Kagome told herself as she turned off the machine and began to remove her clothing. As she stripped down to nothing but her bra and underwear, Kagome grabbed her laptop and her phone and began to get to work. Just because she was no longer with her family did not mean that she did not have the same connections she had when she was with them. Just as she had turned on her laptop, Kagome dialed her brother's number and waited for him to pick up. Just as she heard the line pick up, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I know that its late but I just need to ask for your help."

"Um…if you're looking for my husband he isn't here…he was called out." A woman's voice was heard.

"Oh, um…I believe we haven't met." Kagome replied.

But before Kagome could introduce herself, she was stopped when she heard the woman's voice say, "I know who you are, you're his youngest sister Kagome. I'm sorry he wasn't able to help you; I know that you're not with your family. I told him to offer you a home hear but I suppose that would not solve the problem."

"Thank you but I'm sure I'm fine here. I have friends here that help look after me…um…have we met before, I recognize your voice." Kagome replied.

"Well, I do not know but if we have then I am glad that I am still alive." She replied with a slightly joking tone.

"Yes, well can you please not tell him that I called, I think I just found what I wanted to know." Kagome replied.

"Alright, so long as you promise to visit us soon." She replied.

"You have my word, I'll see what I can do after the new years and before my schooling starts up again." Kagome replied.

"Alright then, I bid you a good night…my younger sister."

With a smile on her face, Kagome closed her phone and began to work with her computer. As she began to dig up a lot of the information on Inuyasha some of it didn't add up. some small things but not much, therefore she over looked it as if it were nothing. That and she was starting to feel drained since she had to please a seal on herself so that she would stop doing what she had started with him in the first place. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome looked out at the moon and smile as she let out a long sigh.

"My troubles are my own and they only seem to be adding up…what should I do…how should I go about this…I need answers and I will only be able to get them until after I've spoken with father. I have no idea who this is going to end but if it means that my sister will be happy I will give up this life, and marry the man my father has chosen." Kagome whispered to herself as the moon seemed to dim a bit.

After closing her eyes and allowing some of her seal to weaken, Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at the screen only to find a police report with Inuyasha's name on it. It would seem that he had something to do with one of the major yakuza families in the city. Which she didn't now since they hadn't named it in the report. Knowing that there was more to this guy and the relationship he had with her brother, Kagome figured she would question her brother tomorrow. _'Now if only I would be able to get Sango to take Inuyasha somewhere so that I can spend some time alone with Miroku…my brother has to be questioned one way or another.' _Kagome thought as she began to make her way back to bed.

The couple had walked in only to be surprised that there was no mess at all. All was well and in place. While Sango checked to see if they had ordered out or if Kagome had made anything, Miroku looked around in the leaving to find no signs of a fight. He was sure that the two would have at least spared one another but noting. Sango turned to her boyfriend, now fiancé, and said, "I'm going to go and check the bed room."

"I think I should call Inuyasha. By the looks of it he left her after a while." Miroku stated. Although he was not up to full strength he still needed to make sure that his best friend/bosses was alright. _'Inuyasha where the hell are you?' _he thought as he began to dial his number.

"Um…Miroku…come here…" Sango's unsure voice was heard.

Closing his phone shut while walking over to his girl, Miroku took in a deep breath and called back, "What is it?"

"This." Sango stated as she pointed to the two that were lying in bed, covered with the bed sheets.

"Oh, you just found Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku stated as he turned to redial the number only to stop once the truth hit him hard.

"Now Miroku, love, we shouldn't wake them." Sango stated.

"Like hell." Miroku growled as he moved to reach for Inuyasha only to stop when they heard Kagome's sleepy voice say, "Um…what…are…you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing in bed with a guy you just met?" Sango shot back.

"He makes a good pillow." Kagome answered as she slowly got out of bed, "Come on, I'll explain it in the kitchen."

"Explain nothing; I'm going to beat the shit out of him." Miroku was heard.

"You will not, now come on." Kagome hissed as she formed a barrier around the sleeping hanyou.

As they walked toward the kitchen, Kagome made note of Sango's smiling face and the ring on her finger. With a smile on her face, she locked eyes with the two of them one they had reached the table and said, "Let me be the first to say, congratulations."

"Thanks," Sango stated with a slight blush on her face.

"Now will you tell us why you were in bed with him in nothing but your bra and underwear?" Miroku growled.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep so I came to the living room and watched some TV with the window open. As you can see I got cold so I just got into my warm bed, snuggled up to Inuyasha since he was warm as hell and passed out. No big deal." Kagome answered.

"No big deal? You were in bed with someone you just met how the hell does that make you look?" Miroku replied.

"It shouldn't make her look like anything since you're her brother and trust her right?" Sango's cold voice was heard as she got protective of Kagome.

"Did anything happen?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing, damn, to think you of all people would believe me." Kagome hissed out in a hurt tone. She was more hurt about lying to him then she was of him thinking of her as a whore.

Miroku turned away and said, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm going to go and wake him up. He's slept long enough anyway."

"No hitting." Kagome called out to him.

Once Miroku was gone, Sango pulled her make-up out of her bag and said, "You're lucky since he didn't see that mark, now get over here."

"What mark?" Kagome asked.

"God girl, I need to show you when he isn't around. Look I'll take Inuyasha with me to go and get some breakfast, one I want to get o know him and secondly I want to know he'll treat you right."

"Sango, it was nothing really I don't like him that way." Kagome answered.

"Whatever, just stay here and make sure that Miroku is alright, he seems a bit different." Sango replied.

"How different?" Kagome asked.

But before Sango could answer, there was a loud crash heard from the room. Taking that as a sign to go and see what was going on in her home, Kagome reached for Inuyasha's shirt, which was on her floor, and put it on before walking after Sango. As soon as they had gotten to the room, they found Miroku on the ground and a very pissed off hanyou standing up and by the bed. Before Sango could make a move to protect Miroku, Kagome had moved with the same speed of that day. _'She may have left that world but that world never left her.' _Sango thought sadly.

"Uh…" Miroku was heard.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, he always gets like this when he wakes up." Miroku answered as he got up with the help of Sango.

Just as he had stood up, the two turned to face Kagome as she pinned Inuyasha to the wall with her power alone. Before they could even say a word, Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and whispered, "If you ever hurt my brother or my sister in any way in my house or out, I'll kill you…don't forget that."

"Alright, that's enough kids, Kagome let him go." Sango was heard in a mother like tone.

"I'm going to go and make something to eat." Kagome hissed.

"I'll go and bring up some drinks. Inuyasha can you come with me…I would like to get to know my fiancé's best friend a bit more." Sango was heard while Miroku inwardly flinched.

"Fiancé?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to lock eyes with Miroku.

The moment she noticed the slight fear in her brothers eyes Kagome realized that this had more to do with Miroku's job then with their friendship. Before Miroku could say a word, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and said, "You should be happy for them. He is after all your best friend."

"Feh, congratulations on you both. I'll go with Sango to get to know her, you can stay here and get the full story." Inuyasha was heard.

"I'm driving." Sango was heard.

"Thanks." Miroku stated with a grin on his face before whispering. "It's not that I don't believe you but…dude she's my little sister."

Once they were out of the door, Kagome turned to Miroku and said, "You got some explaining to do."

"About what? I was only looking out for you." Miroku pointed out as he followed her toward the kitchen.

"I'm not talking about that, but while we are on the subject, I am not a kid anymore. Who I wish to kiss, or have sex with should have nothing to do with you." Kagome replied in a cold voice.

"Wow…you're really mad…but what the hell did I do?" Miroku asked once he realized that she was mad about something else.

"You didn't tell me the truth, you and he are best friends but there is something more that you didn't say. And don't say you have no idea what I'm talking about since he has a criminal past." Kagome hissed out.

"You're checking up on my friends now?" a pissed off Miroku asked.

"Yeah, after that day of you showing up to pick up Sango with a gunshot wound like that, I do not have any idea as to who you really are anymore." Kagome pointed out.

"How the hell did you know it was a gun shot wound?" Miroku asked as he took a step back from her.

With a grin on her face, Kagome locked eyes with Miroku and said, "I ran away for a reason, my father owes a lot of debit to a yakuza family and he constantly came home shot. I can recognize a gunshot wound not even without seeing it."

"How attacked your father?" Miroku asked in a serious voice.

"Hell should I know, but the better question should be…why were you shot while you were supposed to be at work?" Kagome shot back with cold and angry eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me Kagome. I'm twenty-one and can take care of myself." Miroku stated.

"I know how old you are and I know that you can take care of yourself. What I want to know is why the hell you're lying to my best friend and putting her life in danger." Kagome hissed out in pure anger. _'I have to deal with Kiki and now I find out that Miroku…I'm going to have to be careful around him from now on.' _

Only now realizing that Kagome had not said a word to Sango, Miroku locked his now cold, and yakuza like eyes with hers and said, "You better not tell Sango anything."

"Or what? You'll hurt me or keep me by talking how?" Kagome replied. "I know you don't have the heart to hurt me Miroku so just answer my question."

Miroku had always known who he would chose if he ever came down to this and as much as it hurt them, he took in a deep breath and began to surround her in a barrier to the point she would have very little air to breath in. With wide and shocked eyes, Kagome glared at Miroku as she quickly broke through the barrier. Realizing what he had done, Miroku tried to reach out to her, but before he could pull her into his arms so that he could apologize, Kagome surrounded herself in a barrier and said, "I see, so that's how it was all along…fine. I'll stay out o your way, I won't hurt Sango but you can be damn sure if anything happens to her I'm going to cut off your balls and put them in a jar before feeding you your own dick."

"Kagome wait, I didn't mean it." Miroku tried as he tried to grab her only to stop as her barrier pushed him back.

"No, I see how it is. I won't come between those you care for most; I'll act as if nothing has happened so that Sango doesn't have to worry. Who you work for is no longer any of my concern. Just leave me alone until they get back. I need to go and take a bath." Kagome hissed out with such heart and sure anger that he knew he would not be able to fix this easily.

'_What the hell did I just do?' _Miroku thought as he walked over to the couch and sat down to think. He loved Sango and his loyalty was with Inuyasha. He had deiced a long time ago that if it came down to it he would abandon Kagome for those two. Yet his heart ached with so much pain after hurting her like that. He had no idea what he was going to do to make things better but he would make them better. Even if it meant he would have to tell her the truth before he would tell Sango anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the time they had returned, they had found Miroku and Kagome sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. They what they could tell they had just finished joking around when they had walked in. As soon as they had arrived, Kagome had stood up without a word and left to her room after sending a very dangerous glare at Miroku. While Sango tried to see what exactly happened, Inuyasha sniffed around only to find the remains of strong spiritual powers and sadness, which were directed at Miroku. Once she had gotten dressed, Kagome walked out of her room with her bag and keys in hand. Before Sango or Inuyasha could ask where it was that she was going, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I'm going to work, let yourselves out when you leave. I'm taking my car so catch you guys later."

"Kagome?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, just pissed that I got called in early. I'll call you guys up to see what is going to happen before I head out of town." Kagome answered.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked as she tried to go after her.

'_Something isn't right here.' _Inuyasha thought as he kept quiet.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone. I need to get ready." Kagome stated as she grabbed her cup and placed it in the sink in the kitchen.

'_Great, now I know something happened.' _Sango thought as she completely forget about her idiot boyfriend and began to think about the different possibilities of what might had happened to get Kagome to go and see her family.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity.

"I'm going to go and visit my brother; anyway, I'll see you all later." Kagome answered before taking her leave. As soon as she had walked out of her house, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

'_Well that proves my point.' _Sango thought as she took in a deep and calming breath.

"She has a brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, she does have a family, but she ran away from them." Miroku answered.

She had no other way to control her emotions but to lock them up deep within herself until she found a time and a place where she could be alone to let everything out. Now was diffidently not a good time nor was there a good time that was soon to come. She would have to keep it all bottled up until she either made time to let everything out or until she found the only man that could make her feel safe enough so that she could cry, yell, and let everything out.

After watching Kagome take her leave, Sango turned to glare at her boyfriend as she asked, "Just what the hell did you two talk about?"

"Nothing, she told me that nothing happen and we just started talking before she took a bath." Miroku answered.

"So that's why she left like one pissed off bitch ready to hurt the first person to say the wrong time to her?" Sango replied.

"I guess, she did get that call from work so I'm sure that it was that boss that she didn't like that had called her in." Miroku answered as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Feh, so what are we going to do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now, I'm going to go back home and get ready for my job. Miroku are you going to work also?" Sango asked.

"No, I'm going to have a few days off and since Inuyasha is in town I was hoping that he could stay with us." Miroku stated as he stood up to go and put his cup in the sink.

"Well, I guess we better get home so that I can move what Kagome left in the guest room to the attic." Sango was heard as she turned to face Inuyasha. "You don't mind right?"

"No, I guess its ok." Inuyasha answered.

"Well ten let's get going." Miroku was heard as he finished washing the cup before turning to follow them out.

"I'm just going to go and make sure I didn't leave anything here. I don't want to piss her off by leaving something behind." Inuyasha stated as he made his way to her room.

"Don't worry she won't mind, just follow us. I'm sure you have enough clothing anyway." Sango was heard as she pulled Inuyasha out of the house.

One they had reached the house, Sango had gotten a hold of the plastic bag with the bloody clothing Kagome had arrived with when they had gotten back from that place. After doing that and letting the Inuyasha settle into her room, Sango made her way to her room where she found Miroku looking at a picture of her, Kagome and him. As she closed the door behind her, she heard Miroku say, "I fucked up."

"I know, I didn't need to hear it. But what are you going to do about it?" Sango asked as she moved to sit by him.

"I always thought that it would never hurt this much if I had to chose one of you three to abandon. I didn't think that it would hurt so much making Kagome hate because I chose you and Inuyasha over her." Miroku whispered. "But I was wrong."

"Chose? Who asked you to chose?" Sango asked in a confused voice.

"I'll explain everything later, probably after the Christmas party, right now I need to think of a way to make it up to her, to prove that I didn't really mean to belittle her…she's my little sister after all." Miroku replied.

"Are you going to invite her?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, she has to be with family by the sounds of it. She cut all ties with her father, not her brother and sister. I'm sure she would like to visit them." Miroku answered. _'That and I don't think it's the best idea to do right now.' _

"Well I guess for now all you can do is give her some time." Sango replied.

"Yeah, but I don't want to wait to long." Miroku stated.

"So, I take it you and Inuyasha aren't going to do anything tonight?" Sango asked.

"No, we're staying in to catch up. I think I'll go and see Kagome when she gets home so I hope you don't mind staying with Inuyasha." Miroku replied.

"Alright, maybe I can get him to spar with me since I'm always throwing you to the ground." Sango stated with a grin on her face.

"Alright, I'll talk to him about it while you're at work." Miroku stated as he stood up to leave.

"Well then I'm going to get ready for work." Sango replied as she began to undress.

After walking into the room and down the hall way to the guest room, Miroku could hear Inuyasha talking with his brother. Before he could really listen to the conversation, Miroku walked in and glared at Inuyasha as he heard him say, "I know but I want to stay here that and I want to make sure that Miroku gets enough time to heal. I'll be fine and I won't go out that often so you have nothing to worry about."

As Miroku closed the door behind him and made it so that Sango would not hear what Inuyasha was saying, Inuyasha turned to look at him as he replied, "I know that I can't stay here for the whole half month that his hurt and recovering but his little sister will heal him later and after words we'll go back after spending a few days here since I want to get to know these girl."

Just as he had sat down, Miroku couldn't help but grin when he heard Inuyasha growl out, "Of course I want start shit with his little sister, I know that I am technically engaged so I will not be doing anything to dishonor the family or the girl. Now I got to go, so I'll call home later."

"You can't blame me for getting angry since even your family thinks the same thing." Miroku stated.

"Feh, they aren't you, you should have known better." Inuyasha growled.

As Miroku stood up, he locked eyes with Inuyasha and said, "Your right, I do know better. That's way I noticed the small mark you left on the back of my sister's neck."

"Feh, it didn't go any further then that." Inuyasha replied with a guilty voice. "You can trust me on that one."

"I know, she would have told me." Miroku stated. "You're just lucky that I didn't tell her about the mark on her neck."

"Feh, it'll be gone in a few days; hopefully she won't mind that any of her guy demon friends stay away from her for a while." Inuyasha replied with a grin on his face.

"She'll just remove it." Miroku stated as if nothing.

With a serious look on his eye, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and asked, "Where did you find this girl? She has a lot of power, she has got to have a strong family somewhere and I'm sure that they are looking for her."

Before Miroku could answer his question, Sango knocked on the door before letting herself in. Just as she had walked into the room, Sango turned to Miroku and said, "Sorry but just to let you know I'm going to work so I'm going take the car since you guys are staying in. I'll be home later so try not to break anything and there food if you get hungry. Bye baby, I love you."

"Love you to." Miroku replied with a smile on his face.

Once he was sure that she was out the door, Inuyasha locked eyes with his best friend and said, "You are lucky that I did not tell my father that you have already promised her that you would marry her."

"I would have figured that much out and for that I thank you." Miroku answered in a tried voice.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, she may have healed me but she wasn't able to give me my strength back. I should be alright by the end of the day." Miroku explained.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no idea, I did something to Kagome that I did not want to do. I need to make sure she understands that I did not mean to make her feel abandoned." Miroku stated.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Remember when I told that I had already figured out who I would abandon if I had to chose?" Miroku whispered in a soft and sad filled voice.

"You didn't?" Inuyasha asked in a shocked filled voice.

"Yeah, now I don't know what to do to make up for it." Miroku replied.

"Well, tell her the truth. I'm sure she'll be able to handle it better then that girl of yours. That and I'm starting to think that she is on to us." Inuyasha growled as he moved to leave the room to explore the house.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Miroku asked as he followed after his friend.

As Inuyasha walked down the stairs he said, "It means that I lost a bet and played her little game of ten questions. I'm sure she used it to find out about me. I don't think she'll be able to find much until she gets a chance to do it."

"Did she write anything down?" Miroku asked in a serious voice.

"No, so I'm guessing if we can keep her busy long enough for her forget my answers." Inuyasha replied.

"Are you sure that she didn't check up on you already?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, the wench fell asleep during the movie we were watching. I carried her to bed so and joined her, not in that way mind you, so I'm sure." Inuyasha answered.

"Um…I guess I should tell Kagome the truth before Sango. Oh I'll be taking Sango with me to the part this year. I hope you let everyone know to get things ready." Miroku stated.

"What about your little sister? What is she going to do?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of curiosity.

"She is probably going to go and see family like she usually does. She ran from her father, she meets with her older sister and brother without his knowing so she usually is gone." Miroku explained.

"After what you pulled off, you better not tell her the truth now." Inuyasha stated.

"I'm not that stupid, but I will tell her before she leaves." Miroku replied.

"Feh, so then you will talk to her, while I help keep her busy so that she can't look into me or my past." Inuyasha growled.

"Alright, then I'll go and visit her when she gets out of work." Miroku stated. "You are going to stay here and spar with my girl. She needs a good sparring partner and Kagome isn't all the fighting type. She relies on her miko energy to much."

"Feh, fine with me." Inuyasha answered. "I could use a new sparring partner myself."

"Now all I have to do is find a way to figure out what time she gets out of work." Miroku mumbled as he walked toward the kitchen.

"She gets out at midnight." Inuyasha called as he turned on the TV to look for something to watch.

"Alright then what now?" Miroku asked.

"Now I watch TV and you make some lunch or find something to eat for dinner." Inuyasha called back in a mocking tone.

She had explained to her boss that she needed to leave early and if it would be alright for her to go in early and get out early. She knew it wouldn't be fair to anyone but right now she didn't really care. After being allowed to, Kagome had left her things in her locker before going down to work. It had been hours since she had started and she had finally gotten her first break. She was tired and just wanted to go home but couldn't. Just as she had entered the break room, she took in a calming breath and said "Hi Hojo."

"Kagome, I didn't know you were working right now." The boy with light brown hair stated as he walked over to her locker.

"Well something came up so I had to clock in early so that I could clock out early. What time do you come in?" Kagome asked.

"Soon, I think I'll be working with you at the registers today." Hojo answered with a smile on his face. "I just finished my training so I think you'll be the one to help me get use to things."

"Oh, well alright, I guess we'll see when we get down now won't we?" Kagome replied as she pulled her cell phone out only to find a text message from her sister. _'Shit, now what happened?' _

"Are you on break?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah, so if you excuse me I have to return a call." Kagome answered in a cold tone before walking out the exit so that she could make her call in the back of the store.

She had been working as a cashier for about two years now and the whole time she hated it but it was a job. She didn't have money to picky about her jobs so she couldn't say no. Just as she had begun to dial the number, Kagome closed her phone as she felt as if she was being watched. Not wanted to get caught or to have to kill anyone that would find her, Kagome slowly walked back in and took in a calming breath. There was no way that she could have been found. No way that she would be found since they were looking for her all over the world expect for the very city she had been raised in. _'But still…that aura…it felt so familiar…so right…yet so deadly…I got to make sure that I'm not followed tonight.' _She thought as she made her way back to her locker to leave her phone. After making sure that her locker would not be opened, Kagome made her way back out and to her job.

The aura he had felt had been so similar yet so different at the same time. He knew that she had left after he had left her. After he had told her that it would not work out. He knew that he still loved her and whether she still loved him or not didn't matter. If he had found her he would make sure he knew of his regret so that he could be given a second chance. He had followed the aura only to find that it was a girl that looked nothing like his past lover. She looked nothing like the deadly girl he loved.

Instead of the long raven hair like the girl he had left, this girl had short black hair. She had warm brown eyes that looked nothing like the demon like eyes he loved to stare into. Her aura was calm and happy, unlike the murderous aura that he loved and was driven crazy by. This was not the girl he loved, this was only a girl that had an aura that he recognized simply because it was similar to hers but not her. _'I have to come back tomorrow. I'm sure I'll be able to tell if it's her or not if I can just get a bit closer to her. I have to touch her…if I can do that, I'll be able to read her aura like a book and know if it is her or not.' _He thought before jumping to the next roof top to take his leave.

**A/N: Short I know but I figured this was the best way to end the chapter. Please let me know what you think and review. **

** Darkiceone **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After she had gotten out of work early, Kagome had called Sango and left a message so that she knew not to come to see her and that she would explain everything later when she got a chance to. Just as she had reached her house, Kagome closed the door and activated the seals she had placed all around. Once that was done, she allowed her miko energy to grow her hair so that she no longer looked like the little girl most mistook her for. Once that had been done, Kagome dialed her sisters number as she made her way to her room. Just as she had started to get undress, Kagome heard her sister's worried voice say, "Kagome? Kagome is that you?"

"Yeah, you should know it's me…now what exactly is going on? What's with the weird message, the only time father would leave you in charge would be if he had to go and see what happened to Sota." Kagome explained.

"Something did happen." Kikiyo answered in a sad voice.

"What do you mean something did happen?" Kagome asked as she removed the last of her clothing.

"Sota is missing, father went to go and help control the family that Sota took over after marrying. I have to control the family here and make sure that everything runs smoothly. I have no idea what to do, I ordered everyone to return home as soon as I got back." Kikiyo stated. "Was that the right thing to do?"

"That was good, just stay there I'll be there in a bit. So don't freak out, just stay awake until I get there, has it been announced that father has left?" Kagome asked as she began to look for her old clothing and her weapons.

"Yes, all the heads are to come and see me to make sure that they are to follow whatever orders I have for them, if I have none then all they have to do is follow the orders father left them." Kikiyo explained.

"Alright, I know what we are going to do so don't worry." Kagome replied as she began to get in a black skirt.

"What about Sota, I'm worried about him." Kikiyo replied.

"I'll take care of it so don't worry, just make sure you get someone to get me a plane ticket to Okinawa as soon as you can. I'll leave after I've gone to see how you are doing." Kagome explained.

"Alright, but what about your friend?" Kikiyo couldn't help but asked, "Won't she be worried?"

"Um…I'm going to drop off a letter explaining things so that she doesn't worry about me. I'll be there as soon as I'm done alright?" Kagome asked.

"Alright, just stay safe." Kikiyo replied.

"I will." Kagome said before hanging up the phone.

Once she had finished getting dressed in a black button up blouse with a side pocket, over that she had put on a tan coat that would tan down the clothing from labeling her as a yakuza. At her left she had a sword and on her right leg, hidden from sight she had her two daggers at the ready. After taking in a calming breath, she reached for the blood red tie that her brother had gotten her that matched what she was wearing perfectly and put it on. _'Sota…I'll be there as soon as I can…please be safe.' _Kagome thought as she left her house.

Miroku and Inuyasha had just finished eating their meals and were getting ready to go and spar when they heard the front door open. Before Miroku could stop Inuyasha, without thinking threw a kunai at the door hoping to hit however had walked in without asked for permission. Just as it was about to hit the person, Kagome caught it and dropped it to the floor while asking, "Where is Sango?"

"What the hell?" Miroku asked.

"How the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha asked already not liking it that Kagome had been able to stop his attack.

'_Only a yakuza could have done that.' _Miroku thought.

When Miroku didn't answer her, Kagome took it as a sign that he would no longer be speaking with her. After taking a calming breath, she walked over to the table and left the letter for Sango, as she turned to leave she said, "That is for Sango to read, you won't be able to read it even if you manage to break the seal that I left on it. I'll see you guys around."

"Kagome." Miroku called out before he could even think of anything to say.

"I thought you weren't talking to me…that you made your choice." Kagome's cold voice was heard as she kept her back turned to him. Lucky for them she no longer had her long hair.

"I didn't mean it…I was just catch off guard. I love you like my little sister. I could never forget you or betray you…ever." Miroku explained.

"I know, but it just really hurt to know that at some point you thought you could and would do it." Kagome explained. "I just need some time to think. I'm going to go and live with my brother for a while. Not permanently but jut to visit. I'll be back the day after Christmas."

"Feh, so much for asking you to go as my date to his work part." Inuyasha was heard.

With a grin on his face, Kagome turned to face the two and said, "Sorry dog boy but that was a one time thing. If you haven't notice I removed that little mark of yours."

"Doesn't mean I'll stop trying." Inuyasha growled out in a husky voice. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled out in anger.

Taking that as a perfect time to leave, Kagome turned around and ran out to her car and drove off. Once she was she was done, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath and began to call her sister back. she needed to make one more stop but she would have to first find out who it was that she was going to marry. For now she would like them think that she was just a member of the family that Kikiyo was a part of. _'They don't need to know that I'm the one to marry their son…once I face them anyway.' _Kagome thought. However her thoughts were cut short when she heard her worried sisters voice ask, "Are you alright? What happen?"

"I'm fine and for the record you worry too much." Kagome answered.

"Where are you?" Kikiyo asked as she ignored her younger sister's comment.

"I'm on my way but first I need to ask for the address or the name of the family I'm going to marry into." Kagome replied.

"What? Why?" Kikiyo asked.

"Do you really think that I'm going to leave the country after my brother has been taken only to leave my sister unprotected? Girl you got another thing coming if you thought I was going to do that." Kagome answered.

"Uh…you worry too much." Kikiyo stated.

"I worry since I heard that Hiei is no longer there." Kagome shot back.

After a moment of silence, Kikiyo asked, "Who told you?"

"I didn't have to be told." Kagome answered. "So give me the name."

"Uh, fine it's the dog family, the leader of the west." Kikiyo answered before hanging up on her sister.

With a grin on her face, Kagome began to make her way to the main house so that she could ask for help. She didn't like asking or help but it was either she got the help she knew she needed or she would have to trust that nothing would happen to her sister. After parking her car in the front, she was not surprised when she was approached by a lot of dog demons. With a smile on her face, she locked eyes with the biggest one and said, "I've come to talk to your boss, I'll know where to find him."

"You're not going anywhere little girl, just get out of here and back to school." The first one growled out.

Realizing that she had forgotten to grow her hair, she took in a deep breath and knocked them out to the point that they would forget how she looked like. Once that had been done, she quickly grew her hair long once more before she could be seen the way she was living her life. Just as she had walked into the house, all demons were on her like a pack of wolves; all she had to do was utter one name and knew that they would freeze. Only those with great power knew the true name of their boss and if they heard a hair on that persons head they would be killed. Kagome took in a deep breath, avoided the first attack and said, "I want to be taken to him now. Or do I need to utter the word again?"

The family had all been sitting in their family room. They knew that they would be left alone and knew that they could just spend it in that room without worrying about the life they lived. In that one room they could be the family they longed to be. A normal family without blood stained hands. Just as Rin was about to make a point, the doors were opened. But before any of them could say a word, Inutaisho locked eyes with the girl that stood before them. Before any of them could say a word, they watched the girl grin as she said, "I'm glad you seem to remember the promise you made to my mother the moment you looked at me. I guess this will only make things go by a lot faster."

"How dare you talk to my father with such a tone." Rin growled as she got ready to attack the girl.

"Rin…she'll kill you in a heartbeat." Sesshomaru growled out as he pulled her back.

"A human…how dare you." Rin growled out. "I cannot be killed by a human."

"Want to test that?" Kagome challenged.

"Rin." Inutaisho growled out in anger.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Izayoi was heard.

"The last I heard you went into hiding since you did not like the man your father had chosen for you to marry." Sesshomaru pointed out in anger as he held his mate.

"True I did go into hiding but I went into hiding from my father not from my brother or my sister however it would seem that my brother is in danger." Kagome pointed out.

"What is it that you will ask of me?" Inutaisho asked.

"You will protect my sister in my place. I act as a guard, not as the daughter of the head of the dragon family. I will not be seen as an heir for I am not such. Now, I will be taking my leave after I have spoken with her. I suggest that you do not try to have me followed. You know what will happen to that follower." Kagome stated before turning her back to take her leave.

"How dare you think you can come in here and order us around!" Rin roared as she broke out of her mates hold.

While Izayoi turned around to look away from the death of her first daughter, Inutaisho held his son down as the two watched, waiting to see the uncontrollable inu demon's death. However the moment that she had just thrown her back, the moment that Kagome had caught her before she could really hurt herself was the moment they all watched in amazement. Her speed had only grown and her abilities as well. Just as she had finished sitting a fearful Rin down, Kagome leaned into her and whispered, "I can order them around because of the promise they made my mother, the human demon that could have killed your father. I am no different. Be lucky that you are with a pup otherwise I would have killed you without a second thought."

As soon as she was a safe distance away from Rin, Sesshomaru was at her side as he heard his mother say, "If you're going to Okinawa then you best dress warm my dear."

"I'll be fine; if my body is cold then I work faster and don't feel a thing." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"How long will you be gone?" Inutaisho asked.

"I have no idea. No more than three days." Kagome answered as she turned to face the inu demon for the last time. "I expect my sister to be stay during the gathering of all the clans and after the gathering. I will have her prepare a room for whoever you send, or for yourself. I care not just so long as you keep your word."

"I will do it. It is the least I can do to make up for my mate's rude behavior." Sesshomaru spoke as he lifted a silently crying Rin into his arms.

"My son will keep her safe." Inutaisho was heard declare.

"I'll tell my sister, now if you excuse me." Kagome said.

Once she was gone, Izayoi turned to her mate and said, "I would be rather appropriate if it were Inuyasha to protect her."

"It would." Sesshomaru was heard. "But he is with the monk at the moment and we cannot let him be found before Miroku has a chance to explain things."

"I'll call Inuyasha, but you will be the one to stay, he however will now be expected to return the night of the part." Inutaisho stated.

Just as she had reached her old house, the house she had grown up in, the house that she had become a woman in, Kagome walked in as if she had just stepped out for a few minutes and made her way to her sister's room. Just as she had reached the main room, Kagome turned to face her sister and said, "I thought I told you to make sure to stay in your room until I got here."

"I had to greet an old friend. He said that he would help until father gets back." Kikiyo answered with a grin on her face. "Where are you coming from anyway?"

"Why are you grinning like that?" Kagome asked as she ignored her sisters' question.

"I would like an answer to my question first." Kikiyo pointed out.

"Uh, fine, I was at the dog clan house and asked for a favor since they are still in my debit. The eldest will be staying here to protect you while I'm going to have a room ready for him."

"You know I can't do that unless he belongs to someone here." Kikiyo replied.

"Just tell them that he is my guest and that is he is miss treated or even disrespected they will have hell to pay." Kagome answered.

"Alright." Kikiyo replied.

"Good, now, why are you grinning like that?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll want to see him before you leave." Kikiyo answered.

"I don't care who he is, just get me the tickets by the time I get back. I'm going to my old room to get my good weapons." Kagome replied as she began to make her way to her old room.

"You can't take the double edged daggers that you had made." Kikiyo replied.

"And why not?" Kagome asked.

"Father took them and hid them. He said you would never get them back. not unless they were to be used to help the family." Kikiyo answered.

"I guess I'll just take my mother's fan weapons. Are they still there?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, they're there. I'll have the ticket ready and a car ready as well." Kikiyo answered.

"Just get me a bike; it would be faster that way." Kagome replied.

"Alright, as you wish." Kikiyo stated as she stood up and walked out to go and get the things that her sister had asked for.

Shaking her head as if to erase a bad memory Kagome walked out through the back room and made her way to her old room. Everything was as she had left it. No one was in there and on one had moved a thing. Save her father who had taken her mastered weapons. After closing the door behind her, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath and made her way to the weapon case. Just as she had strapped them to her left leg, Kagome stopped and reached for her mp3 player. _'This is going to help tune out the screams.' _She thought with a grin on her face as she put it in her pocket.

Just as she had turned toward the door so that she could take her leave, Kagome froze when she saw a figure standing in her way. Since she had not turned on the lights she had no idea who had dared to follow her in but she was going to make them pay. But before she could even make a move, she froze yet again when she heard his familiar voice say, "I knew you'd be back the moment you heard he was in danger and that your sister couldn't handle this."

After taking a few calming breaths, Kagome closed her eyes as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I know that you are smater then that." He replied.

"Damn it what are you doing here Hiei?!" Kagome yelled out in slight anger and slight hurt voice.

"I knew you would come and help, so I figured I'd get a chance to talk, and maybe even apologize for what I did." Hiei answered as he took a step closer to her.

"We can talk when I don't have things to do or people to kill, now move out of my way before I move you." Kagome hissed out in an enraged voice.

"You have time to talk." Hiei replied. "You're sister booked you a three am flight."

"I have to show all my paper work for the weapons I'm carrying that is going to take time. Now move. I will not warn you again." Kagome hissed out in anger as she met his stare. Even thought it was dark in her room, she could still see his eyes; she could still see his face as if there was light in the room.

Just as he was about to say another word, Kagome shook her head as she blasted him through her bed room door. She had grown a lot and no one knew that she had not only grown as a person, fighter, but as a miko as well. She was after all her father's daughter. After getting the tickets from her sister and telling her that she wanted to meet with the father of her child, Kagome took her leave from the house she had shortly returned to only to go and cover herself in blood once more. _'It's only because its Sota…I won't do this again…I won't.' _she told herself as she sped out of the drive way and onto the streets of Japan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sango had just gotten out of work when she heard the voice mail Kagome had left her. She really wasn't starting to like any of this. Knowing that she would have to let her boyfriend know that he would not be able to apologize until after she got back just killed her. She knew how bad he felt, of course what he had meant was beyond her but she knew that if she just waited like he had asked her to, he would explain everything to her. Just as she had walked into the house, she found a letter for her. Just as she was closing the door, she heard Inuyasha's voice say, "Kagome stopped by, she left you that letter."

"Couldn't, she left a seal on it." Inuyasha answered.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked as she grabbed the letter while placing her things down.

"In the shower, we just finished sparring." Inuyasha answered as he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "You when do it?"

"Excuse me?" Sango asked.

"I meant if you wanted to go and spar?" Inuyasha explained himself with a grin. "But if you're up to it I'm sure Miroku won't mind a three-some."

Before Sango could even yell at the idiot she heard her boyfriends pissed off voice say, "Watch what you say to my fiancé Inuyasha."

"Feh, it was just a joke." Inuyasha replied.

"Not a very funny one if you ask me." Sango hissed as she smacked him over the head before adding, "What did you tell Kagome when she stopped by?"

"I told her that I was sorry and that I didn't mean it." Miroku answered in a sad voice as he walked down to warp his arms around Sango.

"I take it she didn't accept it." Sango asked as she allowed him to hold on to her.

"No, she said she needed time." Miroku replied.

"Um…well I guess that's all you can give her. I'm going to go and draw a bath and read the letter in peace, Inuyasha I'll give you a go in the morning." Sango stated as she pulled out of Miroku's arms.

"Chose your words carefully there, otherwise you might lead me on." Inuyasha growled out in a teasing voice as he couldn't help but laugh at Miroku's facial expression.

"I didn't mean it that way, god I think you are worse then him." Sango hissed out in anger as she pointed over at her fiancé.

"Not funny." Miroku growled out in anger as Sango walked away.

"Not to you but I found it very funny." Inuyasha growled back.

"You can take a bath down here, I suggest you go and get your clothing." Miroku stated.

"Feh, I'll take one later, I'm not sleepy yet." Inuyasha growled.

"Trust me, you are going to want to be asleep later." Miroku stated with a grin on his face.

"To think you could wait until I left the house." Inuyasha growled out.

"Its that or after the morning work out." Miroku pointed out.

"Feh, do what you want, its not like I'll care." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha were you really going to take Kagome?" Miroku asked in a serious voice.

"Yeah, I wanted her to go with me. I think I might like her. If I end up seeing that I'm really attracted to her then I'll talk to my parents into letting me have my own girl." Inuyasha growled.

"If they didn't let Sesshomaru out of it what makes you think you'll be able to get out of an arranged marriage?" Miroku asked.

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha locked eyes with Miroku and answered, "Because I think I just found someone that can be stronger then my mother and Rin put together."

Meanwhile, Sango set her water to fill up the tub. She hoped that Miroku hadn't finished the hot water and was glad to find that he hadn't. As she added some herbs to help her muscles relax, Sango walked into her bed room and began to get undressed. As she removed her clothing and placed it in her hamper, she couldn't help but feel as if the secret that Miroku was keeping from her was one that would help her understand a lot more things. Just as she had finished getting undressed, Sango walked into the bath room, closed the door and locked it. Just as she was about to get into the tub she heard Inuyasha's voice ask, "Did you finish the hot water?"

"No, I figured I'd leave you some…what are you doing in my room?" Sango called back.

"Miroku said that I could come and ask you since he had to clean up the mess we made in the dojo for the morning." Inuyasha answered.

"Well I left you some water, there is a bath room down stairs." Sango called over as she reached for a towel to see what he was looking around her room for.

"Feh, alright, I'll see you in the morning in the dojo." Inuyasha called as he began to make his way out of the room.

"Um…Inuyasha…" Sango called out, unsure of what she wanted to ask him.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Um…do you like my best friend?" Sango asked.

"Feh, don't worry I won't hurt her." Inuyasha answered with a grin. "I just like to tease."

"That's not what I asked. "Sango replied in a serious voice.

"Would you get mad at me too if I said yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I think you two would be a good couple but I'll have to talk to Miroku for you." Sango answered.

"I take it she likes me too…" Inuyasha stated in a hopeful voice as he approached the bath room door.

"In a way she does, she is attracted to you but she still isn't over her last relationship. So I'm just saying that you got to work for it if you are serious about her." Sango called as she opened the door to add, "And if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"Feh, I won't hurt the wench." Inuyasha growled with an amused voice.

"What may I ask do you find amusing?" Sango hissed.

"Just the fact that you think you can kill me." Inuyasha answered as he turned his back to her. "Now get back in there before Miroku thinks that I was serious about my earlier comments."

"Like he would think that of me. He knows I'd be able to knock your ass down for you in a heartbeat." Sango replied as she took a step back and into the bath room so that she could slam the door shut.

"I'd like to see that happen at the dojo in the morning wench." Inuyasha growled before running out of her room. He had seen her weapon and he did not want to have to defend himself from her, not when he could have a weapon to work within the dojo.

"Idiot." Sango hissed as she slowly got into the water.

Once she was settled and slowly letting her muscles work themselves out, Sango reached for the letter and opened it. It read: _**Dear Sango, you have nothing to worry about. I left to go and see my brother, he needs my help. I'll be back the day if not three days after christmass. Please don't worry; I'll call you when I can. I know that you know that I'm mad at Miroku but that is just between the two of us. If he tells you why and the truth I'm sure that you'll understand him and why it hurt him to say that to me. I don't blame him. I just him to give me some time. Anyway please try to keep an ear out and see if you hear anything about my sister. If you do call me the moment you do. I'll call you the moment I can, take care…Kagome. **_

"Man…that girl really does dot all her I's and cross all her T's." Sango mumbled to herself as she allowed the paper to fall into the water so that it would no longer be readable.

"What was that?" Miroku called out.

"Don't even think about it, I locked the door." Sango called out as she threw the wet paper in the trash.

"I just came to see if Inuyasha had already left." Miroku called back.

"What? Jealous?" Sango teased.

"Hell yeah, next time chose your words carefully, for what you said you owe me one." Miroku pointed out.

"I owe you nothing, I'm going to bed the moment I get out of here and if you are going to be keeping me awake then you can go sleep in the couch." Sango hissed out in a tired voice.

"Long day?" Miroku asked with a slightly worried voice.

"You have no idea." Sango answered.

"Well, then I guess you'll pay me back later." Miroku stated.

"How about I don't hit you and we're even." Sango pointed out.

"Deal." Miroku stated.

"Good, now, can you clear the bed for me please?" Sango cried out in a child like voice.

"I spoil you." Miroku was heard mumble as he began to do what she had asked.

"If I'm spoiled then you are a priest." Sango replied.

Not wanting to upset her, Miroku finished clearing the bed for her and took his leave. Once he was done, he walked out and into Inuyasha's room only to find him getting his things together to take a bath. Miroku closed the door behind him and said, "There is a hamper over there, you can put your clothing there."

"Feh, I saw it, I'll be washing my own clothing for the record." Inuyasha growled.

"Alright, that takes care of things, so I take it we are not going to the party?" Miroku asked with a grin on his face.

"Feh, I'm not going alone, that and I'm sick of those damn things." Inuyasha growled.

"What will they say?" Miroku asked.

"Don't know and don't care. I'm going to do things for me, they can go to hell. I don't want to worry about that until the New Year." Inuyasha growled.

"So you packed enough clothing till the new year?" Miroku asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Inuyasha answered.

"Not at all, so I take it we are doing our own thing here?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, but I want Kagome to come too." Inuyasha growled.

"So, you do like her." Miroku replied in a calm tone.

"Yeah, there's just something about her. Something that just makes my blood boil." Inuyasha answered.

"If she says no, you better back off. You better not try to convince her. I mean it Inuyasha. She's been through a lot." Miroku replied.

"I know and I wouldn't want to make her feel anything but happiness." Inuyasha replied.

"Wow, you really did fall for her." Miroku stated as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to go and watch a movie since Sango just wants to go to sleep." Miroku answered.

"Got kicked to the couch?" Inuyasha asked with a grin on his face.

"No, I just want to stay up a bit longer. That and she didn't seem that happy after reading the letter Kagome left her." Miroku answered.

"I wonder what Kagome told her." Inuyasha stated.

"I wonder also, I'm thinking of getting the letter out of the trash and seeing if I can read it." Miroku replied.

"Do you really think you can remove her seal?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have done so once, but that was before I found her a trainer to help her grow with her miko powers." Miroku replied.

"Well, don't you got the more training? Just try it, I want to read the damn thing too." Inuyasha growled.

But before Miroku could make a comment to his statement, he held up his hand as he pulled out his cell phone and checked to see who it was. Knowing that Inuyasha would stop him from answering if he found out who it was that was calling him, Miroku quickly picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Miroku, is my son still awake?" Inutaisho's voice was heard.

"Yes, I'm with him right now…did something happen?" Miroku asked in a worried voice. _'And here I thought that I'd get some days off.' _

"You can say that, that is why I will need my son to come back home the night of the party. Sesshomaru might not be here and we will need him at home." Inutaisho answered.

Before Miroku could ask what he meant by that, Inuyasha grabbed the phone from him and asked, "What do you mean he isn't going to be there? He is like your prefect son, why wouldn't he be there?"

"It would seem the daughter of an old has requested for some help, your brother stepped up as her body guard since Rin attacked her. It is his way of apologizing in Rin's place." Inutaisho explained.

"But the only person we owe anything to is that person's daughter…but she had disappeared since three years ago." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Well, it would seem that her brother has gone missing in Okinawa and she will be going. She however does not want to leave her sister, your bride to be, left alone and unprotected." Inutaisho explained.

"Feh, fine I'll be back so long as Miroku will be able to take his fiancé with him to the party without Rin touch or disrespecting her." Inuyasha replied.

"You can make a deal about showing up to an event that you have to attend." Inutaisho's angry growl was heard.

"It's that or I don't go back." Inuyasha growled. "She is a cool girl and I'm sure everything will go fine."

"So you made friends with her already?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes, and I don't want to see my friend disrespected." Inuyasha replied.

"Every well then, I'll have it done. However the moment you three arrive you will have to introduce this girl to us." Inutaisho replied.

"Done, see you all in a couple of weeks." Inuyasha answered before hanging up on his father.

"You do know that he is going to be mad as hell since you hung up on him." Miroku pointed out.

"Feh, like I care, be lucky I found a way to keep Sango safe." Inuyasha growled.

"Do you really see her as a friend already?" Miroku asked.

"I don't kid around with that shit you know that. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and take a bath." Inuyasha answered as he moved to leave the room.

Just as Inuyasha had reached the door, he froze when he heard Miroku asked, "What about Kagome? Do you see her as a friend?"

After taking a moment to think of an answer, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and answered, "I see her as a friend that might be something more."

After walking out on his best friend, Inuyasha jumped down the stairs and walked into the bath room so that he could enjoy a nice relaxing bath. He had no idea why he had answered him so honestly but he had and that fact made him wonder just how much he cared for his friends. He would do anything to protect his family but at the sudden thought of something happening to Kagome, he would leave everything for that one girl and that thought scared him. He loved his life, he had power, control, money and the family knew. He finished college before his best friend because of his grades and he had a degree in business and law. Yet this one girl, gave him ideas of leaving this life if it meant he could be with her. _'What the hell did I get myself into?' _Inuyasha thought as she turned one the shower before getting undressed.

The plane had arrived a few hours after she had left and she had exited the airport with enough time to see the sun rays tainting the morning sky. With a smile on her face, Kagome looked around and began to make her way toward a small park that was close by. Although she had never been to Okinawa, she had studied a map in case she was ever forced to come here. After reaching the small park and finding a place to sit down, where she could be alone and make a privet phone call, Kagome took in a deep breath and dialed her brother's house number. She had gotten it from Kikiyo before she had left knowing that she would need it. As soon as she heard her sister-in-law's voice answer, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I know that he is missing. I need you to tell me everything you know about the family or the amateur gang that took him."

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with our lives?" she replied.

"No, I wanted nothing to do with my father and the way he handled things. I did not turn my back to my brother or my sister. That is why I am here in Okinawa. Now tell me who is behind it. Don't worry I know all the families that are here, the little three and the amateurs that just want to make a name for themselves." Kagome explained.

Before she could be given an answer, Kagome froze when she heard her father's voice say, "Now that hurts baby, that really hurts."

"I'm not here to talk to you, now back off." Kagome replied.

"I'm here to help." He stated.

"Help how? By getting my brother killed? You know as well as I that I am the only one that will be able to get in and out without anyone being killed." Kagome stated in a cold tone.

"You've been gone for three years baby, that's a lot of time to go without practicing." He replied.

"Who said I wasn't practicing?" Kagome asked with a challenging voice.

"It is a small gang of high school students that wanted in. Sota didn't think they would fit will with us so he turned them down. They are now working for some other family but are hurting him without their orders." Her sister-in-law answered.

"Where can I find them?" Kagome asked.

"I do not want you rushing in when I have no idea if you can keep up with them." Her father's enraged voice was heard.

"I don't want my brother getting hurt anymore then he already is father dear." Kagome hissed back before adding, "Therefore, I will go and help him and after words, if you would like, and to make up for this, I will attend this year's part, but I will not be staying."

"We'll see about that." Her father stated before storming out of the room.

"I'm sorry that he still won't understand." She replied.

"It's alright, just answer my question so that I can go and get him that way I can be at your house, with my brother, by night fall." Kagome replied.

Kagome heard as she took in a deep breath before she heard her answer, "You should be able to find the kids in the largest park in Okinawa. Demon Park it's what it's called because of the demon filled forest that is there. Please bet safe."

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome replied, "I will, I'm just sorry that my visiting had to be because of this sort of thing," before hanging up and grabbing a taxi to the park where she could find the gang that had taken her brother.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you all think. It will get a lot more interesting once I get the meeting of Inuyasha and Hiei under way. REIVEW!!!!! **

** Darkiceone **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As she stepped out of the taxi, Kagome looked around only to find that the taxi had left her near the entrance of the forest she had been told about. After paying the man with a good tip, Kagome made her way to the entrance. Just as she had began to walk in, she pulled out her cell phone and began to call her brothers phone. She knew that he would have it with him and if they had it, it would be easier to find them and kill them all. Just as she had started to hear the sound of the ring tone her brother had set for her, Kagome turned to look behind her only to find a bat demon holding onto a ringing cell phone. As she closed and put hers away, she heard him growl out, "Looking for this little girl?"

"Little girl? Do I look little to you bat?" Kagome hissed out in a cold voice to prove that she could see his true from.

"Well, the little girl can see me…I wonder what she wants here?" the bat growled as he took a step toward her.

"I want to see your boss, I have something for him." Kagome pointed.

"If you're here for that Soma then there is nothing you can give him that will make him change his mind." The bat growled.

"Say's you, however I have my own way…I may even use my body if necessary." Kagome replied with grin as she slightly lifted her skirt.

"Um…you might be able to…if you can give all his man pleasure then he might agree." He replied.

"That I won't believe until I'm taken to him." Kagome pointed out as she gripped her sword.

"Can you use that or is it for show?" he challenged.

"What to see?" Kagome asked as she lifted the sword and pointed it at him. "But I have to say, I aim to kill."

Before the bat demon could even attack her, Kagome froze when another bat demon appeared the first one and said, "You better not, the boss will get mad. He said to take however was sent for that bastard to him as soon as we reached them."

"It seems you can't hurt me." Kagome pointed out with a grin on her face as she lowered her sword.

"No one said that." The girl bat demon growled as she took a step toward her. "Its just that the boss likes to start off the beatings." She pointed out.

"Let's just hope that he would be able to know me out before I get a hit in…otherwise you all will be dead if you keep following him." Kagome stated as she allowed the girl to lead the way.

As she followed them through the forest, Kagome began to make a mental note of all the landmarks that she saw so that she could find the fastest way out of here when everything was done and over with. Just as she had finished looking around, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the female bat demon say, "That won't help you, all the landmarks will be changed once you walk into the house."

With a grin on her face, Kagome replied, "We'll see about that, there is always something that you forget after all."

"Bitch, watch it, otherwise you'll just be broken before we return you to that stupid family." she growled.

"We're here." The male bat demon was heard as they reached the clearing up ahead.

As soon as she crossed the clearing, Kagome came into the view of a giant house. Well it looked more like a building that held weapons or other things like that but she knew for a fact that the inside would have a better feel of a house. Not fighting them when they took hold of her arms, Kagome allowed them to lead her in and to the boss. _'Kill the boss and they all lose…they'll all bow down.' _Kagome thought with a grin on her face.

"What are you grinning about bitch?" the girl was heard as she dug her claws into her arm.

"Nothing, but I'll remember where you dug those claws of your and I'll be returning the favor pretty soon." Kagome answered.

"Is that so, I'll like to see that one." The male growled.

"Wouldn't we all." A third voice was heard as she was thrown into a large room.

As she picked herself up, Kagome let out a slight cry of pain before saying, "I take it you're the idiot who thinks he is winning."

"Oh, I know I'm winning. If I wasn't I would not have gotten that idiot to yell and cry out for his mother as I cut him." He replied.

"Then what does that make me?" Kagome asked as she kept her head down.

"You tell me?" he replied.

"Boss she said she was going to offer her body to you so long as you let the Soma go." The male bat demon that had her phone pointed out with a grin on his face.

"Is that so? Well I would like to see what you offer first my dear girl." He pointed out.

"I don't go around stripping until I know the name of the man I'm about to have sex with, however in this case it shouldn't matter since you aren't a man, your boy." Kagome replied with a grin of her own before she was knocked to her feet once more.

"Watch what you say to our boss." The girl growled out in anger as she used a bagger to cut her across the back.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out in pain.

"Kagome…" she heard her brother call of worry.

'_Sota…how hurt are you?' _Kagome thought.

"I am a man little girl…you look younger than me…are you still in middle school. By the looks of it, you don't have much to off." He growled as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to a nearby bed.

"I'm a woman that you can't have. If I strip now, you have to show me that Soma-san is not dead." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"Alright, but you'll have to cry out my name every time I cum in you." He pointed out.

"If I had a name I would." Kagome promised.

"His name is Azael." The girl bat demon answered.

"Azael…now…I want to see him." Kagome replied as she began to remove her shirt.

"Ino…I suggest you show our guest just how cruel we can be." Azael was heard as he grin like a mad man.

As she dropped her blouse to the ground, Kagome lost all her senses the moment she saw her brother. He was covered in cuts and bruises and had no sign of being fed or given water. Around her brother were signs that they made him go to the bath room where he hung. Enraged by the sight, Kagome took in a calming breath and reached for her mp3. As she looked for the song she wanted to listen to, Kagome jumped up and over the bat demon that charged at her.

Just as she had landed she had blocked the punch that had been aimed at her and easily broke the girls arm in three places before sending her flying across the room. Just as she placed her head phones on, Kagome looked up to the now demon filled room with a grin on her face. She was going to enjoy this and she was not going to let any of them ever forget what would happen to them if they tried to hurt her family again. Just as the order had been given out to attack her she laugh as she heard her brothers weak voice say, "Get away from her…run…"

"You're telling us to run from one girl? You are stupider then I thought." Azael was heard.

"There is a reason why I never called my father for help…now you will die." Sota whispered as he felt his sister's miko energy surround him in a healing manner.

"Like that one little girl can do much." Azael replied. "I studied all about your family back in Japan. She doesn't fight much and she is to be married soon. Why would she leave the house when they needed her now more than ever?"

With a grin on his face, Sota looked up to lock eyes with the high school student and said, "This isn't my sister Kikiyo, this is my half sister, the daughter of the human demon."

As soon as Sota had said that, half of the members froze while the others were too excited to care. They were going to try and work to together to kill her, so that they would be known as the ones to kill the girl from hell. Just as she had finished cutting off the hands of two demons, Kagome did a back flip and landed in the center of a giant circle of enemies. As she dropped her sword, she asked, "I am my mother's daughter…do you know what they call me? How I am better known then my mother?"

"We don't care at all bitch. This is for our boss!" they all called out as they charged at her.

"Very well, then you all will suffer." Kagome stated as she could help but grin with the song, 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' began to play.

"Idiots." Sota whispered as he closed his eyes and waited for everything to be done and over with. He refused to see what his sister was capable of, he refused to see and risk the chance of fearing her.

Even with her music playing, she could hear the screams and knew that she would win. She knew that no one would ever try to hurt her family again or in any way. Just as she had finished with the last of those who had wanted to fight her, Kagome turned around only to find her Sota in Azael's hold. He held a dagger at her brother's throat which only caused her blood to boil with anger. Once she locked eyes with him, Kagome dropped her sword and said, "The offer still stands you know."

"If I let him go you'll be mine?" Azael asked as he allowed his want of power get the best of him.

"Of course, just let him go, let him a go and I will be all yours." Kagome whispered as she began to remove her bar for him.

"Run…" Sota stated as he kept his eyes closed.

Dropping the knife while making his way toward her, Azael growled out, "Shut up, she is a girl that knows what she wants. And I'm a man that knows what I want."

"I bet." Kagome whispered out in a needing voice.

Just as Azael had taken hold of her breast, Kagome let out a cold, and long laugh before she reached for her daggers. Before he could even think about defending himself, Azael fell to the floor in a pool of blood. it had taken her no more than five seconds to cut his right arm, left leg and head off. She was showered by his blood; Kagome put her daggers away and took in deep and calming breaths. It wasn't that she or her mother had demon blood in them. That was never the case; it was just safer to let them think they had demon blood in them. The truth behind her abilities was just something that no one ever needed to know.

Just as she had finished removed all the chains and restraints off of her brother, she whispered out, "I regret nothing."

"Damn it Kagome you should have no come." Sota stated as he caught his falling sister.

"Sorry…but the only ones that I'll ever kill for is you and Kikiyo…I regret nothing so you should just forget it all." Kagome whispered before passing out in pure exhaustion.

Realizing that she probably used up a lot of energy to heal him completely, and give him most of his strength back, Sota picked his sister up, used her cell phone to call the police and took his leave. He knew that if he was caught there he would be the one put in jail since they probably wouldn't believe that it was his younger sister that caused all the blood bath. After lifting her sword and holding it tight, he took his leave and began to make his way to his house.

She had just walked out of her son's room only to be met by her father-in-law. She knew that he was not happy to hear that he had had a grandson and that no one h ad told him of it. She had wanted to tell them but her husband had brought up a good point. If he would have found out he would have wanted to train the boy like he had trained Sota and it was something she was not going to allow. Just as he was about to ask a question, she raised her hand and said, "I know that you are upset to find out only know that you have a grandson but it was not my choice. I left this choice to my husband because I trust him."

"If this was true, then why is it that your father was told and not I?" Mr. Soma asked.

"Because she gave me her word not to say a word." Sota's cold voice was heard as he easily took hold of the hidden weapon from his father before adding, "She would have cut off your dick if you would have tried to enter that room."

"And I would not have regretted it." She replied.

"Where is she?" he asked.

After taking in a calming breath, Sota locked eyes with his wife and said, "Stay with our son Amy, I'll bring my sister to you two later."

"You better, I will not be staying in hiding all day." Amy warned before walking back into her son's room.

"You didn't answer my question." His father growled.

"I didn't answer because I'm going to take you to her." Sota answered in a cold voice.

"She doesn't have any weapons on her does she?" he asked in an unsure voice. The last time he had seen her was the day she left and she had almost killed him. If he wanted to live he had to let her go.

"No, I didn't want to risk it with all the new members I have that took a liking to her." Sota answered.

"You have to convince her to come back home with me." He replied. "It is the only way you can make it up to me or not telling me of my grandson."

"He owes you nothing, just as I do not have to return." Kagome's was cold voice was heard from behind the bed room door.

"How is it that she was able to hear me?" her father whispered.

"She heard you because she planted a bug on me…would you remove now Kagome it was unnecessary." Sota was heard as he walked into the room.

"It is not my fault that he cannot be trusted." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"When will you realize that what I did was for your own good?" her father asked.

"Look Ken, I did not ask to be protected. I could take care of myself. Much like now. I will not be staying at home after the part. Once I have made a show for you I will leave." Kagome hissed.

"Can't you at least…wait what?" he replied.

"Yeah, what's up sis, usually you don't even go to the party." Sota stated in a worried voice. _'Did I miss something?' _

"I haven't seen Kikiyo in a while and I want to see her. I don't want to just say hi and bye so I'm going to stay for a while. Key word being a while." Kagome replied as she locked eyes with her father.

"I see, will you at least meet the man I wanted you to marry?" her father asked gently.

"You have no say as to who I marry or not. In case you haven't noticed I no longer have your last name." Kagome hissed, "Anyway, I'll be back in a while, I'm going to go and get some clothing. I didn't bring any with me."

"I'm sure Amy has something for you to wear until tomorrow." Sota offered.

"I leave tomorrow, I don't want to impose." Kagome answered.

"You won't be, besides, I would like to help you as much as I can. It is the least I can do for returning my husband to me." Amy was heard as she walked into the room.

"Our son?" Sota asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Asleep with the barrier in place. I trust that you aren't hurting yourself by doing this." Amy answered as she locked eyes with Kagome.

"I'm just fine." Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Well then, why don't you and I go and get you changed, I'm sure your father and brother would like a moment to speak as to why we kept his grandson from him." Amy pointed out.

"I'm sure he would like to know. I would like to see my nephew before having dinner." Kagome answered as she got out of the bed she had been placed in.

Just as Kagome was about to walk out of the room, her froze when she heard her father's voice say, "I'll approve and say nothing more if you tell me that you have been living with Hiei that it was all planned."

As she fought her inner walls so that she would be able to keep her sadness and angry from killing her father, Kagome looked over her shoulder and glared at her father before saying, "I'm sorry to tell you this Ken, but Hiei and I have nothing to do with each other anymore. I no longer love him and he no longer loves me, therefore I will never return home."

Once the two were out of the room, Sota turned to his father and said, "That was uncalled for."

"I just want my daughter back." Ken answered.

"How are you treating my other sister? Good I hope?" Sota replied as he reminded his father that he had another daughter as well.

"She is happy, and will be married soon." Ken answered. "She has agreed and I did not force it on her."

"You do know that it is only because she feels like she has to be the one to live up to your expectations since both Kagome and I failed to." Sota pointed out. "Right?"

"I am well aware of that, it is why I hope she asks me for anything's he wants and I will give it her. I have learned from my mistakes in case you have failed to notice." Ken replied.

"You could have fooled me." Sota stated.

"Enough of this, why was I not told that you had a son? That I was a grandfather." Ken asked in an upset voice.

After taking in a calming breath and getting his thoughts together, Sota locked eyes with his father and said, "I didn't want you to train him the way you trained me. I don't want you to make him hate you when he shouldn't have to hate his grandfather."

"Are you saying that you hate me?" Ken asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm saying that for awhile I did, I hated you but Amy helped me realize that you were just doing what you thought, as stupid as it was, to get me to learn how to defend myself. You were just trying to do what was best for me, in your eyes." Sota explained.

"Does this mean that I can have nothing to do with him?" Ken asked.

"No, you can see him, you can visit him when you want but the moment I find out that you have start to give him the same speeches, the same training that you once gave me is the moment that I will kill you and allow Kikiyo to take over." Sota answered in a cold and serious voice.

As he allowed his son's words to sink in, he closed his eyes as he sat down and ask, "What have I done to get my children to hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Kagome doesn't hate you and Kikiyo sure as hell doesn't hate you. Kikiyo just worries over you, Kagome can't forgive you, and I just don't know how to trust you." Sota explained.

"I really thought I was doing right by all of you. I guess I really wasn't." Ken whispered.

"Look I don't want you feeling bad for yourself. Right now my sister Kikiyo is at home waiting for you and Kagome if she even knows that Kagome is here. I don't want her to stay alone any longer then she has to be. I don't trust some of the men you have been allowing into the family. I don't think they are very worried about her." Sota replied.

"are you saying that we have a mole in the family?" Ken asked in a very serious voice.

"I'm saying that there is someone that is trying to reach the top and if he makes it we are all going to be killed." Sota stated in a very serious voice.

"Has he made a move here?" Ken asked.

"I believe so; he made his move when I was taken." Sota answered.

"I understand, I'll leave with your sister in the morning. I don't want to leave Kikiyo alone." Ken agreed.

"Good, now let's go and find the girls." Sota answered.

As he stood up, Ken looked at his son and asked, "When did you grow up so much?"

"I grew up a long time ago father, you just never noticed." Sota answered as he began to lead the way to where Kagome and his wife would be.

Kagome had just finished changing into the pair of black baggy pants and fish net shirt that she had been given when she heard someone walk into the bed room she had been taken to. Just as she gave herself one final look over, to make sure that she would be alright to walk around in nothing but a bar, fish net shirt and a pair of black baggy pants she called out, "Who is in my room?"

"Sorry about just walking in but I figured you were still getting dressed." Amy was heard.

"It's alright, thanks for the clothing, this really suits me." Kagome called out as she opened the door and walked out.

"Thank your brother; he is the one that had some clothing saved here for you just in case you ever visited." Amy explained.

"I see…I guess I should thank him." Kagome mumbled as she walked across the cold tile floor and over to the dresser so that she could brush out her hair.

After a moments silence, Kagome began to brush her hair as she heard Amy say, "I know where I met you before."

"Where?" Kagome asked in a curious voice. _'I don't recall ever meeting her.' _

"You saved my life the day of my wedding; I was running out of a store and was surrounded by a group of men. You saved me…you knocked them all out and called the cops and told me to get out of there." Amy pointed out. "I believe you said, and I quote, 'Get the hell out of here and to your wedding.'"

With a grin on her face, Kagome turned to lock eyes with the girl and said, "Now that you mention it…I think I do remember it," before the two of them began to laugh out loud.

And for the first time since a long time, or since recently, Kagome just laughed with no intention of trying to seem as if she really meant it. She just laughed like she used to do before her mother died. Before her life had been turned to hell; before she had lost all hope of happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As much as she would have liked for everything to last, Kagome had left her brother, her sister-in-law and her nephew knowing that she still had other things to do back at home. She knew that she would have to speak with her father the moment they returned but after finding out that he was going to be joining her on her trip home, Kagome just didn't find it in her to start speaking to him until they returned to her house. Until she was taken back to the house she had worked so hard to stay away from. _'Well mind as well…I have no idea how much longer but one the new year starts I'm going to have to go back…I'm going to take my sister's place so that she can marry the man she wants…the father of her unborn child.' _Kagome thought sadly.

"We're almost going to arrive in Japan Kag…are you alright?" Ken was heard.

"I'm fine, and its Kagome to you." Kagome hissed out in anger. "I still don't see why you had to follow me. I told you that I would stay just until the part was over."

"I know that there is something much more than just visiting your sister. I want you to know that we have time to talk about this before you leave." Ken explained.

"Wait…you're actually going to let me walk out after returning back…just like that?" Kagome asked in a surprised voice.

"I would rather let you go peacefully then having another dagger pointed at my heart." He replied.

After a moment of silence, Kagome locked eyes with her father and asked, "What if it is more then just a visit? What would you do then?"

"Then if you need my help I will help you in any way I can. I will always be therefore you…you are my daughter, I have not forgotten that, as much as I don't sure it…I really do care for you my darling little girl." Ken answered with a gentle smile on his face.

Not liking the feeling she was starting to feeling, Kagome turned away and said, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a little girl anymore. I haven't been since you paid that wolf to make me a woman."

Not knowing what to say or how to reply to her comment, Ken let out a long sigh and looked away hoping to give her enough time to herself so that she could calm down. Once they arrived, Kagome called her sister and had her send someone over to pick her father up while she picked up her motorcycle from the parking lot. She knew that they would charge her but she had her families resources now so it didn't matter. Once she had reached the house, Kagome walked in only to be greeted by everyone that remembered her as well as by the inu demon that had stayed with her sister. After taking a calming breath, she locked eyes with him and asked, "Where is she?"

"She is calling all of those that wanted to hear when her father arrived. It would seem that they want to congratulate him on having such a smart girl." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see, will you be attending the party that my father is hosting soon?" Kagome replied.

"Is this an invention?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I was simply asking." Kagome answered.

"Oh, come now Lilith-sama…he did you a favor." A familiar voice was heard.

"Hiei I was not talking with you, wait for me in the dojo, you and I have much to talk about." Kagome hissed.

"Sama? Are you the really related to this family then?" Sesshomaru asked in a surprised voice. Although they had heard that her daughter was a part of the dragon family they figured the man had simply adopted her, not that she was really related to them.

After taking a calm breath, Kagome locked eyes with him and answered, "I was raised by my father, the head of this house. He saw me as a daughter and I saw him as a father, now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

Before she could actually leave, she froze when she heard him say, "The perhaps you should be the one to marry my brother. It would seem that you are more fitting however your father as already promised and swore a blood oath that your elder sister will marry my younger brother. But it isn't my place to say such things so if you will excuse me."

Before she could yell or even make a remark to his comment, Kagome turned to face her sister when she heard her say, "He's right you know. How can you break a blood oath when it has already been made? How can you help me?"

"It only makes things a bit harder but trust me…you will get to marry that guy of yours. Now I would like to meet him so make sure to invite him to the part." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"So you are really going to stay until after the party?" Kikiyo asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I am, so don't get all sad on me." Kagome replied.

"Well that's good to know, now I get to relax." A happy Ayame was heard as she approached the two sisters.

"Just because I'm back doesn't meant that you get a break. My father should be getting here in a moment. I'll be in my room and I do not want to be disturbed until I come out for dinner." Kagome stated as she began to leave the two.

"Kagome?" Kikiyo called out in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, really, I just need to go and talk some things out and find some methods to convince father about my idea. It'll take me a while so don't worry, I just need to do the research part before I can speak with him." Kagome explained.

"As you wish." Ayame stated before she took her leave, while taking Kikiyo with her, to go and great the head of the house.

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome made her way to her room. After closing the door and make sure that no one would be able to hear what she was going to be talking about, she took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh as she removed her pants. Just as she had placed them in the corner, Kagome took in another deep breath and said, "I know you're in here. Come out, if you still want to talk."

"I didn't think you'd give me a chance." His cold and emotionless voice was heard.

"Well, I have much to do and little time to do it with…so what is it that you want to tell me? And you better be serious." Kagome hissed as she made her way to her closet and pulled out a skirt.

"Will you try to have an open mind?" Hiei asked as he watched her put the skirt on.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Kagome answered.

"You still haven't changed much have you…my ice princess…" Hiei replied.

"I'm no longer anything of your since you left me." Kagome hissed out in anger. "Now what is it that you wanted to speak with me?"

Not knowing how to respond to that or what to say, Hiei just watched as Kagome sat on her bed and pulled out the hidden laptop from the head board of her bed. As she turned it on, he watched as she pulled out an old book, a book that had everything that her mother thought she should know about the family that she was raised by. Just as he was about to say something, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I know…a part of me still belongs to you…but I can't give you another chance. I won't."

"Even if I said that since that day I have thought of nothing but you?" Hiei asked in a shocking gentle voice.

With a smile on her face, Kagome locked eyes with him and said, "I don't think that would make much of a difference. After that day my heart froze over."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Hiei asked as he walked over to her bed.

"Um…I need to find some things out but it would seem that I should go and get my laptop from my house and bring it here since its updated and have a lot more information in that one." Kagome answered.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he offered.

"I guess, seeing as how I will no longer be allowed to leave this house without protection or without someone with me." Kagome answered with a tired voice.

"Isn't it good to be home?" Hiei stated in a calm voice.

"Just peachy." Kagome answered with a grin on her voice as she allowed him to hug her.

"Um…when are we leaving?" Hiei asked.

"Um…first I need to make some things clear to my father. I also need to go and speak with him about my staying here just until after the party." Kagome answered.

"I will be waiting with the car in the front…" Hiei growled as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck. "Unless you want to wait."

"No, I'll go now…you need to stop." Kagome stated in a gentle voice as she slightly pushed him away so that she could get out of bed.

Knowing that he shouldn't push it now, Hiei quickly let her go and allowed her to go while he went to go and get her car. Although after taking about it he knew that it would be heard to explain so he picked up her car, the one she had arrived in. Meanwhile, Kagome walked into the meeting room only to find her father, with Kikiyo entertaining some guest. Not caring that they were clearly busy, Kagome closed the doors behind her and said, "I'm sure you have other important matters to speak up but I must speak with my father now."

"Who are you? What right do you have to barge into a meeting like this?" a young man was heard. As soon as she saw the seal of the clan he represented, Kagome could help but grin.

"I have a right because, I am the youngest of the dragon family, I am Kagome Soma, the half sister of Kikiyo."

"It's nice to see that you have returned." An elder man was heard. "We were quiet worried about you."

"Thank you Kakashi-san, I'm sorry to have worried you." Kagome answered.

"Well then we shall let you speak with your father." Kakashi stated. "We'll be seeing you at the party right?"

"Of course, I'm sure we can catch up then." Kagome promised.

"Kagome, what is this all about?" Ken asked once they were out of the room.

"I have something to offer you and I'm sure you won't mind it…since it would have me come back home." Kagome explained.

"Kagome." Kikiyo tried to stop.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Ken asked.

"I do not want to be the head of this house, however I will marry whoever you have Kikiyo to in her place. I will marry so long as you allow my sister to marry the man she loves." Kagome stated in a calm and serious voice.

"Wait…what?" Ken asked. He was confused and lost. As far as he knew, Kikiyo had not been seeing anyone; she had not made it clear so he was unsure who Kikiyo could be in love with.

"Father," Kikiyo began, "I fell in love with Naraku, the leader of the spider clan. Your right hand."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ken asked.

"I was scared, I was planning on telling you but then you told me that you had made arrangement so that I would marry into the strongest family, the Toshio family…I couldn't let you down…not like my brother or sister." Kikiyo explained as she couldn't help but cry.

"Now, since you promised them that my sister would be able to fight like a demon, you lied, therefore why not make it up to them by offering me…I'm sure that would make up for it." Kagome explained.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying?" Ken asked in a serious voice.

"I know what I am doing, it is only fair." Kagome answered.

"I gave a blood oath, one that I cannot take back. Kikiyo has no choice but to marry them." Ken replied.

"No, she should marry the father of her unborn child." Kagome hissed out in anger. "If I have to I will make a blood oath once I have removed the oath you took."

"The only way you would be able to do that is if I gave up my potion as the head of this family to you." Ken stated in a shocked voice.

"So, will you help me find a way or will you have me take control?" Kagome asked in a cold voice.

After taking in a deep breath and a moment to think, Ken locked eyes with Kikiyo, his second child and asked, "Is this really what you want? Do you want to marry Naraku?"

"Yes, but I don't want to force Kagome into anything." Kikiyo stated as she began to cry.

"You're not forcing me into anything. I'm choosing this…I **WANT** to do this for you." Kagome stated.

"then I will help Kagome find a way to take your place, I want you to call Naraku over for the part, I would like to speak with him." Ken stated.

"As well as I." Kagome added.

"Now, then is this all?" Ken asked as he turned to face his youngest daughter.

"No, Hiei will be going with me. I will be returning to my house to go and pick up a few things and to inform my friends that I will be gone for a while. I'll be back by tomorrow latest."

"Um…you have until the day after tomorrow night to get what you need. I don't want to rush you and I'm sure your friend would worry, just take your time. I'm sure Hiei will make sure to keep it quiet." Ken stated.

"Thanks…" Kagome replied in an unsure voice.

"I'm not going to have you followed if that is what you are thinking." Ken stated.

"Kagome…are you sure that it's alright with you?" Kikiyo asked in a weak voice.

"I'm sure, it's what I want." Kagome stated in a gentle voice as she stood up to leave.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you in three days." Ken stated.

"Have Ayame stay with Kikiyo." Kagome stated before taking her leave.

Once she had reached the front of the house, Kagome got into her car and allowed Hiei to drive most of the way. Once they had reached a certain area, Kagome had him pull over so that she could drive. Just as she had started the car, Kagome picked up her phone and dialed Sango's number. Just as she had reached her house, Kagome smiled when she heard Sango's relief voice say, "If you're at home then I'm going to stop by and you are going to tell me what is going on."

"I just got back; I'm going to be picking some things to take with me." Kagome answered.

"Then I'll stop by, I want some answers." Sango stated as she began to get her things together.

"Um…was Miroku going to be here?" Kagome asked.

"No, he and Inuyasha were going to go and get some things for dinner…why?" Sango asked.

"Uh…because they are getting things out of my house…I'll see you in a bit, I suggest you hurry before I hurt them." Kagome hissed before closing her phone.

"Do you need any help?" Hiei asked.

"No, just wait here. I'm going to try to get them out of the house before Sango gets here. Only go in if I call for you." Kagome answered.

Miroku and Inuyasha had just finished gathering the things that they needed. That and had also had to come and get Inuyasha's shirt and weapon. Just as they were about to take their leave, the two froze and slowly turned around to face a very pissed off Kagome as she said, "If you think you are getting out of here will all of my food you have another thing coming."

"I thought you were going to be gone for a while." Miroku pointed out in a scared voice.

"Um…I have to pick some things up…what about you dog boy? Why are you helping him?" Kagome asked.

"Um…I had nothing better to do…oh and you got one of my shirts." Inuyasha pointed out as he tried to hide his gun.

"Um…Miroku, brother, I'm sure you need it and it saves me from throwing it all out since I'm going to be gone for a while." Kagome stated.

"Feh, I was hoping you'd go as my date to Miroku's work party." Inuyasha stated with a grin on his face.

With her own grin, Kagome turned to Miroku and said, "Wait for Sango, I called her, I'm going to show Inuyasha just where he left his shirt."

"No funny business." Miroku stated.

"Of course not." Kagome stated in a sweet voice.

Once they were in her room, Kagome closed the door behind her and locked it. Just as she had turned around to face him, she was pinned against the door as he began to kiss her neck. With a grin on her face, Kagome slightly pushed him off of her and said, "As much as I would have liked to go, I am going to visit my family."

"I thought you didn't get along with them." Inuyasha asked as he tried to kiss her once more only to settle for holding her.

"Um…no, I don't get along with my father. My sister needs my help so I'm going to be helping her while visiting." Kagome explained.

"Um…how about you stay have the night with me and have the night with them." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Sorry but I can't, my father has lost of guest that like to talk, most o which I know and like since I was a child. I'm sure I worried them when I left so I want to make sure that they know that I am doing just fine." Kagome explained as she made her way to her closet with Inuyasha holding onto her waist.

"Feh, how about I go and see you once they all leave." Inuyasha asked as he pressed himself against her.

"Um…as tempting as it is, I believe it would be best that we should just meet before the party when I have time…how about a date the night before?" Kagome offered. _'What the hell am I doing?' _

"It's a date." Inuyasha growled before he pulled her toward him to slam his lips over hers.

Unable to control herself, Kagome began to kiss him back. Just as Inuyasha had lifted her up, and just as she had wrapped her legs around his waist, the two froze when they heard a large crash in the living room. Thinking the worst, Kagome, quickly got off of him and ran to the leaving room only to find Hiei on the floor with Sango's weapon at his throat and Miroku's spiritual power keeping him down. Once she had taken in a deep breath she glared at Hiei and said, "How dare you try to push your way in here."

"Sorry, but if you would just give me another chance…" Hiei tired.

"Kagome…who is this guy?" Miroku asked just as Inuyasha came into view.

Giving Inuyasha an apologetic look, Kagome looked back to glare at Hiei and said, "This is Hiei, my old boyfriend who dumped me before I ran away from home. I ran into him the other day while I was working…well he was just staring at me as if it really was me or not. I ignored him and just walked back into work after my break."

"Jerk, what do you want with my little sister?" Sango hissed.

"I want a second chance, can we talk?" Hiei asked.

"I have friends over, if you would like I can talk to you once I get home. I'm visiting my father since my sister needs me…and since he just loves you I'm sure he'll give you the chance you want." Kagome hissed out in a cold tone. "Now leave."

"I would if I could move." Hiei growled out as he glared at Miroku.

"Miroku." Kagome said as she did nothing when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. _'Sorry Hiei, but I feel something with him…I want to see what it is I feel before I get married, before I marry a man that knows nothing about me.' _

As soon as the subduing spell had been removed, Hiei glared at Inuyasha and Miroku before storming out of her apartment. Once he was out of sight and out of hearing range, Sango turned to glare at Kagome and said, "You and I need to talk."

"Girl talk can wait until after the guys get out of here." Kagome answered as she turned to look up at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I don't' like that guy." Inuyasha growled out.

"Don't worry, I don't love him anymore. He broke my heart…which I hope you won't." Kagome whispered in a low voice so that only he would hear her before she walked over to Sango to say, "We can talk in my room."

"I'll see you at home Sango." Miroku stated as he looked at Inuyasha and added, "Let's get going."

"Feh, come one, I don't want to stay for this shit; I want to make sure he leaves." Inuyasha growled.

Once the girls were out of hearing range, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said, "He looked familiar."

"Yeah, he use to be a body guard to the head of the dragon family…how he knows her and how she knows him only makes me think that he lied to her like you lied to Sango. Only he chose to stay with his work." Inuyasha explained.

"I take it you and I am going to be making a stop at your father's house." Miroku stated.

"No, because then I would have to answer questions that I do not even know the answer to." Inuyasha growled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Miroku asked with a curious voice.

"It means that I think I fell for your little sister." Inuyasha answered with a serious voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once the boys were gone, Sango watched as Kagome walked over to the window and opened it up. before she could even ask what she was doing, she watched as Hiei, the guy she had knocked out, jumped in and glared at Kagome before saying, "You should have just told me something."

"I told you to stay in the car for a reason." Kagome hissed.

"What about that dog holding you like that?" He growled out.

"You and I are no longer dating; therefore who I allow to hold me is none of your business." Kagome hissed.

"Um…am I missing something?" Sango asked with a confused voice.

"In a way you are, but that's not the point. I'm going to be living with my father for a while and just until the part is done and over with and just until I can get Kikiyo out of her problem." Kagome answered.

"I take it then that you are giving us our gifts when you get back?" Sango asked as she looked over at Hiei.

"Yeah, Hiei can you go and get the bag I have in the closet that's in the hall way." Kagome asked as she turned to face Sango only to find her glaring at Hiei.

"Sure, just make sure she doesn't hurt me again." He growled before walking out of the room.

Once he was gone, Sango looked at Kagome and said, "Alright take, what is going on here? How come I never knew about him?"

"You didn't know but it was something that still hurts to talk about. Anyway you and Miroku will get your gifts after I get back from my date with Inuyasha. Just tell him that he should pick me up here on our night. He will know which night." Kagome stated in a quick voice as she opened the last dower that was usually locked and pulled out her laptop.

"Alright, but what do you want me to tell Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Just tell him the truth, there is something I see in Inuyasha that I want to get to know better before I marry a man I don't love." Kagome answered.

"Should I live the part out where you have to marry a man you don't love?" Sango asked.

"Of course, you are the only one that knows the truth and I would like to keep it that way. Its not that I don't trust Miroku but I feel like there is something about him…something that will only hurt me and I don't want to get hurt. I will never allow myself to get hurt again." Kagome explained in a cold voice.

"Alright, but what are you going to do if you end up falling in love with Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a serious voice.

"If I have to I will kill the man that my father wants me to marry and get what I want." Kagome answered before walking out of the room and leaving a very shocked Sango to her thoughts.

'_I'm sorry Sango…but I started killing by the age of four and a half…I was five when I did my first massacre. I will kill to get what I want…after what I was put through, I have a right to be happy.' _Kagome thought sadly as she followed Hiei out of the apartment.

Once they had reached the car, Hiei turned to Kagome and asked, "Is this alright? Just leaving her there in shock?"

"No, but I'm sure that we would only end up saying things that we didn't really mean when I just shocked her like that. I'm sure I'll get a chance to explain myself once I come home from my father's house." Kagome answered in a cold voice.

"As you wish…Aisu-Hime." Hiei answered as he started the car and drove off.

Once they had reached the house, Kagome had gotten out of the car, greeted her father's guest before making her way to her room to see if she could find anything to help her. She knew that her father would try to find a way, but she also knew that he would find none, he would not really help much since it was his life on the line. Just as she had finished getting settled in her room, Kagome looked up when she heard a knock on her bed room door. After making sure she had some throwing needles at her side and a kunai in on hand, she took in a deep breath and said, "Come in."

"Kagome…what are you doing with those?" Ayame asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, its only you." Kagome replied as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Yeah…um…your father wishes to come and join him and your sister for dinner." Ayame stated.

"Are his friends still here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kikiyo is wearing her Kimono so I was told to help you into it." Ayame answered.

"Uh, I never wear those things, tell him I will be down shortly." Kagome replied.

"Alright, what will you wear?" Ayame teased with a grin on her face.

"What I always wear so leave." Kagome ordered.

Once she was alone, Kagome turned around to go to her closet only to be met by Hiei. With a frown on her face, she glared at him and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that you could leave since you didn't want anything to do with this life anymore."

"I never said I wanted nothing to do with this life." Hiei pointed out as he handed her a gown she had not worn since the last time she had joined her father and his friends.

"Oh, then why did you leave?" Kagome asked as she removed her shirt and skirt while keeping her back to him.

"I left because you were no longer here. I had no reason to stay." Hiei answered.

"You left me; you dumped me, why would I have to be your reason to stay?" Kagome asked in a cold voice as she began to put the blood red dress on. It was a western style dressed, she preferred them more then kimono's since she could get cut up without having to worry about the dress, unlike a kimono, she would have to pay a lot to get fixed.

"I still cared about you, but after I realized that you would belong to someone else I realized that you and I could never be together so long as I stayed here." Hiei explained as he walked over to her only to stop by her miko energy placed a barrier around herself.

"Will you really not give me a chance?" Hiei asked in a slightly hurt voice.

"I will give you a chance, but that doesn't mean that I have to give it to you now." Kagome replied before walking out of the room with the throwing needles in her hair and the daggers strapped to each of her legs.

Just as she had entered the room, everyone but her sister thought that they were watching a ghost walk in. it was one of the many reasons that she had wanted to leave that house. They would sometimes call her by her mother's name. They would say that she was reborn to be her mother once more but she didn't buy it. She wouldn't let them get to her like that. She was her own person, she was completely different then her mother yet she was so much like her mother that she hated it. Just as the door closed behind her, she was not surprised when she heard her sister Kikiyo say, "Sister Kagome, I'm glad you can join us, please come have a seat with me. This is Naraku and his father. To his right is his cousin Kagura and to his right is his sister Kanna."

Slightly bowing before the guests, Kagome locked eyes with Naraku and said, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. However I do believe that I did not catch your father's name."

"Kagome." Ken warned.

"No, it's alright." Naraku stated. "My father here is Onigumo."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Kagome stated as she took her seat to the left of her father.

"I had heard you had left, why the sudden change?" Onigumo asked. "Perhaps you and m y son will be able to see more of each other."

"Father." Naraku growled.

"Have you kept up with your training?" Kagura asked in a cold voice.

"I believe I have, would you like to train together some time?" Kagome offered.

"It would be a pleasure." Kagura replied.

"As much as I am enjoying seeing that your daughter and my niece are getting along, I would like to know why you have called me in today." Onigumo was heard.

With a grin on her face, Kagome locked eyes with Onigumo and said, "Well then it would seem that we are all on the same page, however since I do not want anyone, other than those to hear what is about to be said, to hear our conversations please do not take it in an offence manner if I surround the room with a seal."

"I see, well if it is of great importance then I will see it as a matter of you protecting us." Onigumo replied.

"Kikiyo I can handle it." Kagome whispered as she easily placed the barrier in place.

"Is it in place?" Ken asked.

"Yes, Ken-san." Kagome answered.

Knowing that it was her turn to explain things, Kikiyo locked eyes with Naraku and said, "I am with a child."

"I do not see how this is of our concern." Kagura growled out as she opened her fan.

"Weapons away unless you want to lose the ability to use them." Kagome warned out as she reached for her throwing needles.

Before Onigumo could ask the same question, all eyes turned to Kanna as she was heard say, "It is my brothers child…he has planted his seed within her."

After a few moments of silence, Naraku looked up and locked eyes with ken and said, "I will take responsibilities for what I have done."

"Naraku!" Onigumo yelled out in rage. "You have disgraced this family!"

Before her father could say a word, Kagome cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Once she had everyone looking at her, Kagome locked eyes with Onigumo and said, "As much as that is true, there will be a way to save everyone from this."

"How, she is already promised to the youngest son of the dog family, how can this be saved when she is with a child that is not the man she is to marry." Onigumo asked. "My son cannot help her."

"He can and he will." Kikiyo spoke up. "I will not allow him to marry another when he is going to have a child with me."

Before Onigumo could reply, Kagura couldn't help but grin as she locked eyes with Kagome and asked, "Do you have plan or are you just telling us that you are still in the mist of looking for one?"

"I have a plan, not completely thought out but a plan never the less." Kagome answered.

"I would to hear this plan of yours." Onigumo was heard.

Jumping to conclusions Naraku let out a low growl and said, "I will not marry and cover it up by saying that you could not have children. I will not do that to Kikiyo."

"And that is most defiantly not my plan." Kagome hissed out in a cold voice.

"Shut up and listen to what my sister has to say you idiot." Kikiyo hissed out in the same cold voice Kagome had used.

"I will be taking my sister's place and marry the youngest son of the dog family. I will take full responsibility and I will not hold anyone accountable." Kagome explained.

"A blood oath has been made, how do you plan on get out of that without your father's death?" Naraku asked.

"That is something you do not need to know, the only reason I came in here was to great you and to make sure that you would not back out and take this like a man. You will look after my sister and your child or I will kill you where you sit." Kagome answered as her aura grew with power.

"What makes you think that you can just insult and even threaten my family?" Kagura hissed as she opened her fan.

"Would you like for me to explain or would you like for me to show you out in the back yard?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.

"Enough!" both ken and Onigumo yelled out in anger.

"Sorry." Was all Kagura had to say.

"I am sorry for nothing. If they can not protect my sister then I will kill." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"You really are her daughter." Onigumo stated in a calm voice. "However that does not mean that you can control me as you like. Naraku is my son; however he will protect your sister and my unborn grandson. Therefore, until you have told me yourself, in person, that it is alright to announce this and make it known that my son is to wed Kikiyo, who now carries his child, I will hide this until you can free your father."

"thank you, now if you will excuse me there are some things I have to look up and find out before there is anything I can do." Kagome stated as she moved to leave.

"Would you mind if my cousin and I joined you? I would like to help with this." Kagura was heard.

"If you wish to, I'll have someone lead you to a study that was meant for me. I will meet you there." Kagome answered. "I just have to gather a few things from my room."

"Well then, Ken and I should go ahead and go about our business so that these two may speak in privet." Onigumo announced as he and Ken stood up to leave as well."

"I'll keep the barrier up so don't push yourself." Kagome told her sister before opening the door so that everyone could walk out.

Inuyasha and Miroku had arrived at the house long before Sango had. While Miroku had started to make the meals, Inuyasha had started to make a few calls; he wanted to see Hiei again but without Kagome. He didn't want her to find out he was a yakuza because that fire demon had to go and open his mouth. Just as he had gotten a hold of his brother, Miroku took the phone, as he pointed Inuyasha to fix the rest of the food.

"Feh, you better not hang up until you get something." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"What does my brother need of me now? Does he want me to check up on a girl that he fell for in one of the clubs you took him too?" a pissed off Sesshomaru was heard.

"No, we need to find some information on an old boyfriend of my younger sister." Miroku answered.

"So you will allow him to date her? You do realize that it will only end badly." Sesshomaru pointed out as he walked into his study and logged onto his computer.

"I have warned her and she just wants to see if there is anything he has to offer her. I don't think it will get serious but I am worried about the guy that tried to break in while we were with her in her apartment." Miroku explained.

"Name?" Sesshomaru asked once he reached the data he wanted.

"I think she said his name was…" Miroku stated as he tried to remember what it was that she had said.

"Hiei…his name is Hiei, that is what she said." Inuyasha called out as he continued to work on the food.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked in a very serious voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Miroku asked.

"He was the personal trainer of that woman and her daughter. I have no idea how he managed to get a hold of an ordinary girl but if she even finds him out for who he is he will kill her. He is loyal to that woman and her daughter. He vowed to protect and love her daughter until she found love herself…if he does not like the man she marries he is to kill him." Sesshomaru explained in a tired voice.

"This can be good." Miroku whispered as he slowly sat down after hearing all that information.

"It gets worse, he knows all of our faces, he will be able to spot a yakuza even if he acted and tried to be normal…please tell me that my brother did not get seen." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"And what if I did? What then?" Inuyasha's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Both of you need to get back here, if he recognized you for who you were and if he still loves that girls like he claims to love her then you both are in danger." Sesshomaru answered. "Get home."

"Feh, like hell, I have a date soon and I am not going to run away." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"Inuyasha you fool!" Sesshomaru was heard.

"Uh…we'll call back later." Miroku stated before hanging up on Sesshomaru.

"I'll tell him that I took the phone from you." Inuyasha stated.

"I don't think Sesshomaru is the problem at the moment." Miroku pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, so what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you go on that date then you will have to be followed." Miroku pointed out.

"If I'm followed then you will have to tell Sango the truth." Inuyasha shot back.

"This really isn't good is it?" Miroku asked in a tired voice.

"No, it's not good." Inuyasha answered, "But I'm sure that we'll think of something before I go pick her up…wait…she never told me where to pick her up."

"I'm sure that Sango will tell….you…wait where is she?" Miroku asked as he finally noticed that Sango was suppose to return a long time ago.

"I figured she had work or something." Inuyasha mumbled.

"No, she doesn't work today…Inuyasha you don't think that he did something…to the girls after we…after we left do you?" Miroku asked in an unsure voice.

"Damn it we should have fucking stayed." Inuyasha growled as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Miroku called out as he ran into the kitchen and began to turn everything off.

"I'm going to go and make sure that those two are alright, if they aren't there then I'm going to call everyone to find them both." Inuyasha growled out.

"If you call everyone then we are going to be found out before we can even tell them ourselves." Miroku called back as he closed the door behind him.

"Like I care, if he did anything I'm going to kill him." Inuyasha growled out as he tried to control his demon blood. He had no idea why but the thought of someone harming Kagome just made his blood boil. _'Kagome you better be safe, you better have not let that son of a bitch hurt you in any way.' _Inuyasha thought as he turned on the car and waited for Miroku to jump in.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that is it for this story. I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing this story. It really make me feel really happy knowing that you are all enjoying the story. The word Aisu means ice…and as many of you know hime means princess in Japanese. I got this information from the web site below. Please let me know what you think and things are only going get better. **

.

** Darkiceone**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She had sat there in shock for what like seemed like minutes when it had really been hours. It wasn't until she had turned toward the window when she realized how late it really was. She just couldn't believe it. The once harmless girl she had gotten to know, the girl that was shy but not afraid to protect herself or her friends was slowly drifting away and it was all because of her family. It was because she was being pulled back to that life. Just as she had walked out of the apartment, Sango looked at her cell phone number only to find that she was receiving a call from a payphone. Hoping that it was Kagome calling to apologize, Sango picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"Aneue?" a familiar voice was heard over the other end.

"Kohaku? What…where…how did you get my number?" Sango asked in a shocked voice as she tried to keep herself together.

"I…Oka and Otu…they were killed in Hong-Kong…I just managed to run away from social services. Aneue…please come and get me." Kohaku's sad voice was heard.

"Where are you? I'll go and get you so just stay where you are." Sango replied.

"I'm…it looks like downtown but there are a lot of people. They all look like business man Aneue…I don't feel safe…they look like the people that killed Oka and Otu." He explained.

"Just stay there, I'll be there in no time…I'm close by so just wait for me in the building and I'll come in and look for you alright?" Sango replied as she began to drive off. _'Out of all the airlines he had to take he had to take the ones all yakuza take.' _

"I'll wait…hurry." Kohaku replied before hanging up the phone.

After taking in a few calming breaths, Sango dialed Miroku's number hoping that he would answer her call soon. Just as the boys had reached the parking lot, Inuyasha and Miroku froze when his cell phone went off. Knowing that it was Sango and knowing that he would be able to get answers out of her, Miroku quickly answered the phone and said, "Sango where the hell are you? I have been worried sick."

"I'm sorry Miroku." Sango whispered as he tears came flowing out of her. "I have something to do."

"Sango, what happened? Where is Kagome? Is she with you?" Miroku asked as he heard her car slow down.

"No, she is with her family…Miroku my parents were killed, my brother…he could only get back to me…he is waiting for me…I'm going for him." Sango stated as she began to pull over to the side of the road.

"Sango, we'll go with you, just hold on…where are you?" Miroku asked in a worried voice as he continued to listen to see if he could figure out where she was just by hearing what was around her.

"He is in Yakuza port…I have to get him before something bad happens to him…I'm sorry Miroku but they will know who's child I am…I'm sorry if I get hurt…but I can't leave him there…I just can't." Sango cried as he heard her getting out of the car.

"Shit this is bad." Inuyasha growled as he sped off like a bat out of hell again.

"Sango hold on, where are you, we can help you…just trust me we can help you get your brother back baby." Miroku stated in a soft and gentle voice.

"I don't want you to get hurt…Miroku I'm really sorry but I have to do this…bye baby…I love you." Sango stated as she allowed her tears to come to an end. If anything her brother was not alone, their guardian Kirara should be with him…she just had to be with him.

After getting a hold of her emotions, Sango looked down at her weapon and reached for it. The last time she had used this was when she was training with Miroku at some old dojo, she would not be as good as she use to be but she had to try, she would have to try to protect her brother, at least until he could get out of there while she protected him from any attacks. _'Oh god…Miroku please don't be made at me…please don't hate me.' _

He had tried to do what his sister had asked but it was kind of hard to hide when you had a well known demon cat with you. Even if she was in her kitten form she would still draw a lot of attention to him. Hoping that it would be better if he just waited further in the back, of the building where there was hardly anyone there Kohaku made his way only to realize that he was now surrounded. Just as he was about to try to get free, he was thrown to the floor as he heard a low growl say, "What the hell is a cop's kid doing here? Don't you know you'll get killed if you don't leave?"

"I'm just waiting for my sister." Kohaku answered as he held the demon cat in his hands. She still wasn't completely healed so he didn't want her to get into a fight.

"So you invited another cop here? Isn't that nice." Another male was heard.

"I just want to go home with my nee-san." Kohaku whispered.

"Well how about you stay here and we'll go ahead and teach you a nice game." Another guy was heard.

Realizing that the ones that had surrounded him were nothing more then humans, Kohaku stood up and allowed the two tailed demon cat to transform as he pulled out his weapon. Once he was sure that they had all taken a step away from him, Kohaku took in a deep breath and said, "I will defend myself…just leave me alone."

"So the little boy does want to play, he will learn a good lesson today." A much older man with a scar on his face was heard as he pulled out his own weapon.

"Kirara…don't attack." Kohaku whispered.

"What's all this about?" a demon's growl was heard.

"We're just having fun, want to join in?" the man with the scar was heard.

"I don't have time to worry about this, I need to go and look for my boss, see you all later." The wolf demon growled before taking his leave.

"Shall we start the fun?" they all mumbled before they all charged at the small teenage boy.

Knowing that it was kill or be killed, Kohaku moved out of the way of most of the attack while his demon cat help by removing the weapons. Just as he had jumped over the coward and landed a few feet away from them, Kohaku fell to one knee as he was stabbed on the thigh. Not wanting to get cut again, Kohaku cut the man's hand off before pulling away and saying, "Jus leave me alone."

"You little bastard! I'll kill you!" the man that got his hand cut off yelled out in pain and anger as he reached out for his gun.

Before he could even get a chance to pull the gun out let alone point it at the kid before him, he was lifted up and thrown across the room to the point that it got everyone's attention now. There was someone strong enough to get a man and throw him that far and with such a speed that it had to be a demon. But when they saw that it had been a girl, a human girl never the less, they all brusted out laughing thinking that she had only been lucky. Upon seeing his sister, Kohaku struggled to get up as he heard his sister say, "Get out of here, get a taxi and take it to my address, Miroku should be there and he'll pay for the taxi."

"But Aneue…" Kohaku tried.

"Aneue…this girl is your sister…ha, like a girl could beat a bunch of yakuza." The man with the scar was heard as he pulled out his sword.

Knowing that this would really get them going, Sango took in a deep breath as her brother stood by her as she replied, "I can and will, I am the eldest daughter, and now leader of the Taijiya family…and I will make you pay for hurting my brother."

As soon as those words had left her mouth, even the demons that had wanted nothing to do with the fight froze where they stood and turned around to glare and growl out in anger as they locked eyes with the fearless girl that stood before them. Once she was sure that all of them had their attention on her, she turned to her brother and said, "Get the fuck out of here Kohaku."

But before he could even move, Kirara covered him as she blocked an incoming attack. As soon as they had tried to hurt him in front of her she charged. She jumped, she moved like a cat, like the cat that she had trusted to protect her brother. Just as she had thrown her weapons, she ducked, and broke the arms of a man that had tried to use a sword against her. Before he could even counter attack, she had knocked him out and taken the sword just in time to catch her weapon as it returned to her. "All of you will pay for hurting my little brother like that again you bastards."

"Come on baby girl…lets down." A demon was heard as he stood in front of her with some friends at his side.

"I don't dance, I hurt." Sango whispered as she got ready to block and protect herself and her brother. _'Damn it…he can't get out until I finish them off.' _

"Nee-san!" Kohaku called out.

"Just don't move!" Kagome cried as she tried to figure out how she could get her brother out of here.

"Maybe if you show us what you got we'll let the boy go." A bear demon was heard as he licked his lips.

"Go fuck your mother you stupid idiot." Sango yelled out in anger as she threw her weapon again.

"Now that's not nice." Another demon was heard as he easily caught her weapon.

"I'm not a nice girl." Sango promised as she tried to see who would make the first move.

"I say we get rid of the boy and then test out the girl before selling her." His friend was heard.

"Kohaku move!" Sango yelled as she began to make her way to her brother.

"Nee-san watch out!" Kohaku cried out as he watched some men point guns at her.

Just as the bullets were about to hit Kohaku or Kirara, Sango used her sword to bounce them away from them. However she wasn't fast enough to bounce all of them away. While she blocked most of the deadly shots, she got hit on the shoulder and the thigh. Just as she had reached her brother, she took hold of Kirara as her leg gave out on her because of the pain. Before they could say anything, Sango couldn't help but laugh out loud as she realized what was going to happen. Enraged by the laughing girl, the man that had hit her with his bullets reloaded as he asked, "What the hell is so funny bitch? You think I won't kill you and that brat?"

As she looked up to meet their glares, Sango stopped her laughter as she said, "I may not be able to take you all on but I know that once my friend finds you she'll kill you all…and I won't give a damn."

"Now that is differently not something a cops kid should say." Another was heard before he fired off another shot.

After blocking the shot, Sango pushed her brother yet again only to take another gunshot to her left shoulder. As she tried to ignore the pain, she stood up straight and charged forward. As she continued to fight with everything she had she couldn't help but hope that her stupid fiancé would come to her aid; would come to help her. As the blood began to pour out of all the man he took down, as she was covered in both human and demon blood Sango tried her best do ignore the pain. Just as she had landed behind one of the demons, she heard him growl out, "Our bosses won't let you live after they see what you have done tonight."

"I have friends in high places…don't think that they'll be able to touch me." Sango hissed back a she used him as a human shield so that he would get hit by the bullets that were meant to hit her.

As he let out a roar of pain, he took in a deep breath and said, "The police, the government officials won't be able to protect you…not after tonight…you little bitch."

As she used him to block another set of bullets, Sango ignored his blood as it poured onto her hands and clothing before saying, "They aren't cops and they aren't in politics."

"Then you better hope this friend of yours can take out a whole army." He growled just before she stabbed him through the heart.

He was the first man she had killed, and while a part of her hated herself, another part of her told her that everything would be alright. That she had to do it and that she had no other choice but to kill the bastard. Just as she had turned around to see how her brother was doing, Sango fell to the floor in pure pain as a bullet hit her right on her leg.

As she tried to catch her breath, Sango slowly pushed herself off the floor as she heard a demon growl out, "Enough is enough, this bitch dies now."

'_Mother, father…forgive me…your daughter might just end up killing like the heartless yakuza's that killed you…forgive me but I have no other choice…if I must become yakuza to protect my brother so be it.' _Sango thought sadly as she cut off the hands of the man that had just pointed a gun at her once more. Once she had done so she noticed that she was a lot closer to her weapon. If she could get a hold of Hiraikotsu she would be able to protect her brother from the bullets, he would not get hit again. _'I have to get to it…I have to get to Hiraikotsu.' _She thought as she pushed herself pass the pain so that she could run toward her weapon.

They had just arrived when they heard the guns going off. While Inuyasha could smell a lot of blood he refused to tell his best friend that his girl was badly wounded. They would have to take her to Rin if there was any hope that she would survive. Just as they had walked in, all eyes landed on them. The moment they had seen who had walked in they all bowed down and did not move an inch. While Inuyasha made sure that no one was going to try to attack him, Miroku looked around only to find Sango standing in front of her brother, protecting him with her weapon as she ignored the pain from the several gunshots she had.

Just as Miroku had reached her side, Inuyasha was not surprised when he heard a voice say, "We did not know that she was under your protection my lord, please forgive us….she is after all nothing more than a pigs daughter."

Before Inuyasha could say a word, the man that had spoken fell to the floor with a bullet to his head. Inuyasha turned to see Miroku drop the gun as he said, "Sango…baby…hold on…everything is going to be alright."

"Miroku…Miroku you came…you idiot." She whispered in a tired voice.

"Nee-san." A boy's voice was heard from behind the Hiraikotsu.

"Kohaku…Miroku…you have…to…my…brother." Was all Sango got a chance to say before she passed out in his arms.

"Shit, we got to get her to Rin." Inuyasha growled as he picked the wounded boy up and off the ground.

Realizing that they were only there to help and that her mistress saw them as friends, the two tailed demon cat turned her claws and fangs toward the demons and man that still slightly surrounded them. Before she could attack, Miroku turned to the cat and called, "Kirara, we don't have time…let's go."

As they quickly made their way to the car, Inuyasha turned around and growled out, "None of you better leave town…I got your scents and it will only go much worse if you try to run."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out in a worried voice.

Knowing that they got the message, Inuyasha placed the kid in the car before turning to look at Miroku who was offering his knocked out girlfriend at him. When Inuyasha wouldn't take her, Miroku let out a low growl and said, "Damn it just take her, you can get her to Rin fast then a fucking car. I can stop the kids bleeding just keep her alive damn it."

"Feh, you don't have to tell me twice." Inuyasha growled before running off.

"Miroku…is my nee-san going to die…I don't want her to die…I don't want to be alone." Kohaku cried as he held onto the now kitten form of the two tailed demon cat.

"No, she will live, she has to live." Miroku stated in a serious voice as he pulled out the bullet before wrapping the wound for Kohaku.

"You never told her…did you?" Kohaku asked as he tried to ignore the pain.

"No, but I guess now I have no choice…Kirara…I know you're tired but do you think you can carry us?" Miroku asked.

With a small nod the small cat got out of the boys arms and jumped out so that she would transform so that she could take them to her mistress. Once she had turned around to let out a low warning growl at the demon that was looking at the two, Kirara turned to look at Miroku and Kohaku. Knowing that she was just as worried as he was, Kohaku and Miroku quickly got on her and allowed her to lead the way. She would be able to follow the path Inuyasha took since she already knew how Inuyasha smelled and since she knew the scent of her mistress.

'_I don't know who was looking at us…but if they know what is good for them they better the fuck out of my way right now…they will be in for one hell of a wakeup call if they follow us.' _Miroku thought as he pulled out his cell phone to give a heads up to the main house.

After waiting for a while for the person he was calling to pick up, Miroku in a deep breath as he heard her answer, "Miroku…what is going on? Why are you calling me?"

"Lady Izayoi…I need your help…" Miroku whispered in a weak and broken voice.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The moment she had smelled the blood she knew who it was. She didn't need to think about it. Worried about what had happened or why she was even there she ran in not caring. It wasn't until she had seen her being lifted up by some monk that was the youngest son of the dog clan. She knew him because he had been the one to save the man she loved life. He would have been killed if he hadn't allowed him to enter his clan. She should belong to the dog clan but she had never fit in. most in the dog clan didn't like wolves.

'_Sango…Sango what happened to you? Do you have any idea what Kagome is going to do now? Do you have any idea what is going to happen now?' _she thought as she tried to find a way to get closer to her so that she could she just how badly she was wounded.

But before she could even get to close, she was stopped by the warning growl that the cat had given out toward her. Just as she was going to try to approach them either way she stopped when she felt a pair for strong arms warp around her as she heard him say, "What are you looking at?"

Realizing that Kagome would probably be paying a visit sometime soon to the dog clan, she looked up at her lover and said, "You have to stay about from the main house."

"What? Why? Does it have something to do with what happened inside?" he asked.

"Damn it Koga for once just don't ask questions and do as I tell you!" she yelled out in anger and worry. "I'm going to drop you off at my grandfather's house; he wants to talk to you anyway."

"Do you know what the hell happened in there?" Koga growled out in anger and worry.

"No, but I wish I knew." Ayame answered. "One of my friends was hurt and she was just carried off to the main house, a house I cannot enter…ever."

"Then why don't I just go and see what's going on and I'll let you know." Koga offered.

"Because she just wasn't only my friend…wait…there are some wolves in there…do you think you can get them to talk?" Ayame asked in a hopeful voice. _'If I can get some answers before getting to her, she would be less enraged, she'd probably go see Sango first…I want to see her too.' _

"I can't promise anything, but if that's what you want baby, just bring the car and I'll have some answer for you before we leave." Koga answered as he turned around to go back into the blood covered building.

"Alright, but please try to find something out." Ayame stated as she reached for her keys with a deep breath.

He had arrived only to find Rin waiting for him at the front gate. Realizing what Miroku must have done, he landed in front of her and handed her over to Rin knowing that she would be in good hands. As he watched Rin and Izayoi walk off to help the wounded girl, Inuyasha turned to meet his father gaze as he heard his serious voice ask, "Just what in the hell happened? Who attacked you three?"

"We weren't with Sango when she was attacked. She was at the port to pick up her run away brother. We got there too late." Inuyasha answered.

"What do you mean too late?" Inutaisho asked.

"What I mean is that…she was already badly wounded when we got there…they were about to kill her when we got there." Inuyasha explained.

"The monk?" Sesshomaru asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Looking after the younger brother, he got shot too but it was in the leg, nothing serious." Inuyasha answered.

"Were there any of our men that attacked?" Inutaisho asked in a cold voice.

"Some, but most of them didn't know who she was to use until Miroku shot one of them in the head." Inuyasha answered.

"Please don't tell me that he shot another clan's man." Sesshomaru asked in a tired voice.

"I did, I'm sorry but that bastard went too far." Miroku's calm, yet strained voice was heard as Kirara landed before the three inu demons.

Too tired to even try and see if they would not attack, Kirara fell to the floor and quickly turned to her kitten form. Once she had returned to her smaller form, she fell and let herself fall onto her stomach so that she could get some rest.

"Kirara!" Kohaku called out in a worried voice as he reached down for the cat.

"Who is this?" Inutaisho asked.

"Um…" Inuyasha tried only to stop when Miroku answered.

"My soon to be brother-in-law." Miroku answered in a calm voice.

"You have much to explain." Sesshomaru growled.

"I thought you said you would wait until she knew about you before you would ask her anything of the short." Inutaisho replied.

"Well I changed my mind; I want her as my wife…even if I have to leave this life for her." Miroku replied.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Back off Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled as he defended his best friend.

But before anything else could be said or done, all eyes were turned to Kohaku as he was heard say, "I want to see my sister."

"Do you know who you are talking to and where you are little boy?" Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"Yeah, I have always known who Miroku worked for; I just didn't want to be the one to break my sister's heart. I want to see her." Kohaku answered.

"Feh, come on kid, it's going to be a while until Rin finishes up with her." Inuyasha growled out.

"I want to be in the room with them." Kohaku pushed.

"How you tell us what is going on." Inutaisho asked. "After words, whether they are done or not I will allow you to go and stay by her side."

"Father." Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened…as long as you don't tell my sister." Kohaku stated.

"Kohaku…what did you do?" Miroku asked as he locked eyes with the boy.

"I was only trying to help." Was all Kohaku would say until they reached a room where they could talk.

She had just finished finding the last of the information she needed. Since she had found a way to break the blood oath she began to think of a way to apply all the rules that were for the removal of the blood oath from her father so that Kikiyo would be free. She had just finished getting everything together when she noticed that Kanna and Kagura had left long ago. Not caring and realizing that she could use some fresh air, Kagome walked over to her window and opened it. Just as she was about to take in a big breath of the fresh air, she heard a knock on her door. After letting out a long sigh, Kagome turned toward the door and said, "Come in."

"I figured you could use a break." Kikiyo was heard as she walked in with a bowl of soup.

"I'm fine; I'll go and make myself something once I have gotten a chance to relax." Kagome answered.

"You don't have to get so worked up, I'm sure you'll find it all in no time." Kikiyo stated as she offered her the bowl again.

Knowing that she would not drop it until she took the bowl from her hands, Kagome took the bowl as she said, "I know, but I already did and now that that is out of the way, I just need father to make the proper later so that I can go and present myself."

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Kikiyo asked in a worried voice.

"I'm sure, so you don't have to worry." Kagome answered.

"What about Hiei…he still loves you…you know that right?" Kikiyo replied.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I still love him." Kagome stated as she turned around to look out into the moonlit sky.

"Then? What are you going to do if you end up falling back in love with Hiei while married to that man?" Kikiyo asked in a serious voice.

After taking in a deep breath and a bit of the soup that had been given to her, Kagome closed her eyes and said, "Like I told Sango, I'd kill my husband if it meant I could be with the man I loved…not that I love Hiei mind you…but if it were to happen."

"So you love someone else?" Kikiyo asked in a knowing voice.

"Kikiyo!" Kagome asked as she tried to hide her growing blush.

"Ha, I knew it…so who is he? What does he do?" Kikiyo asked.

But before Kagome could answer, another knock was heard before Kanna and Kagura walked in. after greeting the two, Kagome turned to her soup as she heard her sister ask, "What is it?"

"Naraku would like to speak to you before we take our leave; we have to take our father home."

With a small smile on her face, Kagome looked at her sister and said, "Go to him, I'll be right here when you get back."

"Are you sure?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Hiei anyway and seeing as how he was sitting up above us when we were talking, I figure why not now." Kagome answered.

"I hope to see you soon Kagome-san." Kagura and Kanna were heard before they walked out of her bed room.

"Don't hurt him too badly." Kikiyo replied as she followed the two out of the room.

"She won't." Hiei's deep voice was heard as he appeared next to her.

Once they were gone, Kagome took another bit of her food as she heard Hiei say, "You really are an Aisu-Hime."

"I know, tell me something I don't know." Kagome replied with shrug of her shoulders.

"Um…a part of you still loves me." Hiei whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "Otherwise you wouldn't let your guard down around me."

With a grin on her face, Kagome put the bowl down and said, "If you would have just gotten over yourself you would have realized that I not only have a full hold on your aura but a knife pointed at your dick."

Hiei looked down only to find her boot pointed at his manhood with a dagger sticking out of it. As he slowly removed his arms from her, he took in a deep breath and said, "You really don't love me anymore."

"A part of me will always love you but I will never be in love with you again. I won't give you another chance to hurt me." Kagome hissed out as she pulled away from him.

"Is that why you are giving that mutt a chance?" Hiei growled out in an enraged voice.

"He is not a mutt and if you are not going to try to act civil then you can just get the hell out of here before I make you leave." Kagome hissed.

"You're giving him a date…why not give me a date also…why not try to see if we still have hope or a chance when you still hold me in your heart…do you hold him in your heart?" Hiei pushed as he tried to reach for her.

"And what if there was something to save? What if I did fall in love with you again? How can I be so sure that you won't hurt me again." Kagome asked in an enraged voice.

"You just need to trust me." Hiei whispered before he slammed his lips against hers.

Before she could even push him off of her, Hiei slammed her against the wall and pinned her arms down which only caused her body to remember how he was able to make her feel. At the time she and he were together she had loved it when he was rough with her. She loved it when he pinned her down because she didn't feel like the warrior princess she was since as in the family, she felt like a girl, a girl that was with her man and would sleep with him without a second though. But that had been then and this was now, she didn't want a relationship with him in such a way.

Just as she had managed to get him off of her, he locked eyes with hers only to realize his mistake. Her eyes were no longer gentle toward him like they use to be. She had cold eyes to meet his. She did not see him as the man that had loved her, that loved her; she did not see him as the man she had loved in the past. Instead he was met by the same cold eyes she would give Koga, the wolf demon that had paid to make her a woman by her very father. Before he could even say a word, she drew a throwing needle and hissed, "Get out, get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you."

Not wanting to show any fear in front off her, he put on an emotionless face and asked, "What makes you think that you can do such a thing when your mother couldn't?"

Within a blink of an eye, Kagome was in front of him with a needle just half an inch from behind dug into his eyes. Before he could say anything to take his words back, he heard her deadly whisper answer, "Because I am not my mother, I am her daughter. I will be the one to surpass her…even if it means killing the one man I have ever loved."

Before Hiei could even make a reply or try to apologize, he was thrown out of the room by a powerful blast of miko energy as Kagome turned to her door and said, "Ayame get in here now if you have something to tell me. If you don't then get the fuck away from my door."

'_Shit…she is not in the best of moods…now what?' _Ayame thought as she slowly walked into the room. Just as she had closed the door behind her, Kagome had closed and locked the window she had opened only moments ago. Before she could even say a word, Ayame turned to her and asked, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I need to go and see my father so that I can end this tonight." Kagome answered.

"Um…about that…I think I'll wait until you get back then." Ayame pointed out.

"What is going on? What has got you so worked up?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"Um…if I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything uncalled for or anything that will get you into any kind of trouble." Ayame answered.

"Alright, you have my word, I'll listen to what you have to say, get my father to do the paper work I need him to do so that I can present to my sister former husband to be and then I'll take action about whatever it is you are going to tell me." Kagome replied.

"Promise?" Ayame asked.

"You have my word, not only as the youngest of the dragon family to successes but as my mother's daughter. I will keep my word." Kagome answered.

"Um…alright…first of all how much do you know about Sango's boyfriend?" Ayame asked.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she raised an eye brow.

"Um…I just saw them at the part with an inu hanyou, the youngest of the dog clan…there." Ayame answered.

"And?" Kagome asked as she could tell that that wasn't all to the story.

"Well I saw him kill someone point blank without a second thought." Ayame added.

"What aren't you telling me? Miroku wouldn't just kill someone unless Sango was…was…what happened to her?" Kagome asked in a worried voice. She had always thought that Miroku was a bit like a yakuza so knowing that he was one didn't really surprised her.

"From what I could gather, she was there picking up her brother. Why he used the port to get here when he is a cops kid I have no idea but she went to pick him up. When she got there he had already been shot and she took them all on. It's a shame that she isn't one of us cause damn…" Ayame trailed off.

"Damn what the hell happened to Sango!" Kagome yelled out in a worried voice.

"She was carried off by the youngest of the house. She didn't look too good. She had several gunshot wounds and some bruises. She held up her own pretty good but damn…they didn't give her a break." Ayame answered.

"Was her boyfriend there? I guys with a short pony tail, a monk…with violet eyes." Kagome asked as she walked over to her dresser to get some weapons. _'I'm going to need my true weapons from father soon.' _

"Yeah, he's the one that handed her over to the inu hanyou, the youngest of the dog clan." Ayame answered.

After a small moment of silence, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Koga is back." as she realized why Ayame had been there in the first place.

"Yeah, he is with my grandfather." Ayame answered not sure what it had to do with anything.

"Get him to that house…have him check up on Sango…I want to know how she is doing and if she was treated with the best of care. I have to go and get the papers I need before heading over there." Kagome stated in a calm voice.

"What are you going to tell her boyfriend…" Ayame asked.

"You shouldn't worry about what I'm going to tell him…" was all Kagome had to say before she walked off. _'He had promised he would take care of her…he promise and that's how he keeps his promise…that boy is going to pay.' _

"Shit…this is not good…not good at all…baby…yeah change of plans…just don't say the wrong thing to Kagome…no I need you there now…I know but she ordered it…do you really think you can pull this off when she is look for blood…yeah…ok…call me the moment you hear anything." Ayame stated before hanging up the phone with her boyfriend.

After hanging up with her boyfriend, Ayame took in a deep breath and tried to go and find Hiei so that he could go with her to the house. So that he could be with her in case she would need help.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rin and Izayoi had just finished pulling out all of the bullets when Sango began to open her eyes. Knowing that it would only make matters worse if she began to move around now, Izayoi leaned into the girls ear and whispered, "Shh…everything is going to be alright my dear, you just have to stay still."

"Uh…where am I? Miroku…where's Miroku…Kohaku!" Sango shouted as he suddenly shot up only to fall back onto the bed in pure pain.

"Shit…stay still." Rin growled as she tried to focus on stopping the bleeding now that Sango had reopened her once closed wound.

"No…let go! Kohaku." Sango tired to yell out only to find that it was taking a lot out of her to even talk.

"Sango my dear Miroku brought you do us for a reason. Your brother has been healed already." Izayoi whispered as she tried to calm her down.

"No…Sota…please…is he really ok?" Sango asked as tears began to run down her eyes.

"Yes, now will you please calm yourself? I can only stop the bleeding now. I have used up to much energy already." Rin was heard as she tried to push herself further.

"Oh god…Oka…Otu…what have I done." Sango cried out as she tried to get a hold of her emotions only to fail.

"I'm sure they will understand my dear…just place, it would be best of you just stayed calm." Izayoi stated.

"No…you don't under…stand." Sango mumbled before passing out.

"Rin." Izayoi hissed.

"What?" Rin asked. "She was only making it hard to stop the bleeding and seeing as how I don't have the power to completely close her wounds again so instead I have to wrap them until I can heal them again."

"I see, well then I will go and get this girl the blood she needs. She is going to need some extra blood if she is to live." Izayoi stayed.

"We won't know what type of blood she has until the morning; for now we'll just have to watch her while she sleeps." Rin explained.

"Oh my…well I suppose Miroku will not get a chance to see her until we are sure that she can be speak without breaking down." Izayoi replied.

"It would be best if we just left her alone. I'm sure she will ask for him once she is ready to face him. I'm sure that she doesn't know that she is in our house…that her fiancé is a part of our family." Rin explained as she pulled her blood covered hands way from the girl just as she finished wrapping the last of the bullet wounds.

Before Izayoi could say a thing, she reached for her run, while Rin pulled out her sword as the door was thrown open. Before either one of them could say a word, Izayoi let glared at the guard before her as she heard him say, "I was sent to come and get you. There are some things that you both need to be present for…it would seem that we have a visit from the had of the wolf clan."

"What does he want now?" Rin asked as she put her sword away.

"He wishes to question you about the condition of this girl." The guard answered.

Before Rin could growl out a reply, Izayoi raised her hand and said, "Tell my family, and Koga-san that we shall see him in a moment. Once we have cleaned ourselves up."

"I suggest we go now." Rin was heard as she began to leave the room, "You know how my brother can get when that wolf is around."

"I suppose you are right…well then let us go." Izayoi was heard.

"Make sure that no one enteres this room, the only one allowed in here will be her brother…a small boy." Rin growled out as she walked pass the guard.

"I understand…Rin-sama." The guard answered.

"You didn't have to scare him like that dear." Izayoi whispered.

"I know, but something tells me that if she is not well protected we can find ourselves in a war." Rin whispered back.

The room was filled with unease. While Miroku held onto the sleeping boy that would not let him go, the two tail demon cat stood before him in her true from. Sesshomaru sat next to his father while they tried to ignore Inuyasha and Koga glaring at each other. Before Sesshomaru could make a comment, Inuyasha let out a low growl and asked, "How the hell do you know Sango? You never said you knew her?"

"That's got nothing to you mutt." Koga growled out.

"Feh, tell me before I beat it out of you." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"I'd like to see you try you flea bag." Koga growled.

"Bring it on wimpy wolf. I'll send you back to home with your tail between your legs." Inuyasha growled out as he stood up.

"Enough! Koga how the hell do you know my fiancé?" Miroku's cold voice was head. He just wanted to leave, he wanted to get out of there and kill every idiot that had laid a hand that had shot at or managed to hit his beloved Sango. He was going to make them pay and he wanted to do it now.

"It would seem that Miroku has finally found a thrust for blood." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Now Miroku, I know that you are upset but killing will not ease your anger." Inutaisho was heard.

"No, but at least I wouldn't be so angry." Miroku growled out.

"Now, now, boys, play nice." Rin was heard as she walked in and joined her mates side.

"To what do we owe this pleasure Koga-san?" Izayoi was head as she closed the doors behind her.

"I came here to check on Sango. I want to see her and know how she is doing." Koga answered in a calm and serious voice.

"None of our outside clans were told that an ally of ours was hurt. Further more you do not seem to know who you are talking about…what is this really about?" Rin's tried voice was heard.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, now can I please be taken to see her." Koga asked.

"It would seem that you really are keeping something from us…if you do not answer then we will focus it out of you." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"Koga, what are you hiding from us?" Inutaisho added.

"Feh, I just say that we beat it out of him." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

Before anyone could reply, the doors were thrown open as a wounded guard walked in while holding his shoulder while another one ran in said, "Someone has broken into the house, they were last seen breaking into the room where the wounded girl was in. a barrier won't let us in."

"What?!" Inuyasha roared as Miroku gently put Kohaku on the couch before running out like a bat out of hell.

"This can't be good." Koga mumbled as he watched the rest of the family run out with weapons drawn.

Just as he was about to go after them, he picked up his phone only to hear her cold voice say, "You better not leave, you and I have some things to talk about…go after them and come to the room."

"I understand…Izanami-sama." Koga answered before closing his phone and going after the inu demon family.

Miroku and Inuyasha had been the first ones to arrive. While Inuyasha drew his sword and tried to help Miroku try to break the barrier, Miroku placed his hands over the barrier as he tried to break down the barrier. He could feel the barrier starting to weaken. What he couldn't feel was the miko energy that was surrounding Sango. Just as they had shattered the barrier, Miroku threw open the doors and shot at the person before he even bothered to look at who it was that was with his wounded beloved. As soon as he saw her standing next to Sango, as soon as he had seen her healing her, Inuyasha yelled out, "No!"

"Kagome…" Miroku whispered as regret and sadness began to build up in him.

"It should really practice your aim." Kagome's cold voice was heard as she avoided the bullet at the last minute.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Inuyasha asked in shock as she pulled away from the now fully healed Sango.

"Oh god…Kagome…thank you…thank you…I'm so sorry…Kagome." Miroku was heard as he fell to his knees as tears began to run down the side of his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru growled out as he and his family stopped when they noticed that not only did Miroku now him, but Inuyasha as well.

"Watch how you speak to me, I came here as the daughter of the dragon family, not as a killer this time." Kagome's cold voice as she grew her hair while locking with Miroku's wide and shocked eyes.

"How can we help you…?" Izayoi asked.

"I am Kagome Soma Higurashi, daughter of Izanami Higurashi and I want nothing more than to make sure that my friend is alright." Kagome answered as she turned softer eyes to face Izayoi to add, "If it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course not, Sesshomaru, Rin, dear, Inuyasha, Miroku…why don't we go and get Kohaku I'm sure he will want to see his sister." Izayoi was heard as she began to lead them out.

"Miroku, can I have a word with you?" Kagome's once again cold voice was heard.

"Of course, you're my little sister, I'll always have time for you." Miroku answered with a smile on his face.

"Boy are you in for a rude awakening." Koga was heard as he walked into the room only to bow down to Kagome. "Izanami –sama…you wanted to see me?"

"Koga…I suggest you go and make sure you stay here for a while, I'm going to need your help explaining a few things once I'm done here." Kagome answered. "And its Kagome-sama now."

Before Koga could say anything else, Inuyasha balled his hands into fits until he growled out, "You lying bitch!"

"Looks who's talking. You knew that I was catching on yet you chose to try to hide it…now get out before I kick you out." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"Come on son, we will wait for her explanation in the family room." Inutaisho was heard.

"Koga is to be with you." Kagome announced.

"As you wish." Rin added before closing the doors on them.

As soon as they were out of the room, Miroku jumped up and tried to huge Kagome only to stop when he heard her cold voice say, "Don't you dare touch me…I do not want to be touched by you."

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Miroku asked in a worried voice.

"Cut the crap!" Kagome roared in anger. "Why weren't you with her?"

"She never came home after you two talked. I didn't know where she was until she called me crying…what the hell did you two talk about that it shocked her?" Miroku shot back in a much colder voice.

As soon as he had said that, Kagome looked away and answered, "You will know once I have gone to see your boss…now why in the hell didn't you tell her? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? You think she won't break down worse when she see's you here with me? She will barely be able to handle the fact that her fiancé is a yakuza let alone the fact that both her fiancé and her best friend are yakuza." Miroku pointed out.

"don't you dare try to hide behind me…not when I told her long ago about what I was, who I was." Kagome hissed out in anger. "You promised to protect her, not to have her nearly killed."

"what?" Miroku asked in a shocked voice.

Realizing how he took it, Kagome took in a deep breath as she picked her hair up while saying, "I told her because she wasn't hiding anything from me. I knew who her parents were. She told what family she left for you, I never thought of telling you because I always knew that you had kept something from me."

"You would have told me…if…" Miroku whispered as he hit by a ton of bricks. If he had just been able to trust her none of this would have happened. The four of them would have been together, would have been the best of friend but no, he allowed his loyalty to come into play.

As soon as she caught that look in his eyes, Kagome took in a deep breath and turned to look at her sleeping friend. Once she was ready to talk, she turned to look at Miroku and said, "I left my family because of what my father did to me. Because of what he wanted me to be and the rules, that I did not like, that I would have to follow if I was seen as his youngest heir."

"I refused to allow my father and that life take what I wanted to do with my family away from me. My mother, she always told me, even if I was too young to remember, I still remember, I don't know how, but I could always remember what she had told me. The night she died. She died because she was ride, because she was prepared and knew that she would not regret it. She told me, to live my life, to live it so that I would have no regret in my actions." Kagome finished explaining.

"Kagome…I don't know what to say…" Miroku whispered.

"I do…" a very tried Sango was heard. "I'm glad you let it all out…its unhealthy to have all of that bottled up."

"Sango!" Miroku cried.

"Uh…I need to go and settle some things. Sango if you need to get out of here I'm leaving someone to take you to my house the moment you want to get to my house or if you just need to get away from here alright?" Kagome spoke as she turned to take her leave.

"Kagome…I understand…I don't hate you…I kind of did the same thing." Sango answered with a small grin on her face.

"No, what you did was stupid, you should have called me. You knew everything yet you didn't call me…uh…we'll talk about that later, right now you and my brother need to talk." Kagome answered with a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks Kagome." Miroku whispered as he hugged her.

"Yeah, just…don't hurt her…I don't want have to kill my brother." Kagome whispered.

"Like you could." Sango teased.

"Shut up…" Kagome stated as she tried to keep her blush from showing.

Upon realizing that Kagome was not going to treat him any different. That she was not going to act as the daughter of the dragon family but as his friend, his younger sister around him, Miroku fell back to the floor in tears as he said, "thank god…thank god I didn't lose any of you two."

With a small smile on her face, Kagome walked out of the room and took in a deep breath. She knew what this would do to her and Inuyasha. Before she had even had a chance to try and see if there was anything for them it would ruin. She would be hated by the man she was to marry soon. She would have to deal with it at another time. Right now Sango and Miroku needed her help and her sister had other things to worry about. _'God help me…I'm going to need help…Oka…please…help me stay strong.' _Kagome thought as she began to make her way to the family room where Inuyasha and his family would be waiting for her.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Don't worry, there is still a lot to happen at the part…**** please let me know what you all think…review!!!!! **

** Darkiceone**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Once they were all in the room, Sesshomaru turned to face his brother and asked, "Why did you not tell us that that girl, Miroku's little sister was the daughter of Izanami?"

"I didn't know…its not like she told Miroku anything." Inuyasha growled.

"Would you have told us if she would have trusted you enough to tell you?" Rin asked.

"Feh, if I would have given my word not to then no." Inuyasha growled.

"You love that girl don't you?" Inutaisho asked with a slight bit of anger.

"Feh, you're crazy, I was just going to try and get into her pants before marrying her sister. It's not like I actually like the lying bitch." Inuyasha answered as he tried to hide the face from everyone around him, including himself.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi yelled before slapping her son across the face. "I did not reason you to ever do such a thing!"

"Looks like it doesn't matter now." Koga pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Seeing Sango is not the only reason for her coming here. She has come as the youngest of the dragon family to discuss about her sisters marriage with your son." Koga answered.

"What do you know?" Izayoi asked.

"I don't think it's been called off." Koga answered. "But I have no idea what it is that she has to say to you all."

"Inuyasha if you have ruined this you will regret it." Inutaisho growled out in anger.

"Now, now, no need for violence." A grinning Kagome was heard as she walked into the room with her hair down this time.

"Kagome-sama." Koga greeted as he bowed down to her.

"Well it would seem that my little wolf slave opened his mother once more when he needed to keep it shut." Kagome hissed out in anger as she glared at Koga.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama but I am now in the leader of one of the smaller clans. I answer to them and the questions they ask me." Koga explained.

"Like I care, know that if you ever betray me or ever show a sign of disobeying I will kill you like I had promised so long ago. Ayame will hate me and it would be your fault." Kagome pointed out.

"Don't bring her into this; she has nothing to do with this or our past." Koga growled out.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled as she threw a kunai and placed it deep into his right shoulder. "I would never hurt a friend so don't you dare thing for one moment that I would hurt Ayame! Now leave and wait for me outside, we will discuss this at the house."

"Excuse me what kind of connection do you have with the wolf demon that is my right hand?" Inutaisho asked in a dark tone.

With a grin on her face, she locked eyes with Koga and said, "Answer the question…be loyal to the one you serve now."

"Please Izanami-sama…place don't make me answer this question." Koga begged as he bowed down before her.

"What?" Kagome asked in a very cold tone that it send shivers down every ones back. "You were just telling me that you had a right to answer to them, and now you refuse to…my, my, my…you need to make up your mind little wolf."

"Izanami-sama…please." Koga begged once more.

"Enough! I am not my mother!" Kagome roared out as she allowed some of her issues slip out to be seen by the family before her.

"Answer her wolf." Inuyasha growled out as he tried to control his demon blood.

The moment she heard his voice, Kagome unknowingly took a step toward him, so that she could use his aura, the aura that always made her feel safe, and calm, before she whispered, "Inuyasha…I'm sorry."

"As much as I would love to hear what he has done," Rin was heard. "I believe you were here for another reason."

Knowing that she was right and that it was far more important to get this over with then to deal with the wolf demon, Kagome waved Koga off so that he would go and wait for her as she took in a deep breath and said, "I believe you are right…I'm here about the matter of my sister and Inuyasha."

"Have you come to set a date?" Izayoi asked.

"No, I came here to prevent it." Kagome answered in a calm but serious voice.

"A blood oath has been made my dear. It cannot be undone." Inutaisho was heard.

"Not unless I prove my worth." Kagome answered before pulling out the papers that she had in her pockets and handed them to Inutaisho.

'_She wants to marry me?' _Inuyasha thought as he began to regret the words he had spoken.

"Why do you want to take your sisters place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I came here to prove my worth, I have my reasons that I will later make known…now will you or will you not allow me to prove my wroth." Kagome asked as she locked eyes with Inutaisho.

"How are you suppose to prove your wroth?" Rin asked in a curious voice.

"Are you certain about this?" Inutaisho asked in a calm yet fearful voice.

"I am certain about this, I am so certain that I here by declare that your debit to my mother has been cleared." Kagome answered in an equally calm voice.

"Wait a minute…she can die from this test?" Rin asked in a worried voice.

"It would seem so." Sesshomaru stated as he turned to lock eyes with his father. "What is it that she has to do?"

"No! I want this marriage too, I want to cancel the marriage with Kikiyo and marry Kagome!" Inuyasha's enraged voice was heard.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but it is the only way to keep my father from dying from the blood oath." Kagome answered in a sad tone as he allowed him to hold her and pull her toward the door.

"When will you like to do this?" Inutaisho asked.

"As soon as possible." Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha, dear, you have to let her go." Izayoi's gentle voice was heard.

"No…" Inuyasha growled as he allowed his demon blood to take control.

The moment she felt his hanyou aura become to that of a full blooded demon, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry…please forgive me."

"No!" Sesshomaru roared thinking that Kagome was going to seriously harm his younger brother.

But when she only knocked him out and gently laid him down, Kagome turned to them and said, "I don't know what it is about him, but I feel something for him. Something that I cannot explain…therefore if I do not survive this I want your word that he will not have to marry unless it is someone that he loves."

"It is agreed." Izayoi quickly answered. "It is the least I can do."

"Izayoi." Inutaisho growled.

"I would second that." Rin was heard when she realized that Kagome was having the same feeling she had when she had first met Sesshomaru.

"Alright then, father what is it that she has to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to look at the sleeping hanyou that lay next to her and said, "I am to be injected with both you and your father's poison. I will have no help for the following twenty-four hours. If I live…the blood oath is removed and I will marry Inuyasha…if I die. Inuyasha is released."

"You can't be serious…Inutaisho's poison alone is enough to kill one demon in half that time." Izayoi pointed out. "You won't live."

"I will live or die…one way or another the two of them will be freed." Kagome answered as she pulled away from Inuyasha.

"When shall we do this?" Inutaisho asked.

"At exactly midnight. I have thirty minutes to go and speak with Koga so that he can have my guard watch over me. You are to chose one person to look over me so that there is one from each side to see me die or live." Kagome answered.

"Where will this be done?" Rin asked.

"The room Sango is in, I want my friends at my side as well." Kagome answered.

"Very well then, we will be waiting for you there." Inutaisho answered.

Just as Kagome was about to walk out of the room, Izayoi cleared her throat and said, "If you are to marry my son, I would at least like to know why it as you referred to Koga as your slave."

With a sad smile and knowing that Inuyasha would not hear a word of it, Kagome took in a deep breath as she kept her back to them and answered, "He use to work for my father. Since we were the same age he use to be a good friend of mine. However once I turned fifteen, my father thought it would be best if I got closer to him."

"Closer how?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

"He paid Koga and promised him that he would be able to return to his family, the family that sold him to us so long as he, he made me a woman." Kagome explained. "In the end, my father did not allow anyone to stop him or run in to help me if they heard my cries. Which for the beginning of it they did, after he injected me with some herbs that would slow me down and make me wake. That night he made me a woman like my father and that night my heart froze over."

Before anyone could say or do a thing, Kagome walked out of the room only to run into Sango and Miroku. While Sango tried to hide her anger, Miroku pulled out his gun and began to make sure that it was loaded. Kagome looked at the two and asked, "What are you two doing?"

"Well I guess we are going to go and kill this Koga guy before speaking with you." Sango stated as she got ready to follow after Miroku.

"Would you two stop it. That was a long time ago. I'm fine and I want to talk to you before I go through with this." Kagome answered.

"Wait, you really are serious?" Miroku asked. "You want to marry Inuyasha."

"Yeah, in a way I do, but its not because I love him if that's what you think. I don't know how I feel about him…this is for my sister." Kagome answered as she locked eyes with Sango.

"I'll tell Miroku once I'm sure that no one will hear us talking." Sango promised.

"Now what are you going to do?" Miroku asked. "don't you have to get ready, drink an energy drink so that you have enough energy to fight off the poison?"

"No, I'll be fine, I just need to go and tell Koga to tell my father that I'm doing this tonight. That and I want the party to be shared; I want to host a party for both families." Kagome answered.

"I guess I'll start planning." Sango stated.

"Where are you going to hold it, this house and your house are not big enough to fit that many people?" Miroku asked.

With a grin on her face, Sango looked at Kagome and said, "Leave that to me…Miroku I need to leave in the morning, do you think I can use a car in the morning?"

"What for?" Miroku asked.

"I have to get some paper work done so that Kohaku can live with me and so that I can get whatever my family left my brother and me." Sango explained.

Realizing what she was hinting, Kagome nodded her head and said, "Alright, I'll leave the planning to you, if you need anything just ask Ayame for money or for whatever you need. If you excuse me I have to go and speak with Koga."

"If you need anything I'd like to know. I was just called in by my grandfather; he needs me back at the house." Koga was heard as he walked up to her.

"I suppose you would be safer at home." Sango hissed.

"Kagome-sama you told." Koga asked in a shocked voice.

"I never promised that I would not say a word." Kagome replied.

"You better not overdo it…she is my little sister so watch it." Miroku added.

"What do you have for me?" Koga asked.

"I want you to stop by my house and inform my father that I will be going through with it. He will know what I mean. Another thing, make sure that Ayame knows that if Sango calls asking for anything it is to be given to her as if it were me asking for it." Kagome answered.

"But she is a cops kid…can we trust her?" Koga asked.

Before anyone could say or do a thing, Sango took Miroku's gun and shot Koga on the left shoulder before saying, "I was, my parents are dead, and since I will be marrying Miroku I will become a yakuza, a yakuza member to be feared."

"That is everything. Go get healed and make sure you do not forget a single word that I have told you." Kagome ordered.

"As you wish Kagome-sama." Koga growled as he ignored the pain that was coming from both his shoulders and took his leave.

"Now, if you guys want to be there right now when I start I don't mind…just promise me one thing…" kagome whispered.

"anything." Sango answered.

"Promise me that you will make sure that Inuyasha is in the room only if he really wants me to live through this…if he doesn't want me to live through this I don't want him in that room. If he wants nothing to do with me I don't want him there when I'm like that." Kagome explained.

"I promise." Miroku stated.

"I promise…how long until you…you know." Sango asked.

"I'm not dying, but in a while, I'm going to the room, do you want to come with me?" Kagome asked.

"Um…I wanted to see my brother." Sango answered.

"He is sleeping; I'll show you where he is once we make sure that Kagome is going to be alright." Miroku stated. "Wait…where is Inuyasha."

"I knocked him out when he allowed his demon to take control." Kagome answered before turning around to make her way to the room Sango had been in just a few moments ago.

"That must have hurt her a lot." Sango mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. "She barely knows him."

"Oh, you really need to open your eyes." Sango stated with a grin on her face before she followed after her best friend.

Just as Miroku and Sango walked into the room they found Kagome chained Kagome to a bed. She was wide awake only this time she was in nothing but a bar and short shorts. With a grin on her face, Kagome smiled at them just as both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru dug their poison covered claws into her arms. Before Sango could ran forward and stop them, Miroku took hold of her and held her back as he said, "Damn it Kagome you better live through this."

As the poison began to enter her system, Kagome began to shake and toss around in her bed. She tried to break free, she tried to get them to let her go but they could not remove their claws until the proper amount was injected by their claws. Just as they had pulled away from her, Kagome cut her wrist deeper then what they had expected her to do as she broke free of the chain while crying out, "Inuyasha!"

"Oh god…what have we done?" Izayoi asked as she quickly turned away from the girl.

"If she survives this I will respect her far more then you or my mate." Rin was heard as she walked her mother out of the room.

Having nothing to say, Inutaisho and his son walked out of the room; both regretting what they had just done. Once they were out of the room, Sango and Miroku ran to her side only to watch as the wounds that were left behind from the inu demon's claws become marks. They were similar to the marking that the two inu demon only hers were black with red on each of the tips. Just as Sango had reached out to touch Kagome, she turned her head to face the two and whispered, "Get out…get out…"

"I suppose we better go and check up on your brother then." Miroku was heard.

"Yeah, I'm going to need to talk to him and then find out which school he wants to go to…uh…this all too much." Sango whispered as she turned to leave her friends side.

"I know, but you have me for help…why don't we get married that way they don't try to take your brother from you?" Miroku suggested.

He opened his eyes only to find himself sleeping next to Kohaku. As he struggled to move around so that he could see where everyone was, he was stopped by a low growl. Inuyasha turned his head only to find the two tailed demon cat growling at the door. She didn't like the scent, and she didn't like the aura coming from the door. Just as he had reached for his sword, he turned around to face the window as he heard a familiar growl ask, "Where is she?"

"Feh, the bitch left." Inuyasha growled out as he kept his weapon in hand.

"You talk about her as if she were nothing yet you are the one she chose. If you do not respect her I will take her from you." He growled out in anger as his eyes flared to life.

"Hiei get out of my house before I kill you." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll be leaving but when I return, I will be returning with her father, I will return to take her with me." Hiei growled out.

"You try but that isn't going to work. She is going to be my mate…and I won't hand her over to you." Inuyasha growled.

"Some good mate you will be, you are the one to chose your mate yet she is the one that has to prove her wroth." Hiei growled before he disappeared.

"Damn that girl…she is going to be a big pain in my ass." Inuyasha growled out as he began to make his way to Kagome's room.

As soon as he opened the doors, he walked pass everyone. Not that he had to say a word, most were just staying out of his way as he walked around with his sword drawn and ready to kill anyone that stood in his way. Just as he had reached the door he was stopped when he watched as Sango blocked his way. Not wanting to have to kill her, Inuyasha gripped his sword as he growled out, "Get out of my way."

"No, I gave my word to Kagome that I wouldn't let you in until you answered the question she asked me to ask." Sango answered without even moving a muscle when he let out another dangerous growl.

"Feh, I am not going to let stand in my way." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to flash between red and gold.

"Then answer me this one simple question." Sango shot back. "Do you want her to live or do you just want to yell at her for lying to you and making you look like a fool?"

"What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha growled out as he slowly started to calm down.

"A simple one." Miroku was heard as he appeared next to Sango. "Just answer it."

"Why should I?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Because she doesn't want you in there if you want her to die. She doesn't want you near her if you hate her." Sango answered. "She doesn't want you near as she struggles to live."

"I'll let you know in an hour." Inuyasha growled out after a short while of silence.

As they watched him walk off, Miroku tried to control his anger. Both he and Sango knew the truth as to why Kagome had made them promise it. As to why she had not wanted Inuyasha near her if he hated her or if he wanted her dead. She would die loving him or she would wake up and love him just as he had loved her. Although they had barely met, although she didn't know him that well, Kagome had fallen in love with their hanyou friend and she was head over heels for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Just as Kohaku had jumped into his sisters arms, Inuyasha locked eyes with Miroku. But before he could give them an answer, they all turned around when they heard a very upset Kikiyo hissed out, "If my sister is at that side of the door then I demand that I be allowed to see her."

"The only ones that are allowed in that room are us." Sango hissed as she took hold of her brother's weapon.

"Since Hiei stands behind me I don't see that there is anyone from my side in there." Kikiyo pointed out.

"What do you call me?" Sango asked.

"I know that she is your best friend but I am her sister." Kikiyo stated. "I just want to see how she is doing and why she even went through this test."

"It was her choice, and I believe that you should respect her choices." Miroku pointed out.

"I want to see my sister." Kikiyo hissed as Hiei stepped aside to help Kikiyo get into the room.

"What are you doing here anyway? This isn't a place for you to be at." Sango stated as she took in a deep breath before walking over to Kikiyo.

Realizing that her sister must have told her the truth, Kikiyo held Hiei back and replied, "I'm here because I am worried, she has helped me enough and I just want to make sure she will be alright."

"If you think you are going in there to heal her then you have another thing coming. If you do this then you will only ignore the request she has made and then you will have to marry me. Is that really what you want?" Inuyasha's enraged growl was heard as he glared at Hiei.

"It's not what I want but if I can save her life then I will live with my actions." Kikiyo hissed as she allowed Sango to slightly pull her back.

"Feh, like hell I'll be marrying you wench. Sango, Miroku…I want to see her live." Inuyasha growled.

Before anyone could say a word, the Miroku opened the doors and let Miroku in before the now demon Inuyasha would attack anyone. Once Inuyasha had been locked in the room, Hiei let out an enraged growl before asking, "What makes you think that she will remain safe with that now uncontrollable hanyou?"

"I know he isn't going to hurt her." Sango answered as she turned to look at Kikiyo to add, "Its what she wanted…I'll explain everything that happened if you just give me the chance to instead of running in there when you can get hurt."

"Fine, Hiei, I'll be fine on my own. I would like for you to leave and go tell my father that I will return later on with one of my sister's friends." Kikiyo ordered.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Ayame was told that she was going to plan the major party for the two families. I wish to help her." Kikiyo pointed out.

"I you don't mind Kikiyo-sama, I wish to stay and see Kagome before leaving." Hiei answered.

"I don't care what it is you wish. I need you to protect my father. I will call you if anything happens so go." Kikiyo hissed.

"I will protect her." Sango stated.

"No harm will come to her, not when she is not considered family here." Miroku added.

Having nothing to say to their words and knowing that he would not be allowed to see Kagome until she was alive, or until they were going to get ready to put her in the ground. Once he was gone, Kikiyo looked at Sango and asked, "Is there anywhere we can go?"

"Sango, I'm sure a room has been prepared for you and your brother. I'll take you to it so that you can get some sleep before going out tomorrow." Miroku pointed out.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango stated with a sad smile on her face.

"I don't want to wake up early." Kohaku was heard.

"It's alright; you can stay with me while your sister gets all the paper work settled." Miroku offered the kid with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure that nothing is going to happen to my sister?" Kikiyo asked in an unsure voice.

"I promise you, nothing will happen to her." Sango answered.

"I suppose your right…it's not like he would hurt her since he sees her as his mate right?" Kikiyo replied.

"Right, now shall I show you two ladies to your room?" Miroku was heard as he and Kohaku waited for them to catch up to them.

With a smile on her face, Kikiyo walked over to Miroku and hugged him as she said, "Thank you for looking after her when I couldn't…thank you for keeping her safe."

"No problem. She is after all my little sister too after all." Miroku answered as he hugged the tried miko back.

"Um…I'll explain that soon, for now I suggest we start making our plans…um…do you think your brother will be able to make it?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea but I'll try talking to him, for now I just want to know what it is that my sister was thinking going through all this just to prove herself when her name and parents should have been proof enough that she was more than capable of being Inuyasha's mate." Kikiyo replied.

"I'll explain everything so long as you explain what the hell Kagome met when she told that story about Koga and how Hiei is tied to all of it." Sango replied in a serious voice.

"Uh…I suppose I should explain things." Kikiyo stated. "But what I have to say cannot be heard by the young boy, he does not need to hear what I have to say."

"Agreed, I'll leave Kohaku in his room and then I'll meet you girls in Sango's room." Miroku replied.

Having everything planned out, Miroku showed Kohaku to his room before walking with Sango and Kikiyo to Sango's room, which happened to be connected to his room. Since they were not married yet, his boss did not think it would be right if she would share a room with Miroku. He figured he could and would wait until after they were married for them to share one room, and one bed. Little did his boss know was that Miroku already had shared one room and one bed with his fiancé back at his house outside the main house.

"Kagome…I'm here, I'm right here." The demon hanyou growled as he began to sniff her to see how the poison was treating her, and how her body was reacting to it.

He had walked in only to notice that there was a slight aura around the doors that had closed behind him. He didn't care; it wasn't like he would be trying to get out of the room. He had no idea where this sudden burst of power had come from but he liked it. Just as he had reached the side of her bed, he let out a low growl when he noticed the markings on each of her arms. Just as he was about to reach out and touch them, he heard her low, and weak voice whisper, "Inu…ya….sha."

When she didn't reply to his word, he let out a low frustrated growl and walked over to the window in hopes of cooling her off by using the night air that would enter the room. Just as he had reached the window, Inuyasha turned back around when he heard her moving around in the bed. Just as he had turned around to face the wounded and sleeping girl, Inuyasha found Kagome reaching out toward him. With a smile on his face, he walked over to her and took hold of her hand and said, "Wench you better weak up soon."

'_Inu…you…don't…hate…me.' _Kagome thought as she slowly began to find her strength and gather her will to truly fight off the poison that was within her body.

"Damn it wench, I don't give a fuck what the hell you said and if you lied…I'm not marrying your sister…I want you wench…you hear me? I want you as my mate. Kagome Higurashi, so wake the fuck up soon." Inuyasha growled as he began to take control of his demon blood.

"Inu….Inu…" Kagome whispered as she tossed in her sleep while trying to show him that she had heard every word he had said.

"Kagome…Kagome I'm right here with you." Inuyasha growled as he reached for her hand.

"I'm…so…sorry." Kagome mumbled once more.

"Nothing to be sorry about love, just come back to me." Inuyasha whispered before he gently kissed her hand.

'_I need to pull through…god it hurts…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…move.' _Kagome thought as she not only tried a lot harder to fight off the poison but as she tried to get move so that she could move Inuyasha out of the way. Out of the oncoming attack. Just as Inuyasha was about to reach for her other hand, he turned around with his sword in hand as the window was thrown open. Before he could even growl out in anger to warn whoever had broken in that he would kill them in the spot, Inuyasha watched as Hiei walked into the room through the window. He watched as the fire demon looked at Kagome before facing him as he said, "You have no idea how lucky you are that she is alive."

"Feh, get out of here. I don't want to fight you when Kagome is trying to get some rest." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"She wouldn't have to be resting if you would have told her that there was no need for the stupid test." Hiei shot back.

'_No…no…I need to…get up.' _Kagome thought as she felt Hiei's dangerous aura fill the room. He wanted to kill Inuyasha and if Inuyasha gave him a reason to he would.

"Feh, you better leave if you don't want to die." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"If I leave I will only be leaving with Kagome at my side." Hiei replied with an even voice.

"No…" Kagome whispered so low that the two demons did not hear her.

"Kagome…" Hiei called. "My Kagome, I've come to take you back home."

"Not in this life or any other." Inuyasha growled before swinging his sword while saying, "Wind Scar."

"Nice try pup but I'm stronger than this." Hiei growled as he blocked the attack with an attack of his own.

Before Inuyasha could figure out what to do, or how to counter attack, he was thrown back and slammed against the wall. Before he could even try to break free from his hold, Hiei pushed his sword straight through Inuyasha's stomach. Before he could even surround his sword in flames so that Inuyasha would burn to ashes, Hiei was thrown back and slammed against the other side of the wall just as he heard Kagome's enraged voice say, "Stay back…"

"Kagome! Damn it wench lay back down!" Inuyasha roared out as he tried to stand up only to fall back down.

"Inuyasha don't move." Kagome hissed as she began to bleed out from the wounds on her arms.

"Kagome-san, please come with me. I will take better care of you. You do not have to prove yourself with me." Hiei stated as he stretched his hand out for her to take. "Leave him and come with me."

Noticing that he was no long in control, Kagome took in a deep breath before turning to look at her wounded, lover? Well they hadn't don't anything yet, they weren't going out but she did now that she loved him. How that happened was beyond her but she was going to protect him. After taking a small deep breath, as the pain and poison began to overwhelm her once more, Kagome locked eyes with Hiei and said, "If I go with you, you have to give me your word that no harm will come to Inuyasha. That I will still be able to see my sister and Sango."

"You have my word, Kagome-san. Please just take my hand so that we can get out of here." Hiei growled out.

"Damn it wench let me handle this." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"You handle me? I trained with the first, I was her mother's sparring partner, the only one that could keep up and at time beat her mother. Do not think that you can beat me." Hiei growled.

"Inuyasha…baby…" Kagome mumbled as she walk over to him while trying her best to ignore the pain that controlled all of her body. "I'll see you soon. I'll see you at the party…I promise…so just…wait for me…heal…get better."

"Kagome." Hiei growled out in anger as he tried to get her from the hanyou's side.

"The least you can do is allow me to say my goodbyes." Kagome hissed out in a much colder tone.

"Just make it fast." Hiei growled as he gave his back to the couple before him.

"Damn it wench…don't leave me." Inuyasha growled out in anger as his vision began to blur due to the blood loss.

"I'm sorry baby…I have to go…promise me you'll wait…to get better." Kagome whispered as he bit the inside of her lip. _'Mother…forgive me…but I have no other choice…if he knows what I know, what you once knew, he can be with me…he will be the man I marry and mate even if I have to change him…forgive me.' _

After giving him just a small drop of her blood, Kagome stood up and took her leave with Hiei just as the doors were thrown open only to turn her face from Kikiyo's, Sango's, and Miroku's shocked faces. She knew that her sister would understand what had happened and she knew that she could trust Miroku and Sango to protect Inuyasha while she was with Hiei. Once they were gone from the house and from the inner most part of the city, Kagome turned to face Hiei as she heard him say, "You won't regret choosing me."

"I didn't choose you." Kagome hissed. "I merely didn't want to see Inuyasha get killed just because I didn't make things clear with you."

"You are showing up as my date at the Christmas party." Hiei growled out as he applied pressure to her wounds.

"I will not." Kagome hissed as she pulled her hand free before adding, "And I suggest you stop treating me like some little girl that you have in your control because I am not such."

"We'll see about that." Hiei growled before knocking her out so that she would not see where he was taking her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

While Miroku quickly ran to go and check on his best friend, Sango ran toward the now broken window so that she could try to see if she would see where her best friend had been taken. While the two were trying to do what they could, Kikiyo fell to the floor in tears. It was her fault that this was even happening. It was her fault that her sister had been taken just as she had been poisoned; it was her fault that she had to be protected by her **YOUNGER** sister. After taking in a deep breath, Kikiyo let out a heart breaking scream.

"Kikiyo!" Sango called as she ran to her side.

"What is going on in here?" a guard was heard.

"Get Rin-sama now!" Miroku yelled as he tried to get the bleeding to stop.

"Kikiyo, deep breaths, you need to calm down…you need to relax." Sango whispered as she tried to get her to calm down.

"Just knock her out." Sesshomaru's enraged growl was heard as he watched his already tired mate go to his brother to help stop the bleeding. Since he already had demon blood in him it would not take out much of her.

"You can't!" Sango yelled out in anger as she got ready to protect Kikiyo.

"Kagome…Kagome…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry….oh god…" Kikiyo whispered before she began to throw up.

"Oh may, is she alright?" Izayoi's worried voice was heard.

"No, I need to get a hold of someone to come and get her. Could you please call for Naraku on behalf of the Dragon family?" Sango asked as she quickly helped the crying girl to her feet.

"What does that spider demon have to do with anything?" Inutaisho asked in a calm voice.

"I can't answer that, but he is the only one that is trusted by her father and my Kagome herself. If you do not put her in his care Kagome will only be angered." Sango answered. _'Please this work.' _

"I see, I'll go and call them, for now just get her out of here." Izayoi replied as she turned to go and make a phone call.

"No, I'm going to need to check her over, that or she will have to go to the hospital." Rin's worried voice was heard as she pulled away from Inuyasha.

"Stay…away." Kikiyo hissed.

"I have to make sure that your stress isn't hurting your child." Rin answered in a gentle voice. "I am also with a child. Please let me help you."

"What?" Miroku asked as he turned to look at Kikiyo.

"Go with her…I'll take care of everything…don't worry." Sango whispered.

"Please, I just want to go home…I want to go back home." Kikiyo stated.

"You will, I just need to make sure that nothing is going to happen to your child." Rin added as she took hold of Kikiyo's shaking frame.

"I'll go with you." Izayoi offered.

"I'll follow shortly." Sango whispered.

Once the three were out of the room, all eyes were on Sango. As Sango took in a deep breath, she said, "I don't know what to tell you? I'll answer your questions but only the ones I'm allowed to answer.

"I'll have someone waiting for you to take you to the room." Rin stated as she led Kikiyo out of the room.

"Sango what do you know?" Miroku asked in a calm tone.

"Is this the reason why she no longer wanted to marry my brother?" Sesshomaru growled out in an enraged voice.

"A part of it, she ended up falling in love with someone else but she only agreed to marry your brother only to make her father happy." Sango explained. "She had no choice."

"She agreed to marry my son when she knew that she was with another's child?" Inutaisho roared.

"She didn't know she was with a child until after she had said yes!" Sango roared as she locked eyes with Miroku. "Help me. You have to believe me."

"How long did you know?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku." Sango whispered in a hurt voice as she realized that he would not be helping her. He was loyal to them already; he would not chose her side on this matter no matter what she had to say. _'Miroku…oh god…I'm sorry…but…I can't…you just broke me.' _

"Damn it Sango!" Miroku roared. "How long did you know!"

Realizing that he would not be helping her, that he would not be choosing her side, Sango took off the ring he had given her, threw it at him and yelled out, "You jerk! Don't you ever talk to me again? As of now I am a part of the Dragon family. I chose the Dragon family so fuck of unless you want to get your ass handed to you!"

"There is no one here to state what you are classified as in that family." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as he began to defend Miroku. "How would we know what you are?"

"You have my word; I was present when Kagome appointed her as her equal. Kagome sees her as her sister and if she is seen as such then we must treat Sango-sama as Kagome herself." Miroku whispered out in an emotionless voice.

"Very well then, Sango-sama…please allow us to help you until we can get a hold of someone to come for you." Inutaisho stated as he silenced his eldest son.

"No, I know who to call; I just want to be given a chance to call that person so that I can take my leave with Kikiyo." Sango hissed out in a cold tone as she turned her back to Miroku.

"Sango…wait…" Miroku whispered.

Before anyone else could say or do a thing, Sango turned to glare at Miroku and said, "No, I thought you were telling me the truth but if you can't even trust me then I have nothing to say to you. I'm tired of not being trusted. Even after what I agreed to become for you, you still don't trust me. Just fuck off and leave me alone Miroku."

Before Miroku could do a thing, he was stopped by Sesshomaru as they all watched the wounded girl leave. They knew that it was not her fault, she was new to everything, she had changed for life style for the man she loved only to find that he still didn't trust her. While Miroku was left to look after his friend, Inutaisho and his eldest son began to make sure that no one was hurt outside of their house. They didn't need any more wounded people so they could only hope that Kagome had been able to keep him from attacking.

Once they were out of Miroku's hearing range, Sesshomaru turned to his father and asked, "What are we going to do; this is turning out to be a big mess."

"I know, but we can only hope that it will all work out." Inutaisho replied.

"What do you plan to do about the news about Kikiyo being with a child." Sesshomaru asked.

"The moment that Kagome passes the trail is the moment we will no longer have to worry about it." Inutaisho answered.

"She shamed my brother; I will not let this go." Sesshomaru growled.

"She shamed no one because she never met with him." Inutaisho growled. "We cannot afford to start a fight that we will not win."

"How do you know? That girl loves my brother; I don't think she could fight us." Sesshomaru stated as he looked around for some short of sign as to which direction Kagome had been taken in.

"If her family is on her is involved she will always chose them over anything else. Even her own happiness." Inutaisho whispered.

"She is the same as her mother then." Sesshomaru growled.

"Indeed, I think it is about time that we remove that seal of the room and find out just what exactly her mother was." Inutaisho growled with a grin on his face.

"Mother is the only one that can remove that seal." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Indeed, but I'm sure she will want to get some answers…if she believes that Kagome's life is on the line." Inutaisho added.

With a grin on his own, Sesshomaru locked eyes with his father and said, "Mother will not like it once she realizes that we used her just to get our answers."

"I'll deal with your mother; you just worry about finding the information we are going to need." Inutaisho growled out.

Upon arriving at his hidden location, Hiei made sure that no one would disturb him or Kagome until he had said otherwise. He knew that he would have to win her over soon but a part of him, the part that still loved this girl's mother, prevented him from doing anything to her until he had gotten a chance to talk with her. Just as he was about to leave the room so that she could get some rest, Kagome let out a low hiss as she said, "You better explain…and fast."

"I'll explain once you are doing better. I can't take their poison out, the only thing that I can do is make you pain free." Hiei explained.

"I don't care about the pain; I want to know why the hell you almost killed him." Kagome hissed out as she realized that she had been knocked out so that she would not be able to tell where she was.

"Do you really love him?" Hiei asked.

"I…I don't know, but it sure does feel like it. Now answer my question. What the hell were you thinking." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"I was thinking about how much I missed you, about how much I wanted a second chance with you." Hiei growled out in anger as he stood up. "I'm not going to hand you over."

"You will because it is what I want. I want him. I don't love you anymore." Kagome replied in calm, yet soothing voice.

Before Kagome could say anything else, she was thrown across the room by Hiei as he slapped her across the face. Never had he been so angry and never had he laid a hand on the daughter of the woman he loved so much. Before Hiei could say a word, Kagome surrounded herself in a very powerful barrier as she looked up with tears in her eyes and said, "Get out."

"Kagome…wait, I didn't mean that…I just…Kagome." Hiei called.

"I said get out before I purify your sorry ass even if it fucking kills me!" Kagome screamed with all she had as she allowed her miko energy to come forth so that it took the shape of a lion in front of her that protected her.

Realizing the type of power she had deep within her, Hiei quickly ran out of the room filled with regret. Meanwhile Kagome sat on the floor crying her eyes out. He had no idea of the power she had been left with. Her mother had not just been a human. No one knew what her mother was and all had assumed that she had been human since she had the aura of a human and the scent of the human. _'Oka…Oka I hate you…I hate you for making me what I am…' _Kagome thought as she allowed her tears to fall.

As her tears began to fall more and more, they began to change color until they were in the form of blood. As her bloody tears ran down her face, the neon green taint of the poison of the two inu demons could be seen in each drop. As she allowed her tears to fall, she reached out to pet the lion that stood before her for support. She would not be strong enough to fight like she usually could but at least she would be able to hold her miko energy in that form so that she would be protected.

"Please, please don't leave me…don't leave me." Kagome whispered as she wrapped her arms around the neck of the lion so that she could continue to cry her sorrow and anger out.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I know that I have been slow on updating but it has been tough since school started. Please review!!!!!!! **

** Darkiceone**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N: Well I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions on the story please feel free to ask. The following that poem that was written by Leo112. I have gotten his permission to use his work as the opening of this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you enjoy his work please let him know. **** And special thanks to Leo112 for allowing me to use his poem to open this chapter up. Now on with the story. **

_trial of poison that is due  
love and hope can see us threw  
love of one can make you strong  
will the loved one hear the gong_

hold her tight and keep her warm  
give her love that can transform  
watch her heal help her mend  
against the force she can't defend  


As he heard the word begin, Inuyasha looked around in the darkness hoping to find the source of the voice he heard. He had no idea where he was or if he was even at home. Just a he was about to let out a low, dangerous, and warning growl, Inuyasha stopped when he noticed a light in the distance. He was not sure if he would find his answers there but it was the only path that lay before him. It was the only thing he could actually see and he was not going to risk taking long here when Kagome needed him now.

_Protective arms will be her home,  
Blood and poison is no more.  
Let her wounds mend and bend  
Tears of poison will be her end._

As he grew closer to the light Inuyasha could feel a demonic aura but had no idea whose it belonged to. He had never felt such a thing and was unsure of what it was or if it would attack him or not. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Kagome in the arms of a demon she did not want to be with.

_Come now, com and hear this song  
Know the truth of her long lost blood. _

Just as he entered the light, Inuyasha look around only to find himself on the ground of a shrine. It didn't look like one that was big or like one that was visited often. There was a main on the grounds and a big tree by the small buildings that were around him. Just as he had reached the tree, Inuyasha reached out to touch it as he heard a voice say, "The God tree, also known as the trees of ages. It has always been special."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled as he noticed the area on the tree that had a scar on it.

"I am someone that will give you some answers before you chose if you really want to be with my daughter or not." The women replied.

As he quickly turned around to face the woman that had stood behind him, Inuyasha growled out, "Tell me where she is. You know where she is don't you?"

"I do, but I will not tell you a word." She answered before jumping up onto the tree.

"You better tell me or else." Inuyasha warned as he flexed his claws.

"Or what? I am already dead. The last bit of my soul will fade away once I had told you what it is that make my daughter different from any other human alive." She replied.

"Izanami…you really were a demon weren't you?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped up to sit next to her.

"I was, but not a strong one like you or anyone else. I did not heal like a demon but I made up for it with my speed." She answered with a sad smile on her face.

"What kind of demon are you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked out onto the shrine so that he would be able to see if he had ever been to this shrine before.

"This was my home, before I became a yakuza. Most people don't know that I was just a regular girl. I went to a regular high school and hide the fact that I worked for the yakuza." She explained. "I wished I had a chance to tell my mother that I had a daughter, that she had a granddaughter."

"Unlike my daughter I gave a false name to the first yakuza family I had been working for. They knew what I was, they had known my father. But they wouldn't tell me how he had died. So I figured they would tell me once I had proven that I was on their side. But then I met him…I met Kagome's father and I fell in love. I loved him but I knew that I could never be with him."

"So why try?" Inuyasha asked thinking that she had been caught.

"I didn't, but when the time came that some of the gangs that I had taken care of had recognized me at school I figured I'd only safe my friends. But somehow they found out my love for him and tried to kill them. I didn't know it was my final test before I was given the information I wanted."

"You protected him and you were found out." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah, after saving him I ran because I knew he would only ask me question. He would only want to know who he could ask to have me. But when I got home everything was on fire, my mother and had been locked in that house and I had been forced to watch as she was burned to death." Izanami explained in a much colder tone that hide old pain.

Inuyasha watched as the peace full shrine he had been observing went up in flames, he watched as everything was burned to the ground and he heard the screams of the woman's mother from the burning house.

"After watching my mother burn and after her cries had died down, I took the weapons that belong to my father and went in such of blood." Izanami answered.

"You're the one…you're the one that killed off all of the serpent family?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Yes, after I had done so, I took the head of the bastard that had ordered such a thing and went to the dragon's family house and give it as a gift to the head of the house. When Kagome's father saw me he immediately asked for me to be his body guard and I accepted it." Izanami explained.

"Wait, if you killed them all how did you get your answers." Inuyasha asked in a confused voice.

"I never said that I didn't get my answers. I did, before I had removed the head of the serpent family." Izanami explained.

After a while of silence and after realizing that the hanyou was not going to say a word to her until she told him what exactly she was and what kind of hanyou Kagome was, Izanami took in a deep breath and said, "I am a child of a very old demon. Once that has not died down since my family, my blood line had been able to make sure we would always be born full demon."

"And what would that me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not surprised that you were never told about my family since we were believed to be finished since the feudal era. But we are alive and we are hidden. I am a demon of demons."

"Wait…as in…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes, as in the fallen ones. However our blood is different from them." Izanami replied quickly. "Unlike the actual fallen, our blood has been weakened. We are alive because they replaced more than half of our blood with demon blood. We are faster and stronger because of this but because of our actions we will never heal like you do. We will never look like you do. We will look, and smell like human to stay hidden."

"In other words she'll age like a human and die with a human life time." Inuyasha replied.

"In a way yes, but if you really do want to be with her then while she is fighting, she would have to lose the other half of her old blood and you would have to replace it with you." Izanami explain. And if you did that, she would become an inu hanyou like yourself."

"But I'm not with her right now." Inuyasha growled. "Wait…who else knows this? Does Hiei know this?"

"No…he knows nothing, I never told him a thing." Izanami answered in a sad voice. "I never trusted him enough."

"Feh, so what now? He wants Kagome for himself." Inuyasha growled out in anger. "And I'm not going to let him have her."

"I know, that is why I told you all of this. While the others of my kind are very well hidden, I exposed myself to danger when I allowed my old blood to be used. If you can change her then she will have nothing to worry about. She will not have to worry about being found and used." Izanami said.

"Feh, then I'll protect her." Inuyasha growled as he jumped out of the tree as he noticed that everything began to fade away.

"You're being woken up…I guess this will be end of our meeting." Izanami replied as she also jumped down. "But there is one more thing that you have to know."

"What would that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"If she chooses to be what she is, if she chooses to keep the blood that flows through her vines, even if you die she will live as what she is. After becoming your mate, she will keep her long life of a demon that you would have granted and will only become that much closer to becoming something that she would not be. She is too pure to be tainted in such a way."

As Inuyasha thought about the song, he realized why it was that Kagome had been told she would have to be tested with her fathers and brothers blood. Kagome's father knew what she was, and the key to get her to get rid of her old blood was in his fathers and brothers poison. As he looked up to lock eyes with the fading woman Inuyasha whispered out, "Tears of poison will be her end."

With a sad smile on her face, Izanami nodded and said, "Yes, you'll find, just use your heart…you two were meant for one another."

As she sat in the corner of the room, alone and weak, Kagome could help but smile as she heard her mother's sad voice sing to her.

_trial of poison that is due  
love and hope can see us threw  
love of one can make you strong  
will the loved one hear the gong_

hold her tight and keep her warm  
give her love that can transform  
watch her heal help her mend  
against the force she can't defend

_Protective arms will be her home,  
Blood and poison is no more.  
Let her wounds mend and bend  
Tears of poison will be her end._

"Oka…" Kagome whispered in a sad voice. "Oka he is going to find me isn't he…he will find me right…"

When she received no answer, Kagome looked down at the ground where her tears had follow and noticed that her blood had eaten through the floor. The poison was still working, it had been kept alive in her body and it had also been killing her until she would bleed out. With a sad smile on her face, Kagome realized what this meant; she found her way out of her mother's title, out of her mother's shadow and into the light.

**(A/N: The following poem/song is something I came up with and thought it would go good with the ending of this chapter) **

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome allowed her blood running tears to continue to fall as she sang:

_Who can find me? Who will find me?  
Who can save me? Who will save me,  
from this hellish world?  
Painful memories filled with sorrow that I've never felt before.  
In a time long since pasted, when I find peace at last?_

After repeating her small song a few more times, Kagome allowed her miko energy to fade away and fell asleep with her bloody tears all around her. She knew that she would be found, she knew that Inuyasha would come for her. She would wait and keep fighting until he would come for her. Until he would be able to keep her safe and hold her until she felt strong enough to face the world again.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than the others but I promise that they will be a lot more interesting from here. Please let me know what you think and review!!!!! I will be finishing the story soon so please, I would like to know if you like it. REIVEW!!!!! **

** Darkiceone **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When two days had passed she had been sure that he would be there any minute to take her back, to take her with him so that they could be together again. When five days had passed she began to feel alone, and forgotten. She knew that he would come for her but why was it taking her so long. By the end of the six day she began to eat, she began to drink water so that she could began to get her own strength back. But when eight days had passed she began to fear that he might have died. She didn't believe it since she had given him some of her blood. She didn't want to believe it.

Yet why hadn't he come to get her, why was she still with this idiot that refused to realize that she was not her mother, that she was completely different when compared to her dead mother. Just as she had walked out of her room, Kagome looked around the hall way as she tried to find a way to Hiei. Every time she would be in the same room with him her miko energy would come to life on its own and protect her. Just as she had found the room he had been, Kagome walked in only to find him holding an invitation to the ball that would be held in three days time.

Knowing that she was there but not wanting to turn around to face her, Hiei took in a deep breath and said, "I'll take you, I'll take you there so that you can see your family again, so that you can see your friends again but only if you go as my intended."

"Intended?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you will promise to marry me if I take you." Hiei growled. "Or I will not take you."

Knowing that she would have a chance to get away from him and make Inuyasha take her as his mate to cancel out Hiei's mark. After briefly thinking about it, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath and said, "I agree to go as your intended."

"Good." Hiei growled in a husky voice as he approached her.

"I'll have someone fit you for a dress; you have to match me after all." Hiei growled as leaned into her.

Before he could even reach her, he was once again thrown back by her miko energy as he heard her cold voice say, "I will match you but and I have agreed to become your intended but that does not mean that you do not need my permission to touch me or to be near me."

"I will eventually get my hands on you and when I do you will wish you would have let me prepare you." Hiei told her.

As she turned her back to him, Kagome laughed and said, "If you think that will happen you got another thing coming. Once this is all over, I promise you…I will kill you."

As she began to walk out of the room, Kagome was not surprised when she heard Hiei's enraged voice say, "Do you really think that he will or can save you. If you could have he would have done so by now. He was probably allowed to choose his own wife after your whore of a sister got pregnant."

Knowing that she had gotten to him, that she had managed to point out the fact that he was still unable to touch her now that she was starting to get her full strength back Kagome made her way to her room so that she could get fitted before making her way to the library. She still needed to get some things straight and need to find some answers before she could go and face her friends again. _'Sorry, but if you are not going to be coming for me…then you all as well as Hiei will know the true reason why I am nothing like my mother.' _Kagome thought sadly as she could feel the old power within her awaken.

Inuyasha and Miroku were currently on their way to meet up with Sango. They hadn't seen much of her but since she had to work with them for the party that was soon upon them, she had no other choice then to see them. As Inuyasha tried to keep his friend down, he let out a low growl and said, "This better work."

"It will, if anyone knows Kagome the best it would be Sango and Kikiyo." Miroku answered in a nervous voice.

"You need to calm down." Inuyasha growled as he pulled into the large land that led to Sango's new home.

"Yeah, put yourself in my shoes." Miroku stated.

"Feh, I have other things to worry about." Inuyasha growled.

"Speaking of which, why won't you go after her? Don't you want to save her?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, the wench can take care of yourself, now don't speak unless you know you're not going to say something stupid." Inuyasha growled as he parked the car.

As they got out of the car, Inuyasha and Miroku were greeted by the sight of Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, land in front of them with the two tail demon cat at his side. Before Inuyasha could say a word, the young boy glared at Miroku and said, "She's inside, she asked me to show you where to go….since we had to grand ball rooms build in this house."

"Damn, that's one big house." Miroku mumbled.

"Thanks, you doing alright kid?" Inuyasha asked as he took a step toward the boy.

"Yeah, sis started my training with some of the people that work for Kikiyo. So far I'm doing better…she's gotten stronger and faster too." Kohaku pointed out as he turned his back to them.

"Maybe we can spar together?" Miroku asked in a gentle voice.

Before Inuyasha could stop him, Kohaku had thrown his weapon so that it had almost cut into Miroku's shoulder. Once the weapon was back in his hands, Kohaku locked eyes with Miroku and said, "How I would love to spar with you…if it wouldn't make her sad."

"I told you not to speak unless it was something smart." Inuyasha growled as he hit Miroku over the head.

"How was that stupid?" Miroku asked as he rubbed his head.

"You hurt his brother…now hurry up, I have to track him by scent now since you had to go and open your big mouth." Inuyasha growled.

Realizing that what Inuyasha had told him was true, Miroku took in a deep breath and followed in after them. AS they made their way through the house they noticed all the maids that were helping and preparing the house for the ball that was to take place there in a few nights. Just as they had reach the ball room, they found the demon cat in her kitten form waiting for them in the center of the now prepared room. Once the doors had been closed behind them, Inuyasha looked around the room and growled out, "I can smell you both, come on out."

"Figured as much." A growl was heard. "Dogs did always have better sense of smell."

"Name yourself." Miroku stated as he got on guard.

"You're nothing but a body guard, why should I name myself to you?" she growled out as she bared her fangs.

"He is not here as my body guard but as a friend." Inuyasha growled at her. "Therefore he is to be respected as if it were me you were speaking to."

"I hope that doesn't go for me as well…then again my family has nothing to do with any of the yakuza family besides the dragon family. Do you really want to go there?" A cold yet familiar voice was heard.

"I consider you a friend, even if we didn't get a chance to spend much time to get to know each other more. So no, that would not apply to you." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.

"Ayame, so and look after Kikiyo, she should be waking up in a while and Naraku will be picking her up shortly." She stated with the same cold voice as she appeared next to the demon cat in the room.

"As much as I don't want to, I do have to go and check up on her so I'll go. Just be careful." The wolf demon was heard as she turned to face the cat demon to add, "You better take care of her."

"I'll be fine, just go." Sango stated as she couldn't help but grin at Miroku's speechless stare.

She was no longer the girl he had fallen in love with. No, she was a cold hearted bitch that would not allow anything to hurt her or her only remaining family. Once Ayame was out of the room, Inuyasha looked her over and said, "That doesn't suite you."

As he referred to the her black tank-top and black, tight, short skirt. In her left hand was a sword and hung on her shoulder was her main weapon of choice. As she led the way to the back of the room so that they could sit down, Sango took in a deep breath and shrugged his comment off. She knew that it was a change but if she would be protected from pain, then she would do it without a second thought. Just as she had reached the chair, she turned to look at Inuyasha and asked, "So to what do I owe this visit when I have so much to do?"

"I want some answers." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not going to say a word, I have made my own plans and I will be the one to kill the son of a bitch." Sango hissed out in a called voice. "I've had plenty of practice."

"So I've hard." Inuyasha growled.

"Wait…what?" a very confused Miroku asked.

"I'm not innocent and I don't need you here." Sango hissed at Miroku. "I've proven that when I killed the idiots who thought that I would just roll over and die."

"When were you attacked? Why didn't you call me?" Miroku asked as he approached her only to stop when she pointed a gun at his heart.

"I no longer need to call you nor tell you a damn thing since I am no longer engaged to you and since I am no longer involved with you. As for Inuyasha, you can ask him later why he didn't tell you all of this." Sango hissed out.

"You really have become the cold hearted bitch." Inuyasha growled out.

"I'll take that as a complement." Sango replied.

"I want in…I know that my family isn't going to do a thing since they won't risk it and Kagome's father was led to believe that it was what she wanted." Inuyasha growled. "I want to get her back also."

"Have you even figured out how to get her to awaken?" Sango asked. "Once she wakes up it will be hell to pay for all of us."

"How do you know about that?" Inuyasha growled.

"I read my fathers books. It was the main reason he was after the dragon family…all for her mother." Sango whispered.

"If you knew then why hide it?" Inuyasha asked.

Before Sango and Inuyasha could continue as if Miroku wasn't even there, Miroku slammed his hands on table and yelled out, "Just what the fuck is going on here?!"

"You have to include him; he is a part of it you know." Inuyasha growled.

"You can tell him, I have nothing to say to him." Sango hissed.

"Feh, like I would do something like that…Kirara…let's get out of here." Inuyasha called as he stood up to leave.

Before Sango or Miroku could do a thing to stop the hanyou, the two were out of the room and locking the door. After letting out a long sigh, Sango turned to Miroku and said, "She has old blood in her, I'm sure your father has told you legends of her kind."

"I've missed you." Miroku whispered as he took a step toward her.

Ignoring his comment, Sango gripped her sword and added, "Since we didn't go for her and since we didn't have a way to find her, she probably chose to awaken to that blood so that she would be able to get free."

"Sango…I'm so sorry." Miroku added.

"Therefore all I have to do is make sure that only those that she doesn't really want to kill are in the designed spots in this room so that they will be protected." Sango finished explaining.

"Sango…please give me a chance. I want to prove it to you…I love you." Miroku stated in a more confident voice.

"Damn it Miroku!" Sango roared as she fought her old feelings. "You betrayed me! You didn't trust me after what I did for you! Fuck off…just let me…let me hurt in silence."

Unable to hold back any longer, Sango let out heart aching cries as Miroku wrapped his arms around her. Enraged that he thought he could do such a thing, Sango reached for a hidden Kunai and cut him across the chest. Ignoring the pain and embracing the need, the want of having her in his arms of being with her again, Miroku grinned and slammed his lips against hers. She struggled to get free; Sango couldn't help but feel the same way. How she had missed him, his warmth, his love, she missed it all yet she was scared to get hurt again.

As he pulled away from her lips in favor of her neck, Miroku grabbed her hand that held the weapon and dug it into his arm deeper and whispered out in a husky voice, "Hurt me baby, hurt me and I'll be more than happy to make you feel good."

"I hate you." Sango hissed as she dug the kunai deeper into him. "I hate you because no matter how much you hurt me…I'll always love you."

"Right back at you baby." Miroku stated before slamming his lips against hers again as he began to remove her clothing.

**A/N: I know, I know, not a good way to end the chapter but I wasn't up to writing a lemon part here. If you all would like a lemon part I will be more than happy to write one and email it to those of you who would like to read it. Please let me know what you think of the story as I'm nearing the end of the story. **

** Darkiceone**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Soon the days flew by as if nothing were going to happen. While Inuyasha got his father to do as he said, Miroku and Sango began to rebuild their relationship. Of course this only meant that Miroku would leave his family to join Sango in rebuilding and creating a new Taijiya family. One that would be a part of the yakuza world. Soon Inuyasha found himself standing alongside his mother as they sat that the head table with Sango and Miroku. They were their allies much like what Kikiyo and her family was. As he looked around he couldn't help but feel an ach as he waited to see Kagome again.

Just as he was about to stand up, Sango stood up and took her leave as she left Miroku to speak with Kikiyo and Inuyasha. She knew that she would have to play it right if she wanted Hiei to trust her for now. Just as she had reached the front of the house, Sango smile as she locked eyes with her best friend and said, "Long time no see, how you been?"

"As good as one can be when being held against their will? You?" she answered in a cold tone.

"I came here with Kagome as her intended. If you will cause problems then we will take our leave." Hiei growled.

"I don't think that's why she came to greet us." Kagome hissed as she pulled her arm free. "Isn't that right Sango?"

"It's true; I came so that everyone would know not to say a word or to try to touch either one of you." Sango stated.

After eyeing the girl before her, Hiei nodded as he once again took hold of Kagome and said, "Thank you, I'm glad you have realized what it is that is best for your friend."

"Indeed, I'm sure she'll realize it soon enough." Sango replied as she turned her back to lead the way.

As they walked down the hall way, Kagome grinned and said, "May, what a big house you have, it's even bigger then my old house?"

"It's about the same size as your new one." Hiei commented. "If you like we can add to it."

"No, its fine, I don't like big houses that much." Kagome replied.

"I'm glad, I would have offered you to stay but I'm glad that he has provided you with a big enough house." Sango commented.

"Uh…let's just get this over with." Kagome stated. "I want to see how my sister is doing."

"Alright." Sango stated as she threw the doors open before announcing. "My final guests have arrived but be warned no harm shall come to either one of them or you will die."

The moment the doors had been thrown open he knew who he would see. He had picked up on her scent the moment she had entered the house and had picked up on the scent of the demon that had taken her from him. The moment Inutaisho and Sesshomaru saw that she was well and healthy they knew what it meant. They also knew what it mean as Kagome walked down the small steps with Hiei at her side.

As she looked around the room she recognized some of the people that trusted her father and that had worked with her father. Just as they had reached the table that Sango had set up for just the two of them, Kagome smile as she locked eyes with her sister and said, "I'm glad you're doing alright. I'm glad you took care of yourself."

"Kagome…thank god you're alright." Kikiyo whispered as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hiei, I am Naraku, mate of Kikiyo."

"I am Kagome's intended." Hiei replied.

"Kagome?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yeah, he is." Kagome whispered in an emotionless voice.

"Would you like to join us for a moment?" Hiei offered so that the scent of Kagome's sadness would fade away.

"I would like that. Naraku can we?" Kikiyo asked.

"Anything for you." Naraku answered as he pulled the chair out for her.

"Nice, so have you found out if it's a girl or a boy yet?" Kagome asked as she took her seat as well.

"Not sure, I hope it's a girl though." Kikiyo answered with a grin on her face.

"It will be a boy. I will have a son." Naraku growled.

"Wake up Naraku; we're not in the feudal era anymore." Kagome hissed.

"I want a first born son as well; however I will be killing anything else other than a son." Hiei growled.

"Feh, I wouldn't care less if it was a boy or girl so long as my mate was at my side." A low dangerous growl was heard.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kikiyo asked.

"I came to greet Kagome." Inuyasha growled. "She and I have some unfinished business."

"You have nothing to say to my intended dog, now leave." Hiei growled.

"So it would seem, Inuyasha I have nothing to say to you as of yet but be sure that I will have time to speak with you before the end of tonight." Kagome spoke in a calm, collected and cold voice.

"Hiei?" Kikiyo called.

"It is true, before she becomes my mate I would like for her to properly end things with him. Now leave, as she has stated she has nothing to say yet." Hiei growled.

Knowing that he would not get a chance to say anything, Inuyasha nodded and took his leave. Once he was gone, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "If you were lying I will make it come true."

"I spoke the truth." Hiei growled. "Now stay here, I must go and speak with your father and the head of the dog family."

"You can speak to my father but do not speak to the head family unless I am there, they still answer to me, not you." Kagome hissed.

"Kagome, do you know?" Kikiyo whispered once Hiei was out of hearing range.

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded and said, "I've always known. My mother never thought it would be wise if I didn't know. And I have also made my choice."

"I see, I wish you could change your mind." Kikiyo replied.

"I'm sure if there was another way, she would." Naraku was heard.

"I wish I could say that was true, but sadly I have always had my old blood awaken, since the day my mother died." Kagome whispered.

"How?" Kikiyo asked.

As she turned to lock eyes with the head of the dog family, Kagome answered, "My mother and those that protected her trained me. Before she died she awakened my blood without my knowing."

Knowing that if they continued the to talk about the subject, they would only get more details that they would be better off not knowing, Kikiyo dropped it and took her leave so that she could go and tell her father and Kagome would be going to speak with him soon. Once they were gone, Kagome turned to Hiei as she placed a barrier around the two of them and said, "I will not be yours I hope you've realized this."

"You will, you have no other choice." Hiei growled.

"I'm sure you were listening into my conversation, as well as all the demons in this room. I was not blocking out all that information." Kagome hissed as she pointed out all the demons that now had their eyes on her.

"I will kill them if they try anything." Hiei growled.

"Oh you have nothing to worry Hiei…" Kagome stated with a cold tone. "Unlike you, they know that they will be unable to control me…or my power."

"If we are mated I will have control over you and your blood, I have nothing to worry about." Hiei growled as he dug his claws into her hand.

As soon as her blood had made contract with his claws, Hiei pulled away as her blood began to dissolve his claws. With a grin on his face, Kagome locked eyes with him and said, "Think before you act baby, otherwise you'll get yourself killed."

Having nothing to say to her, Hiei let out a low growl and walked out of her barrier. The moment he had, her barrier changed shape and stood around her as she smile at the dragon that was now made out of her pure miko energy. Once she had done that she took in a deep breath and stood up. Before she even had a chance to go and look for Sango, Kagome smile when a dragon demon came up to her and asked, "Would you like to dance with me Kagome-sama?"

"Just Kagome and I would like to dance however perhaps you should ask my intended." Kagome replied.

"I did not see where Hiei went." He replied.

Deciding to make an example out of the demon before her, Kagome grinned and allowed her dragon to bare its fangs at him while saying, "My true and only intended is Inuyasha Taisho, do not forget that. Now get out of my sight."

Realizing that he had just upset her and that if he continued to do so would only mean death; he bowed down and took his leave. Just as she turned around to walk away, only to find Miroku in front of her with a smile on his face, with a smile on her face said, "It's been a while, brother."

"I'm glad you still see me as a sibling." Miroku answered.

"And I'm glad that you have made it up to Sango, I must say if you didn't I'd be force to kill you." Kagome hissed.

"Sorry that it took me so long but I'm no long with Inuyasha. I am now the second head and soon to be husband of the lady of the Taijiya house." Miroku explained.

"That's good to hear, now what is it that you want?" Kagome asked.

"That's rather cold of you? Don't you want to chat for a bit?" Miroku asked.

"Cold or not, I have to speak with Inuyasha while I still can, and I also need to speak with my father." Kagome explained.

"So you would speak to the hanyou that almost killed you before your own father that hurts my daughter."

"I'm sure she has her reasons." A woman's voice was heard.

"If you need to speak with him then go, we can always see you later." Her brothers voice was heard.

"And that is my queue to leave." Miroku was heard.

"Sota! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she hugged her brother before hugging her sister-in-law.

"Wanted to make sure that you were alright after father called me when you had gone missing we flew over here." Sota answered.

"I'm fine, really." Kagome replied. "Besides its father's fault that I want missing in the first place.

"What do you mean?" Sota asked.

"Yes, what do you mean love?" Hiei's growl was heard.

Knowing what he would do if she answered that question, Kagome took in a deep breath, Kagome glared at him and said, "I meant that it was my father who had allowed me to do such a thing in the first place."

Not liking the look at she had been given by Hiei at all, Sota easily hit Hiei across the face and said, "I don't care if it's the truth or not but if you ever look at my sister like that again I will kill you."

"Sota!" his wife called.

"I'm sure he'll take good care of me…right Hiei?" Kagome replied as she stood in front of her brother so that Hiei knew what would happen to him if he even tried to hurt her brother.

"I will treat her right, Kagome you need to eat, you haven't been eating well." Hiei pointed out.

"I want to speak to my brother, why don't you and my father go and talk while I talk to my brother." Kagome replied.

"If you need to eat you should eat." Her sister-in-law was heard.

"I'm fine, I promise." Kagome replied.

"Alright, but you have to dance with me if you want to talk." Sota replied with a gin on his face as he offered her his hand.

"Don't worry he already danced with me."

"Alright, lets see if you can still dance." Kagome replied as she took her brothers hand and began to dance.

She knew that she had to get to Inuyasha soon. If she could get him to get at least another drop of her blood then by her terms, by the terms of her old blood, she would already belong to Inuyasha. Of course se had yet to tell Hiei that she had already marked him as her and that he would have to mark her back if they were to be together. Once they were alone, Kagome made her dragon disappear as she heard her brother say, "I didn't know you had such power…since when?"

"A while ago, I'm sure father told you the truth as well. If he told Kikiyo then you must know too…right." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do now? Are you really going to be Hiei's mate?" Sota asked.

"No, I already marked Inuyasha as mine, the ngith Hiei took me was the night I gave Inuyasha a drop of my old blood. in those terms if he give me a drop of his blood then I will be his and his alone." Kagome explained.

"And you haven't gotten a chance to do that?" Sota asked.

"No, I haven't, Hiei keeps watching me, I have no idea how to get close to him let alone to be alone with him long enough so that I can finish it." Kagome replied.

"Do you need some help?" Sota offered.

"That would be great," Kagome answered, "but I can't have you help me. If you or anyone else gets hurt I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"I know, but I just had to offer." Sota replied.

"Thanks, now how about you walk me over to the Taisho table. I need to make sure they understand what it will mean once I finish with Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"Just what exactly would happen?" Sota asked as her barrier came up and around the two of them.

After taking in a deep breath and locking eyes with her brother, Kagome answered, "It means that his blood will be posionus to anyone other then me. The same would go for me. We would be the only ones that can treat each other's wounds; we would be the only ones that would be able to be together. IF anyone ever tries to have me by force they will die, the same goes for him. We would be deadly to anything and everyone until the two of us die."

"Kagome, are you sure you want this? There are other ways." Sota pointed out.

"No, there isn't, the poison that I took is still in me, if I do not become his mate, I'll die…I'm on a time limit." Kagome whispered before lowering the barrier and walking away from her brother. _'After all…tears of poison will be my end.' _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As she spoke with everyone that approached her she could feel the eyes of Sesshomaru on her. She knew that it was him since she could also tell that it was his aura that was causing the poison that was still within her work faster. Knowing that if she took any more time in reaching them to explain things to them that would only cause her more pain, Kagome took her leave and approached the table where he and the rest of the dog family were sitting at. As soon as she had reached the table, Rin let out a low growl before taking her leave. Once the inu demon was gone, Kagome locked eyes with Sesshomaru as she heard him growl out, "What do you want."

"I've come to make things clear for you." Kagome answered.

"Clear, clear how?" Izayoi asked in a cold voice.

"You have arrived as Hiei's intend when it is clear that you pasted out test, you should be sitting with us." Inutaisho growled out in anger.

"Believe me when I say that I only agreed to appear as his intended just to get here." Kagome replied. "If I would have declined he would have kept me locked up."

"You have your blood, your power yet you could not escape, I do not believe that." Izayoi hissed.

"It should be easy enough to kill him yet you allow him to control you as if you were his bitch. I do not see this fit nor do I care to hear your explanation." Sesshomaru added.

"Believe what you want." Kagome hissed back as she locked eyes with Inutaisho to add, "But I have come to tell you that after tonight, if I have not received the blood of your son, a single drop at the very least, you will be free of my orders, free of the debit that you owed my dead mother."

Before they could say a word, Kagome walked away with her dragon at her side. She didn't want to say any more because she didn't need to. Inuyasha had been approaching the table and knowing that she would have to face him when she had betrayed him hurt her. In a way she was angry that he never went for her but another part of her was glad that he hadn't, she had been able to take care of herself and now she knew why it was that her mother treasured her so much. Why her mother had trained her since she could walk.

Just as she had reached her table, Kagome took in a deep breath as she heard Sango's worried voice ask, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just fine." Kagome replied.

"Don't lie to me; I'm still like a mother to you at times." Sango pointed out. "So, tell me the truth."

"Fine, I'm not alright…I need to use the bath room." Kagome replied as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." Sango replied as he offered her, her hand.

With a smile on her face, Kagome closed her eyes and said, "Thanks," as she reached out to grab Sango's offered hand.

The moment Kagome had taken hold of Sango's hand; Sango froze and whispered out, "Kagome…why are you so cold?"

"Uh…I'll explain after I've gone to the bath room." Kagome answered as she tried to keep her face from going pale.

As soon as she had reached the bath room, Kagome took in a deep breath as she lifted the seat off the toilet and threw up. The only thing that came out of her body, out of her mouth as she threw up was nothing but blood. After a while of waiting out to make sure that it was all that she had to throw up, Kagome washed out her mouth and took in a deep breath. She didn't have much time; if she wanted to live she would have to make it to Inuyasha and fast. Just as she was about to walk out, Kagome turned around stared at the open window. Just as her miko powers began to stir, Kagome fell to her knees as she heard Sango's worried voice say, "Kagome? Kagome are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine; I just need to freshen up." Kagome answered as she tried to figure out who had pushed open the window and how the hell she was going to get to Inuyasha when she could barely stand now.

"Kagome let me in." Sango called as she tried to get into the bathroom.

"No, I'm fine, and tell Hiei to fuck off I'm in here alone." Kagome hissed as she sensed the demons aura.

"He's gone, that hanyou mutt is gone and I don't want him near you." Hiei growled as he tried to break down the door only to be stopped by Sango.

"She's in there you idiot, she isn't going anywhere. Secondly it's my fucking house listen to my fucking rules." Sango roared.

As she fell to the floor in pure pain and anger, Kagome laughed at Hiei. He wasn't going to win. Even if Inuyasha wouldn't take her back she would never be his, it why her mother had made sure to awaken her blood before she had died. It was why she had been trained to be a killer since she was a little girl. As she closed her eyes, Kagome called out, "I was never meant to be with you, I was meant for one person and that person doesn't want me. Since I'm not wanted…let me die in peace."

"Kagome!" Hiei roared as he broke the door down only to be stopped by Kagome's miko energy as it began to grow in strength.

"I may be dying but I can still hold you off." Kagome whispered before she passed out.

"What are you doing here? Get away from her." Hiei growled.

"Did you not hear what she said; she would rather die than become your mate. Do you want to see her die?" the inu hanyou growled out in anger.

"She is mine." Hiei answered as his demon blood began to control him.

"No, she isn't." Inuyasha replied with a grin on his face as he pointed out the bit mark on her neck and the drying blood on her lips.

"You bastard!" Hiei roared before charging at Inuyasha as the barrier finally gave away.

As soon as he noticed Hiei's moves of attack, Inuyasha blocked him and threw him so hard that he was thrown back into the ball room. As Hiei struggled to stand up while Inuyasha landed at the front, no one noticed the pale miko in the back as she began to whimper in pain. AS soon as Sango had ran in and nodded everyone began to be taken away. Well everyone expect for the Higurashi family and the Taisho family; they were a part of this as much as Inuyasha and Sango were and she would be damned if she would allow them to leave when they needed to hear all of this. As Inuyasha let out a low growl, Hiei took in a deep breath and said, "You can't have her."

"She is mine to have by demon right." Inuyasha growled out.

"You will never have her." Hiei growled.

"Damn it Hiei!" a very pissed off Kikiyo was heard as her mate stood in front of her to protect her. "If you want her you'll just kill her! She isn't the woman you loved! She is my sister!"

"She is good enough." Hiei growled.

"How dare you!" Izayoi roared to life as her forgotten miko powers came back to life. "She is a different woman! To even imply that she is or could be a clone is cruel!"

"I've had enough of talking." Sango's cold and blood lust voice was heard as her brother and a now transformed Kirara stood alongside her. "You leave or you die where you stand."

Although Sango had just joined the business and had just started off her own family and yakuza she had adapted to this life so well that no one would even question if she was a true yakuza or not. She was a killer, and a ruthless leader that didn't take shit from anyone and that was what helped her make her way to the top so fast. That and the fact that she had so many high connections already.

"We will not allow this." Sesshomaru growled out as he drew his sword while throwing his brothers sword to him.

"We will fight you to the death." Rin growled out as well.

"And we will never give up." Taisho growled as he stood up.

"Why? Why are you all protecting her so much? She has the power to protect herself; she could have saved herself at any moment!" Mr. Higurashi roared as he stood up to face everyone.

"You never loved her; you have no right to protect her that was the word you gave before she died for you." Hiei growled out in anger as he took a step toward Kagome's father.

"What is he talking about father?" Kikiyo asked in a pissed off voice as she pointed a gun at her father.

"Kikiyo." Her mate called.

"No, he answers or I will become the new head of the Higurashi family." Kikiyo hissed as she never once took her eyes off of her father. _'Sota you better get to her and fast…I know you don't want to see her die just as much as I don't want that to happen.' _

"Kikiyo, my second child, why would you chose a half sister when you know what she is?" he asked. "What she can do?"

"She is still my sister. She protected me all those time; she was the one that came for me when I was taken not you!" Kikiyo hissed as angry tears ran down and along the side of her face. "And for once I will be the one protecting her; just like a true elder sister should do."

"I said…enough talk." Sango roared before she charged forward to attack Hiei.

"Sango! Damn it." Miroku cursed under his breath as he went after her with his sutras at the ready.

As the battle began, Inuyasha held his sword knowing that Kagome would be alright. He knew that Sota would look after her until she woke up. He wasn't stupid, he knew who Sota was to Kagome and to Kikiyo. When he hadn't heard a word for the first born of the Higurashi family he had known why. Even if they would all get hurt or get close to death they would fight for her, he would fight for her so long as it meant that she would stay by his side forever.

Once he had reached his sisters side, Sota took in a deep breath and whispered into her ear, "Kagome…wake up…we need you…they need you…wake up."

"Sota…is she alright? She doesn't look good." His wife added.

"I don't know…but she better weak up soon." Sota stated as he locked eyes with his wife to add, "You better get out of here, take the privet jet I had set up for you and leave. I'll take care of everything."

"No, this is my family also, I do not leave family behind." She hissed as she reached for both her guns while adding, "I stay."

"Then you will have to guard my back while I try to wake this bitch up with a cold shower." Sota replied with a grin on his face.

"She's cold enough." She pointed out.

"Then I'll use hot water, just keep watch, we don't need Hiei coming at us right now." Sota replied.

"Is he really that bad?" she couldn't help but ask.

Sota turned to lock eyes with his wife and answered, "Yeah, he learned a very powerful and dangerous attack. The black dragon flame. **(A/N: I'm naming it this since I couldn't find the real name of the attack.)** Not eve Inutaisho sword of hell will be able to stop it."

"Damn, then you better hurry." She replied with a grin on her face.

While Sota and his wife continued to try to get Kagome to get up, Inuyasha, Sango, and the others began their battle with the demon that had endangered Kagome. As Hiei jumped around and avoided most of the attacks, he locked eyes with Inuyasha as he heard him say, "I'm not handing her up, she is mine and mine alone."

"We'll see about that, I would rather see her dead like her mother then in your arms." Hiei roared as he easily pushed everyone else aside and charged at the hanyou that was only feeding his anger.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku called.

**A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. It is coming close to the end and I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. Please let me know what you all think and if any of you know the right name for that attack please let me know so that I can edit it. **** REIVEW!!!!! PLEASE. **

** Darkiceone**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Just as Hiei was about to hit Inuyasha, Inuyasha had moved at the last minute and counter attacked by throwing Hiei threw the glass window. Before anyone else could make a move, Inuyasha ran out with his sword drawn and ready for battle as he left the others behind. Izayoi turned her to her mate and said, "He gets this from you I hope you know," as she ran after her son to help.

"Reckless as always." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to his mate to add, "Only go if you sense that I am hurt, I do not want any harm to come to you or our pup."

"I'm not stupid, you better hope that I don't have to get involved, in fact you better make sure that I do not have to get involved." Rin growled back with a grin on her face.

And without another thought they all took they leave for better. Just as Rin as about to turn around to go and look for a gun to use she was surprised when she noticed Kikiyo smiling and handing her a shot gun and a sniper gun for her. Rin smiled back and said, "May, didn't you pack well for today."

"Well, I kind of figured she would do something like this, I just didn't think she was going to be out cold while the other fought." Kikiyo pointed out.

"Well, in that case, why don't we have our fun from here." Rin asked.

"Oh, I'm going to aim and fire every chance I get. He won't be able to break through my barrier." Kikiyo stated. "So feel free to start your own plan of attack."

"Don't mind if I do." Rin replied.

Just as Inuyasha had landed in front of the wounded demon, Hiei let out a low growl before saying, "You think you can beat me if you threw outside, what makes you think you can?"

"This…Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared as his sword came to life.

"Inuyasha you idiot you are going to pay for that and whatever else you break!" a pissed off Sango was heard as she and Kirara landed next to his family.

"Father, you will end up owing this girl a lot of money." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Money does not matter at the moment…." Izayoi hissed as she created a bow and arrow out of pure miko energy."

"You know your limit…you better not over do it." Inutaisho growled as he drew his own sword.

"I know, but I will not promise anything, I will help protect my soon to be daughter-in-law and I will defiantly protect my son." Izayoi replied.

Just as Inuyasha was about to get hit, Izayoi released her arrow and hissed, "You better be prepared to fight all of here."

"Oh, don't worry; I am more than prepared to do so." Hiei growled as he charged at her only to be stopped by Inutaisho.

'_Damn it Kagome, wake up.' _Inuyasha thought as he charged at Hiei while his face swung his sword to toss him back.

"Fools, all of you are fools." Hiei growled as he pulled out the remaining glass out of his arm. "Do you have any idea who you are fighting?"

"Like they care you idiot!" Kikiyo enraged voice was heard before she shot him on the upper right shoulder.

"You better be prepared to die!" Rin added as she aimed for his head only to miss when he moved out of the way at the very last second.

"Damn." Rin growled.

"Don't worry; you'll get him next time." Kikiyo stated with a smile on her face.

"There won't be a next time." A cold voice was heard from behind the two.

As the battle continued outside, Kikiyo and Rin turned around only to be shocked at what they saw. Standing before them was Sota, his wife and what seemed to be Kagome. Kagome did not look anything like herself. Her hair was long enough to reach the ground, her nails were like claws and her eyes were glowing deep neon blue. After taking in a deep breath, Kikiyo looked at the girl before her and asked, "Kagome? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" she asked in with a grin on her face.

"Sota what the hell happened to her?" Kikiyo asked.

"That's her true from; her old blood has fully awakened." Rin replied. "But it won't last long, if she tries to keep it for long it will only burn out her body."

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded before adding, "But unlike my mother I will not burn out, I have a mate, a strong mate, that would not allow such a thing. I suggest you both stay in here. I have something I have to do."

"Kagome, you better not be reckless." Kikiyo warned.

"I won't, trust me…this ends now." Kagome whispered before jumping out of the window and landing just behind everyone else that was fighting.

As she watched them fight she couldn't help but feel like if it was her fault, they were there fighting because of her mistakes. At the times she had known why it was that Hiei had asked her to be with him. She knew that all he saw in her was her mother but at the time she didn't really care. She belonged to her father and her father would often send her off to do very dangerous things that he would not allow Kikiyo or her brother to do.

In the end she had left shortly after what had been done to her. After she had been made a woman, she had left and never returned. She had kept in touch with her sister and brother all these years but it wasn't the same. Even now, thing weren't the same, she could never be the same since everyone now knew the truth. And since they knew the truth she would soon have to go and find her mother's parents and explain things so that they would not be targeted. So that they would not be seen as enemies but as allies.

'_Well, I guess I should stop all of this before it gets out of hand.' _Kagome thought sadly as she easily jumped over the battle only to land behind Hiei. Before the others could say a word, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "You should have just let things be…" in a voice much like her mothers.

"Who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru growled when he realized that the woman standing before them and behind Hiei had came from the same direction he had left his mate.

"I believe that is the daughter of Izanami…Kagome…." Naraku was heard. "And since she has finally awaken up, I will be joining my mate and getting out of the battle field before I am injured."

"Feh, took you long enough wench." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that you half breed!" Hiei roared as he turned around to face the girl behind him. "I waited so long, why did it take you so long to return to me?"

"I'm not my mother Hiei and you best realize this now." Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to change back and blood her old blood.

"You are her; you have to be here…I just know it." Hiei growled as he approached her only to stop when he noticed the lion that was made out of pure miko energy.

"I'm not and I'm sick of this game, you have no right to think such a thing and I will prove it to you. I bare the mark of the youngest of the dog family. I am the mate Inuyasha Taisho and I will not be shamed or allow you to shame him by calling me my mother. Now come to your senses before you force me to kill you." Kagome hissed. "I don't want to kill you."

"You can't kill me…you give your oath and presented your blood before the council that allows you to leave. I am untouchable by your power…now watch as I kill all of these that stand in our way. Once they are gone you and I can start our own family, or continue the yakuza the way you wish it to be." Hiei growled as he turned to face everyone as his aura began to build up for his attack.

"Feh, I'd like to see that happen." Inuyasha growled as his sword began to glow. "I'll kill you with your own attack."

"Hiei…do not do this…you were my best friend and you were there when I needed you. Do not make me do something that I will regret for the rest of my family." Kagome whispered as she tried to reach a part of him, the part of him that remembered his promise to her mother, that remember her for who she was and not for the mother she had.

"I will have you!" Hiei roared as he got ready to release his attack.

Realizing that he was too far gone, Kagome looked away before making her way to her mates side. She knew what attack he planned to u se and knew that not even the sword of hell that Inutaisho wielded would be able to stop it. Once she had reached her mates side and the side of everyone else, she turned to look at them as she began to change forms again and said, "I'm so sorry, but I'm the one that started this and I will be the one to end this."

"Don't be silly Kagome, we are all helping you. You are family now after all." Izayoi stated.

"Damn it Kagome!" Kikiyo roared as she slammed her fist against the barrier she had placed for Rin and Kikiyo.

With a grin on her face, Kagome nodded and said, "Yes, we are family…but there is something you have to know…"

"And what would that be wench, and make it fast because here comes the attack." Inuyasha growled.

As she used her miko energy to push them all back, Kagome finished her transformation and said, "I protect family, I don't allow any of my family to protect me."

"Then it's a good thing I'm your mate." Inuyasha growled as he remained by her side.

Not having the time to even yell at him for tapping into the blood she had given him or for staying at such a dangerous place, Kagome glared at him and said, "Just do it before I finish this."

"Feh, Back Lash Wave!" Inuyasha roared as he used the attack that twisted his opponents energy against them on Hiei's attack.

"Nice try." Hiei growled as he watched the attack do nothing to his own. "But you can't over power it. No one can."

"I can." Kagome whispered as she began to build up her energy at a very fast time.

"Damn her." Sango hissed as she reached for Kikiyo's gun so that she could try to do something, anything.

"That isn't going to work now." Kikiyo whispered.

"I have to do something; I can't just sit around and do nothing!" Sango yelled out in anger and stress.

"Izanami…I will kill you. You are no longer useable." Hiei growled out in anger.

"You still don't get it." Kagome growled as she began to from a similar attack like Hiei's only hers consisted of miko energy in the shape of two dragons; much like Hiei's attack. "I'm not my mother and I already gave you your last chance to realize this and to remember me. Good bye Hiei."

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared.

As the three attacks time stood still. Sango, Miroku, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kikiyo, Sota, Naraku, Izayoi, and anyone else who watched as the earth began to shake at the amount of force that was created when the attacks met. As the dirt blinded their sight of the battle field Kikiyo let out a long cry as she turned to face her face with anger in her eyes. Before anyone could stop her, Kikiyo shot her father at the knee cap before she yelled out, "This is all your fault! You made this happen, if it weren't for you I would still have my little sister! I wouldn't be so worried, I wouldn't be so angry with you!"

"Kikiyo." Naraku growled as he took the gun from her while using his link as her mate to calm her down before it harms his unborn child.

As he struggled to stay standing, Mr. Higurashi looked at his daughter and asked, "Do you plan on taking over this family? Do you think you can do a better job at this? My daughter, the daughter that had refused to have anything to do with me as a child, Kikiyo do you really think you can do this? No one will ever follow you!"

"I know I can and I know that they will. I have my mate at my side and so far he has far better judgment then you ever had." Kikiyo hissed as she pulled out a hidden weapon.

"How many weapons does this girl have?" Izayoi asked.

"If you're a gun user like ourselves, then you'll see that we have many different ways of hiding our weapons." Rin was heard.

"I suppose so." Izayoi was heard.

"I do not see our son…Sesshomaru can you hear or smell anything?" Inutaisho asked.

"No, the barrier keeps me from picking up on anything." Sesshomaru answered.

"We need to get down there." Sota's wife was heard.

"We need to see if she's alright." Sota added.

Before another word could be spoken, everyone turned as they began to hear movement. The moment she realized that the barrier had been lowered and that she would be able to go and see if her sister was alright, Kikiyo dropped her weapon and ran to get her sister. Once everyone had turned around to go and look for the two that had been present when the attacks had collided, Mr. Higurashi picked up his daughters weapon and began to follow them.

While a part of him knew that he would not get away with it, he would at least get a chance to kill the last of the Higurashi family so that things could end. He still had a drop of his lovers blood within him and it was thanks to that that he was able to heal so quickly. That and he had added his spiritual powers to it. Just as they had all finished looking around, Kikiyo froze when she heard the sound of a gunshot.

While everyone turned around to see who had fired, Kikiyo froze as she felt someone fall to the ground behind her. As she closed her eyes, Kikiyo took in a deep breath and said, "Naraku…Naraku tell me it's not you…love."

"Don't worry….he is just fine Kiki." A weak voice was heard.

"Kagome!" Sota roared as he tried to get to her only to be stopped by the weapon that had been pointed at him.

"You have to understand boy, I had to do this. In order to end all of this I have to kill her. I knew she would defend her sister as weak as she was. I'm sorry Kagome, my child, but you are a danger to this family." Mr. Higurashi stated.

"Feh, some father you are." Kagome hissed as she tried to get up and off of the ground.

"I will make it up to your sister, I promise you that much but I cannot allow this to continue, you will always be attack until he day you die. I cannot allow you to create something more powerful then what you already are." Her father was heard.

"How dare you harm my sister." Sesshomaru growled as he began to transform.

Before anyone could say or do a thing, they watched as the leader of the Higurashi family fell to the ground as his heart was ripped out. As his lifeless body fell to the ground, an enraged growl was heard say, "Don't ever think you can harm my mate and get away from it."

**A/N: Cliffhanger I know but the next chapter will be the last one, I promise. Please let me know what you all thought of this story at the end. REIVEW!!!!! **

** Darkiceone**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After killing the lead of the Higurashi family, Inuyasha turned his blood tainted eyes toward his mate who was being looked at by Kikiyo. Before anyone could try to stop him, Kagome pulled away from her sister with sorry filled eyes and said, "Sorry Kiki…but I got to leave things up to you for a while…I need to go."

"Kagome don't you dare." Kikiyo warned her sister as she thought of the worst. "Don't you dare leave me behind, don't leave us."

"Kikiyo…get away from her." Naraku was heard as he noticed Inuyasha's anger raising.

"No…I can help her…just stay will me." Kikiyo whispered as she tried to use her miko powers to heal her sister only to find that they were of no help.

"Get away…" Inuyasha's tainted voice was heard.

"Sota! Sota do something…keep him back while I heal her!" Kikiyo roared out in worry and stress as she tried to use more energy.

Before she could get any worse, Naraku knocked her out and held her in his arms as he growled at the inu hanyou, "My mate…away from your mate…"

"Inuyasha dear, it's us…your family." Izayoi tried to calm him.

As she struggled to finally stand up on her own, Kagome held out her hand for her hanyou lover to take as she said, "Shh…everything is alright…just take me….take me to them…you know….please."

"Inuyasha she needs help!" Sango was heard as she and Miroku approach them.

"She needs to be taken to the hospital." Miroku added.

"Too many questions…I can heal her." Rin stepped forward.

But no matter what ideas were offered to the lost hanyou, he knew what he had to do. He knew who were the right people to take her to that would be able to help her without letting her die. As he took her hand to lift her into his arms, Inuyasha let out a low soothing growl for her before taking off. He knew that he would have to leave without saying a word but he had to. To save her he would risk everything just to make sure she would forever to at her side. Before anyone could stop him, he was gone, with a bleeding Kagome in his arms.

Once they were sure that they were not going to be returning, Sango turned to face Naraku and asked, "What is going to happen now? She is in no condition to take over that family."

"I know, but it is why she was her mate to help her. Just because she is of direct blood line does not mean that I would not help her run that family." Naraku growled out. "If I need any help I will be sure to call you."

"I see, well then I hope you since I was seen by the two of them as a part of their family. If there is anything that you need help with please just tell me or my husband." Sango stated.

"So what now?" a worried Sota was heard.

"Now we wait for those two to come back to us. Will you be staying here long?" Inutaisho was heard.

"No, my wife will handle things in my leave; I have to help my sister and the others here before I can go back to the family I married into." Sota answered.

"I trust that you will return to your son and me when you can…as soon as you can." She was heard.

"I will. Now I'll get you to the plane, Naraku, I trust that you will have my sister home by the time I am done with my wife." Sota was heard.

"I suggest we get to our house as well. I do not need word to spread that my son has gone missing unless I have allowed what is going to be said." Izayoi was heard.

"Agreed, Rin, let's go." Sesshomaru was heard.

Once everyone had taken there leave, Sango turned to her husband and said, "We better start cleaning up. I'm sure that the cops might have been called and since they still haven't found out what I've become they will feel like it is their duty to help me."

"Well, then I better start putting up my barriers." Miroku replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you better hurry too. I need to go and get Kohaku." Sango shot back as she began to walk away.

Soon months passed and there was still no word of Inuyasha or Kagome. They had no idea if Kagome had died and taken Inuyasha with her. They had no idea if she was still healing or if she was just unable to wake up out of the pure shock of being shot by her father. But it didn't matter, nothing matter. The only thing that mattered was their safe return. Sango, Miroku, Inutaisho, Naraku, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru all sat around in the table. They had to figure out something. Questions were began asked and if Inuyasha and Kagome did not turn up soon to take over the Higurashi family all hell was going to break lose.

While Naraku was doing his best running the family, no one would follow his orders that well. They wanted someone of Higurashi blood to run the family. Kikiyo was going to help Naraku expend his family and his business once she was well enough, but if Kagome did not come to run her family, her business soon it would be taken by someone of low blood heritage and order her death so that she would be unable to return.

"Kikiyo is still not well enough to try and calm those that followed her father. Although there are some that are glad that her father is no longer in charge, the most of them value my sister-in-laws views far more then those of my mate." Naraku growled.

"Have any began to act violent toward you or her?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"No, they are not that stupid, but there are some that have been tempted to break their loyalty to us." Naraku answered.

"I say we kill any and all who would dare to even think of such a thing." Sesshomaru growled out.

"Then the cops would be all over it." Sango hissed. "I'm sorry to say that they still think they can save me us if lock you all up."

"It's a pain having to speak to them every two weeks just so that they do not further investigate what happened that night to begin with." Kohaku added.

"Miroku, have you really heard nothing?" Izayoi asked. Although it hurt her to know that her son could to this to her, stay away for so long without calling hurt her but she knew it was what he wanted and needed to do.

"No, I have not." Miroku answered in a sad voice.

"So what now? What are we going to do?" Inutaisho asked.

"It's simple." Rin's cold voice was heard as she walked in with Kikiyo at her side.

"You're supposed to be resting." Sesshomaru growled.

"As are you." Naraku added at his mate.

"We've been thinking." Rin answered before Kikiyo added.

"And enough is enough. We may be with your child but that does not mean we stopped being the women we were before we carried your child. Now listen to what we have to say or we'll leave you." Kikiyo hissed.

"Kikiyo do you realize what that would mean?" Naraku growled.

"You forget Naraku, you are lucky that I am not a spider demon like yourself. Have you forgotten what the woman of your kind do?" Kikiyo shot back.

"Sesshomaru you have no choice so stay the fuck quiet until I have said everything that I need to say." Rin hissed.

"Now girls, you are just angry and I understand, mates can be cruel and stupid, but to say such things is not something you should take lightly." Izayoi stated as she tried to calm the two.

But before anyone could say another word, the doors were opened as one an inu demon and bowed before he said, "Sir, we have some of the members of the Higurashi family at our doors, they will not move and demand to speak with Kikiyo and Naraku at once."

"How dare those bastards." Naraku growled as his eyes began to glow red.

"I'll show them, I am just as much as a killer as my younger sister if not more." Kikiyo hissed as she pulled out a dagger in one hand and a 45mm gun in the other.

"That is not a wise thing to do." Sesshomaru growled as he reached for Rin.

"Kikiyo…think about your child." Rin added.

"I will do what I have to…Naraku you may be my mate but they will always turn to a true Higurashi, and that is something that you can never be." Kikiyo hissed as she turned around and took her leave. _'Everything is going to be alright…I just know it…I know it.' _

Knowing that it would be wrong and dangerous if they just let her go, everyone got up and went after the upset miko. Once they had reached the door where they were begin waited for, Naraku couldn't believe at what he saw. Kikiyo held her gun high as she pointed it at the mad before her while another lay at her feet with a bullet at his heart. Before anyone could say a word, Kikiyo glared at the men before her and said, "I may not have the same blood as that of my father's lover but I will be a better leader, I have the heart to change things. And if you fools think you can push me around then you got another thing coming."

"You are mated to that spider demon; you are the mistress of that clan now. We need a Higurashi now, not a spider's wife." One of the elder men was heard.

But before another word could be spoken, Inuyasha appeared in front of Kikiyo after taking the gun from her as the man that had spoken out against her was torn apart. Before anyone could say a word, everyone from the Higurashi family, fell to the floor and to their knees as they heard her cold voice say, "Anyone else has anything ill mannered to tell my sister or do they just want to curse her out before I claim your head."

"Feh, cool it wench, we need some of them to work for us." Inuyasha's growl was heard.

"Feh, I'll just get new people to work for me. Although it will hurt, I will not allow such disrespect go on." Kagome added.

Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Sango run up to Kagome and slapped her across the face as she yelled out, "You got some fucking never you bitch! Do you have any idea how worried I was or how worried we all were!"

As she whipped the blood off her lip, Kagome grinned and said, "No, but it doesn't matter…I'm alive aren't I."

"Feh, just barely and only because I had to fucking knock you out." Inuyasha growled.

"That's beside the point." Kagome whispered as she turned to face her sister.

The moment she was sure that she was not seeing things, Kikiyo threw her arms around her sister and held on to her for dear life. She knew that she would be alright, and had felt it. She was glad that she would be here and was glad that everything would be alright. Before anyone could ask any questions, Kagome faced everyone as she held onto her crying sister and said, "I know that we have lots to explain but I hope you'll give me time to get my house together. I don't need any problems before my niece or nephew is born."

"Then until you explain to us my son stays with us." Inutaisho growled out in anger.

"No, he is to stay by my side. He is my mate, much more then you son." Kagome growled out in anger as her eyes flashed red just like that of her mates when he was uncontrollable.

"Things aside, it's time to get my mate to some more rest." Naraku growled.

"Kagome…you came back." Kikiyo whispered.

"Yeah, I did, now just make sure that you get your rest, I'm going to settle this…I'll be back so stay here. I don't trust the lot for now." Kagome whispered into her sister's ear before pulling away.

"You have to call brother once you're done." Kikiyo replied as she made her way to her mate's side.

"I will, inu baby…let go…we got things to fix." Kagome's cold voice was heard as her men began to shiver with fever at the sound of her voice.

Although there was lots to do, she knew that everything to would be alright. she knew that everything would be alright. she was after all, the bosses daughter and she would not fail him, no matter what he had done to her, she would not fail him and she would not allow him to mock her in his death. She was just as much his daughter as she was her mother and it was about time everyone else took notice of it too.

**A/N: Well there you have it. The ending to this story. Its not the ending I would have liked but I ended up with writers block for a while and I still couldn't come up with anything. Never the less, I would like to know what you all though of the ending. REIVEW!!!!!!! **

** Darkiceone**


End file.
